Die another day
by Ang3l-A
Summary: L'histoire se passe 2 ans avant les événements du jeu. Et si Ajay avait décidé de rejoindre le Kyrat avant la mort de sa mère, que ce serait-t'il passé?
1. Chapter 1

L'histoire se passe 2 ans avant les événements du jeu, le scénario va donc se modifier mais je tiens à respecter la ligne principale.

Yup, je remets en ligne cette fanfiction que j'avais fait disparaître il y a un petit moment déjà. Elle n'est pas modifiée finalement (je voulais pourtant), la cause principale est::::: la flemme! Eh ouiii encore elle. (je m'excuse si j'en ai brusqué quelques-uns huu) Bref, à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes je sais toujours pas comment la fin va se finir, ça me prend la tête un truc de fou rah. Je l'écrirais quand ça me viendra... donc p't'être dans 2 ans hehe :)))

J'ai aussi changé le titre... L'autre je l'aimais pas en fait :'D

* * *

Rochester, aux États-Unis.

Il était encore tôt, vers les 6h30 du matin. Pourtant, malgré cette journée reposante qu'est le Dimanche, quelques rares personnes courageuses se trouvaient déjà sur pied. Certaines s'empressaient d'ajuster leur tenue de sport avant de s'élancer au dehors, dans cette brume qu'offrait la fraîcheur matinale. D'autres préféraient juste pouvoir profiter de cette lumière rosée et voir la vie s'éveiller progressivement, sans pour autant se mettre à l'idée que le boulot les attendrait dans quelques heures à peine.

Pour Ajay, rien de tout cela ne l'intéressait. Si il était déjà debout, c'est parce qu'il ressentait le besoin de continuer sa passion. Il éprouvait une grande fatigue mais sa motivation gagnait largement à toute tentation de se rendormir. Assit en face de son bureau, il mâchait son crayon déjà bien abîmé tout en fixant une feuille illustrant des croquis achevés de divers personnages. Ils arboraient des costumes plus originaux les uns que les autres, avec différentes poses.

Il lâcha un grognement avant d'effectuer un geste sec, qui déchira la feuille en deux. Cette dernière se retrouva en moins de deux complètement déchiquetée au fond d'une poubelle.

Il reprit en main son crayon, mais le stress de la feuille blanche le prit. Au bout d'une minute, voyant qu'aucune idée ne venait, il se résigna en l'envoyant à l'autre bout de la chambre. Il entonna un soupir avant de caler sa tête au creux de ses mains, grisées par le graphite du crayon.

Cela faisait presque 1 heure qu'il s'était mis à continuer son projet. Et 1 semaine qu'il l'avait commencé. Au final, rien n'avait avancé, tout ce qu'il créait finissait dans sa corbeille. Alors à quoi bon se donner cette peine de se crever un matin de week-end, alors que la semaine était déjà bien ennuyante et fatigante?

Il se redressa vivement après cette réflexion, puis se dirigea vers les vitres de sa fenêtre. Les rayons du soleil pouvaient s'infiltrer aisément dans sa chambre, et grâce à ces derniers, on pouvait aussi approuver la fatigue d'Ajay. De petites cernes se dessinaient au-dessous de ses yeux, malgré son origine asiatique.

Il vint coller son front sur la vitre humide et fraîche, puis ferma les yeux. Il resta un moment dans cette position, laissant ainsi caresser la douce chaleur du soleil sur sa peau. Cette sensation lui fit esquisser un sourire, mais bientôt un bruit plutôt aigu le ramena à la réalité.

Ajay s'étonna d'entendre du bruit à une heure aussi tôt.

Sans plus attendre, il dévala les escaliers sans prendre la peine d'être discret. Finalement, il savait très bien qui était à l'origine de ces bruits. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils les entendaient, et souhaitait à tout prix... En savoir plus.

Une femme se tenait en effet au pas de la porte d'entrée, emmitouflée de son manteau. Elle était maquillée et pimpante.

\- Maman... Qu'est-ce que tu fais comme ça? Tu... Tu viens de rentrer?

Son visage montra une expression surprise bientôt remplacée par une moue bien trop prononcée.

\- Eh bien...

\- Je sais très bien ce que tu me caches. Pas la peine de le nier, je n'ai plus 12 ans.

Ishwari lâcha un rire contenu. Ajay ressentait sa détresse même si elle essayait de cacher la vérité. Leur relation mère-fils était plutôt bonne. Ishwari était le genre de mère à prendre du temps avec son enfant, elle se montrait douce mais aussi autoritaire afin que celui-ci apprenne la réalité de la vie. Elle a toujours essayé de jouer le pilier de la mère et du père. Ajay n'a jamais connu son père, et ce manque s'est ressenti dès son plus jeune âge.

\- Ça te mine cette histoire. Je suis vraiment désolé Ajay, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... Tu sais bien que... Je ne trahirais pas ton père...

Ce dernier mot le fit tiquer.

\- Alors pourquoi tu te désole?

Ishwari ne pût rien répondre à cela. Pour lui s'était suffisamment évident. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne disait rien à propos de cela.

Il décida de finir la conversation ici, préférant lui tourner les talons. Mais la voix de sa mère l'interpellant le retint encore un peu.

\- Et toi, pourquoi es-tu déjà debout?

La question piège. Ne sachant quoi répondre, elle répondit à sa place.

\- Tu dessinais c'est ça? Encore sur ton projet de création de jeux-vidéo? Voyons...

Elle s'approcha doucement vers lui. À mesure où elle avançait, le jeune homme ressentait une colère monter en lui.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de te concentrer sur tes études de droit. Tu sais très bien ce que je vais te dire. Ça ne sert à rien de s'obstiner dans quelque chose qui n'a pas d'avenir.

S'en était trop. Ajay remonta aussi vite qu'il pût dans sa chambre. Il se jeta violemment contre son lit, la tête bourrée de pensées négatives.

Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, pour en conclure à quelque chose qui lui fit presque froid dans le dos. Il en avait marre de sa situation actuelle, il voulait tout changer, ou presque du moins. Ses études l'ennuyait au plus haut point, la vie à Manchester le gonflait, tellement qu'il s'était pris au jeu de fréquenter des gens qui n'en valaient pas la peine -il le savait- et ainsi s'amuser à jouer le plus fort. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il vivait ici. Sa conclusion l'amena à penser de changer complètement sa vie. Sa mère lui a quelques fois parlé du Kyrat, son pays natal.

Ajay avait beau essayer de lui faire arracher des renseignements sur ce pays de sa bouche, il n'en savait pas grand-chose. Bizarre de sa part, mais cela n'avait fait que d'attiser sa curiosité.

Il n'était plus très loin à se décider de quitter les États-Unis pour partir vers le Kyrat, ce pays si différent de ce qu'à pu lui habituer Manchester.


	2. Chapter 2

Les pas pressés des étudiants en retard en cours résonnaient dans les ruelles encore pratiquement désertes. Certains s'activaient plus ou moins, révélant de suite leur motivation. Parmi ceux-là, Ajay faisait partit des étudiants marchant à reculons. Depuis environ 2 mois, il se laissait des marges d'horaire d'arrivée de plus en plus conséquentes. Pourtant, sa mère lui avait offert l'opportunité d'avoir son logement d'étudiant à seulement quelques minutes de l'université. Malgré cela, il ne montra aucun effort de sa part, oubliant presque les remords et l'inquiétude d'Ishwari. Elle le voyait peu à peu s'enfoncer dans son propre enfer, seul, accompagné de jeunes mal éduqués qui n'hésitaient pas à lui donner dès qu'ils le pouvaient, la définition du mot "délinquant".

Ce matin-là, Ajay traînait des pieds en espérant juste retrouver sa bande "d'amis".

\- Heyyy Aaaajay! T'es tranquille ou bien? Je vois que tu prends le chemin de la liberté encore aujourd'hui.

Marvin, un gars aux cheveux couleur rouge sang s'avança jusqu'à se retrouver à ses côtés. Son regard était obstrué par une frange qui lui camouflait entièrement son œil gauche.

\- T'es au courant pour cet aprem? Attends, qu'est-ce que je raconte moi, c'est obligé que tu sois au jus haha!

Ajay lui lança un regard incrédule, ne s'attendant apparemment pas à ce qu'on lui dise ça.

\- Euh... De quoi tu parles?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges pouffa de rire, un rire forcé et gras. Ce qui lui donna un air encore plus malsain.

\- Merde quoi! On braque un magasin aujourd'hui et t'es pas au courant? C'est pourtant le kiiiiff, Ajay tu peux pas rater ça.

Son interlocuteur stoppa sa marche, le laissant continuer son discours tout seul.

\- Pas n'importe quel magasin en plus. Tu sais, c'est celui dont on se pavane comme des cons à l'entrée, quand on passe au bar-tabac, haha! Le magasin qui fait rêver, avec des bijoux de luxe mec! Ça rapporterait gros ralala!

\- Oh! Tu parles dans le vide! T'as pas remarqué?

Marvin se retourna vivement, dégageant ainsi son œil de l'emprise de ses cheveux.

\- Sorry, j'étais à fond la! Alors ça te branche?

Les deux amis restèrent immobiles pendant quelques instants. Ils se regardaient avec une certaine méfiance dans leur regard, ce qui pouvait paraître bizarre pour des pseudos-amis.

L'asiatique finit par étirer un sourire, avant de conclure.

\- Ok je suis partant. Mais juste une chose...

Tandis que Marvin montrait une face éclairée par la joie, Ajay se rapprocha de lui.

\- Toi...

Puis d'un geste sec et rapide, il lui arracha des mains son téléphone dernier cri. Il recula ensuite d'un bond pour pouvoir le narguer et le menacer de le lancer aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

\- Eh attends tu fais quoi la, rends le moi! Sale jaune!

\- Pourquoi vous m'avez pas prévenu, bande de lâche! Tu parles d'une confiance toi! Je vous ai fait quoi au juste?

Ajay brandit son bras en arrière, près à jeter le téléphone comme un vulgaire jouet qui n'a aucune valeur.

\- Wo wo attends, ok. Et si j'te dis un truc que j'ai pas avoué aux autres, tu me le rends. Ok? On fait comme ça?

Il s'était rapproché à toute vitesse sur lui. Bien sûr, le jeune asiatique savait très bien comment il allait réagir. Il n'avait rien à craindre avec Marvin, il suffisait de regarder sa corpulence maigre et dénuée de muscles. Non, Marvin n'était pas le genre de gars qui traduisait une chamaillerie en baston. Du moins, pas lui.

\- Bon ok... Mais ça dépend. C'est quoi le secret?

\- Alors voilà...

Marvin avait du mal à faire sortir ses mots. Ce qui donna un certain malaise à Ajay. Il commençait à redouter ce qu'il allait lui dire. Le jeune aux cheveux rouges regarda furtivement l'environnement qui les entourait, avant de reposer ses yeux sur le regard dubitatif d'Ajay.

-Pour rendre le truc plus crédible, tu vois, on a loué des armes. On en aura chacun une pour pas faire de jaloux. Mais ça m'excite tellement cette histoire! Du coup j'ai décidé de mettre des balles dans la mienne. Vous c'est niet, votre joujou ce sera que pour faire joli!

-... Ok, et? Tu comptes tuer quelqu'un avec, c'est ça ton trip?

Marvin éclata de rire sous le nez d'Ajay, puis posa ses mains sur les épaules de ce dernier.

\- T'es con ou quoi? Jamais je ferais ça! Ce sera juste pour le fun! Imagine, on a affaire avec des coincés du bulbe. Je tire au plafond, et miracle, je peux te dire que ça va les décoincer! Et on a les bijoux, plus la caisse avec ça!

Il arborait une mine fière. Son petit secret lui valait finalement une réputation encore plus que malsaine, mais ça, Ajay s'en contre-fichait. Du moment qu'il s'amusait avec eux. Et là pour le coup, ça promettait du lourd.

\- C'est toi qu'est con. Tu vas pas dire ça aux autres?

Marvin relâcha son emprise sur Ajay, et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Boarf... À quoi bon. Ils vont juste me tabasser si je leur dit. Mais tu verras sur le coup, si ça arrive, ils me prendront pour Dieu!

Le regard de Marvin fut vite attiré vers la main d'Ajay. Celui-ci commençait à manipuler son téléphone sans aucune gêne. Il lui montra des expressions faciales bien prononcées, pour faire mine qu'il lisait des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû lire.

\- T'es sérieux? Tu traînes avec cette fille? Ça aussi je savais pas...

Marvin sauta sur place, son corps fut de suite envahit d'une colère immense qui le fit tressaillir.

\- De quoi j'me mêle?, tonna t'il.

Ajay ria à son tour sous le nez de Marvin, avant de lui rendre finalement son portable.

Le jeune aux cheveux rouge soupira sans retenue. Puis il ébouriffa les cheveux d'Ajay de ses mains presque squelettiques. La coiffure de ce dernier se retrouva encore plus en pétard que d'habitude.

\- C'est bien. T'as été sage.

/

Après une journée similaire à tant d'autres, Ajay prenait le chemin de la sortie de son école. Il fit un rapide bilan de cette journée: Ennui profond, assit de force pendant des heures, en face d'un homme qui parlait sans prendre la peine de vérifier l'attention de ses élèves. Et qui plus est, il racontait des choses encore plus chiantes que le fonctionnement de vie quotidien des fourmis.

Heureusement, quelque chose d'inhabituel allait se produire dans peu de temps. Rien que cette pensée lui redonna le sourire. Son portable vibra, il venait de recevoir un SMS de Marvin.

On pouvait y lire:

\- On est à notre repaire. Viens discrètos. Vérifie que personne te suis hein. On a une surprise pour toi. LOL

Ajay ricana intérieurement. Il se la jouait vraiment celui-là. Et puis, il ne voyait pas bien qui pouvait le suivre. À part une fille qui en pinçait pour lui, peut-être, et encore. Il le savait mais ne faisait rien pour faire avancer les choses. Pour dire juste, Ajay n'était pas très doué en ce qui concerne les filles. Il avait eu peut-être deux aventures, mais les concernées n'étaient pas sérieuses dans leur relation. Frustré, il les avait alors abandonnés sans vraiment leur rendre une explication. Il préférait jouer la carte de la sûreté, c'est à dire attendre de tomber vraiment amoureux.

Arrivé au "repaire" de sa bande de copains, il constata qu'ils étaient tous là. Six, six garçons qui reflétaient tous une allure de "badboy". En fait, seul Ajay arborait un look passe-partout.

Il se sentit de suite à l'aise, dès qu'ils les rejoignirent, placés au-dessous d'un pont d'autoroute. Une odeur de coke et de tabac envahissaient les lieux. Un lieu caché des regards, ou personne n'aurait l'idée d'aller y faire un tour.

\- T'es quand même venu Ajay. On pensait pas ça de toi.

\- Et pourquoi?, rétorqua-t-il avec une pointe d'énervement dans sa voix.

\- T'es trop... Trop sympa comparé à nous. J'te vois mal tenir un flingue et le braquer sur la tête d'une personne, avoua un de ces garçons. Il tenait un joint dans une de ces mains, qu'il grillait à grande vitesse.

\- 'Tain Aron, tu me prends pour qui? Je veux juste m'amuser et gagner du fric, comme vous!

Il lui offrit un large sourire avant de sortir un revolver d'un sac de sport, et le lui tendis.

\- Ok, va pour l'amusement. Bon, Marvin t'as déjà tout expliqué, enfin du moins l'essentiel. On se cache le visage, on rentre, on cri, on menace, on commande ce qu'on veut et on se barre.

L'excitation pouvait se faire sentir au sein du groupe. Certains imitaient déjà la scène en brandissant fièrement leur flingue.

\- Ça sera pas aussi simple, peut-être, avoua Ajay.

Son interlocuteur laissa un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça. Alors parle pas de malheur, steuplait.

L'asiatique posa son regard vers Marvin. Il lui rendit un clin d'œil qu'Ajay lui seul pouvait y comprendre la signification.

\- Bon, c'est pas le tout... Mais on a un boulot à faire!

/

Le groupe se situa maintenant en face du magasin. L'adrénaline avait atteint son paroxysme, Ajay en avait presque les mains moites. Mais il trouvait cette situation inhabituelle vraiment cool.

Ils enfilèrent leur cagoule et entrèrent de suite en trombe dans la boutique de luxe.

Les revolvers pointés vers tout ce qui bougeait, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les clients se retrouvent allongés à terre, de force.

Tout alla très vite. Aron s'imposa avec sa voix rauque et forte de leur donner les bijoux les plus chers. Les vendeurs, paniqués, se ruèrent pour exécuter ses ordres. Ils avaient bientôt leurs mains remplis d'objets composés d'ors et diamants.

Ajay n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il était tellement simple de faire un braquage à main armée et de se retrouver avec des poches pleines aux as.

Il s'imaginait déjà à bord d'une Lamborghini bleue turquoise, sa couleur préférée, sur les routes de Miami ou un lieu du même genre. Il déchanta de suite lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'un vendeur était en train d'appuyer sur un bouton, en dessous de la caisse. Le bouton d'alarme qui avertit les autorités. Un cri s'arracha de sa gorge.

\- Faut partir les gars, il a averti les flics!

\- Quoi? T'as avertis les flics, t'es sérieux?

Un jeune de la bande s'approcha du vendeur en question et lui colla le canon du revolver sur son crâne.

Paniqué, il se mit à genoux en le suppliant de ne pas le tuer. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, avec le poids de sa faute sur sa conscience.

Ajay lança un regard furtif sur Marvin, pensant au secret qu'il lui avait avoué. Celui-ci semblait paniquer tout seul, mal à l'aise. Personne d'autre ne l'avait remarqué, trop occupés à régner l'ordre et la terreur au sein de la boutique.

Un bruit sourd éclata. Des cris s'échappèrent alors, tandis que les jeunes bandits dirigeaient leur regard vers la source du bruit.

\- C'est quoi ce délire?

\- Jonah? Tu l'as tué?

Le corps de l'homme sans vie s'écroula, bientôt trempé dans une mare de sang conséquente.

Jonah avait jeté son arme à terre, pour venir écraser ses mains sur son visage. Il était complètement dépité, et marmonnait des mots indescriptibles.

\- Faut partir ça craint trop!

\- J'ai rien compris c'est quoi ce bordel?!

La sirène de police commençait à résonner au dehors. Ajay se rua pour déclencher la fermeture des grilles de la boutique.

\- Tu nous enfermes?

\- Non, on va passer vers l'arrière, ça nous laissera en peu de temps.

\- Pas con!

\- Oublie pas ton flingue Jonah, si tu veux pas te retrouver en prison!

Ils se trouvèrent ainsi un chemin qui déboucha sur un parking.

\- Mecs, y'a plein de bagnoles, et je sais voler les voitures: on est libre!

\- Ouais bah te réjouis pas encore et fais ton boulot!

Quelques instants plus tard, le groupe se marrait déjà de ce qu'ils venaient de leur arriver, à bord d'une voiture volée. Sauf Jonah qui tremblait encore d'avoir vu de ses propres yeux, la balle heurter le corps de sa victime. Et Ajay, qui se demandait si ses amis ne finiraient pas par lui pourrir complètement la vie.

\- Aller avouez, c'était terrible non? On se serait cru dans un film! Y'a même eu un cadavre, t'ain j'y crois pas, c'est ouf!

\- Hey, c'est qui qu'a rajouté des balles dans le flingue de Jonah? Le pauvre il est sous le choc maintenant, 'tain vous faites pitié!

L'asiatique les laissa s'embrouiller. Après tout ce n'était pas lui qui s'était impliqué là-dedans.

Il soupira. Ils étaient tellement naïfs. Ils leur donnèrent au maximum une semaine avant qu'ils se retrouvent tous derrière les barreaux. Louer des armes laisse forcément des traces. Les autorités vont mener l'enquête la dessus. Ensuite, ils se rendront compte que la balle ayant servi de meurtre appartenait à une arme bien spécifique. La commande groupée va alors être bien visible, et ils les retrouveront de cette façon-là.


	3. Chapter 3

Culpabilité, quand tu nous tiens. Elle nous ronge de l'intérieur, incapable de s'en séparer. Elle hante nos pensées, pour qu'enfin elle réussisse à nous faire croire des choses qui détruisent notre estime.

Il fallait réagir. Depuis une semaine, Ajay ne pensait plus qu'à ce braquage à main armée. En plus, les médias ne parlaient que de ça, ce qui avait le don de le faire souffrir encore plus. À la télé, on ne pouvait pas louper cet événement lors du journal des infos. Les policiers étaient en recherche active, pour l'instant, ils savaient juste que les bandits étaient au nombre de six. Plutôt jeune, habillés comme de véritables gars de la cité, ou bien comme de véritables hard-rockeur *sauf un*.

Ça faisait la énième fois que la vidéo de caméra de surveillance passait devant ses yeux. Il se revoyait à chaque fois en train d'accuser et de mettre à mort ce pauvre vendeur. Tout était de sa faute, en vrai. Il aurait dû avertir ses amis, mais d'une autre manière...

\- Tu pourrais nous répondre au lieu de nous foutre un vent !

Une voix l'arracha de ses pensées, Aron et toute sa bande à ses côtés le regardais comme si ils avaient vu un ovni. Ils étaient installés sur une table, dans la cafet' de leur université. Leur popularité de voyou faisait attirer plusieurs regards, parfois curieux, parfois intimidés.

\- Ça t'ennuie pas de me laisser regarder la télé?

Il se mit à continuer en chuchotant, craignant qu'une oreille espionne se faufile dans leur conversation.

\- Vous êtes au courant qu'on est en train de parler sur nous à la télé la?

\- Ouais mais bon, ça sert à rien de se pourrir la tête avec ça. Si ça sent trop le cramé, au pire on se casse... Je sais pas encore ou mais voilà. On a assez d'argent pour partir si tu vois ce que je veux dire haha!

\- Tu vas attendre d'être sûr qu'ils nous trouvent pour décider de partir? Tu sous-estime les flics, ce sera trop tard vieux!

Ajay avait un peu trop haussé le ton, les personnes à leurs côtés avaient stoppées leurs discussions pour le regarder bizarrement. Il leur rendit un sourire mais il savait très bien que ça le rendait encore moins crédible.

Il se voyait déjà en prison, et c'était bel et bien le seul de la bande à penser comme ça.

Jonah, qui était assis à côté de lui, lui fit une tape amicale dans son dos. Son sourire avait l'air sincère, mais dans ses yeux, on pouvait y lire une certaine souffrance. Il n'était plus le même depuis le drame. Son âme de caïd s'était évaporée, pour laisser place à un garçon ternis par la tristesse.

\- De toute façon tu veux qu'on fasse quoi? Qu'on aille se rendre? On a plus rien à faire à part cracher sur celui qu'a mis une balle dans un de ces flingues! Je sais pas qui c'est, mais c'est une vraie femmelette! Incapable de se dénoncer quoi! C'est obligé que ce soit un de vous, c'était certifié que ces armes étaient inoffensives!

La tension montait, et Ajay se dit qu'il pouvait être probable que ça se dégénère d'ici peu de temps.

Shaun tapa un poing sur la table, sous l'effet d'une colère inexpliquée.

\- Si on commence à juger ça va pas le faire!

\- Tu t'énerves, c'est que t'es le coupable Shaun!

\- Je viens de dire quoi! T'es sourd mec?

\- Putain mais fermez-la un peu ! Vous êtes pas discret c'est ouf…

Ajay plongea sa tête dans le creux de ses mains. En temps normal, ce genre de situation l'amuserait comme un fou. Mais pas là. Soudain il sentit quelque chose le gratter dans son dos. En se retournant, il vit une présence féminine derrière lui. Surpris, il se leva pour lui faire face.

\- Je peux te parler deux secondes?

Cette fille, il l'a reconnaissait. Celle qui la suivait en cachette, celle qui l'épiait. Il avait peur de ce qui allait suivre.

\- Euh... Oui?

\- Nan mais t'es sérieux? Cette fille-là?

Aron s'esclaffa de rire, le doigt pointé sur la fille en question.

\- Va pas avec elle, elle va te demander de sortir avec toi. J'te sauve la vie d'avance. Il paraît qu'elle est bizarre, le genre de fille qui traîne que avec des intellos chiants et qui connaissent même pas l'humour.

\- Mais t'es ...

Il pivota la tête pour observer de nouveau la fille mais elle s'éloignait déjà en courant.

Il s'élança à sa poursuite en lançant un regard noir à Aron mais la perdu de vue. Lorsqu'il la retrouva dans son champ de vision, elle était en train d'interpeller le directeur. Il se trouvait dans une zone dénuée de cris et de bavardages, ce qui lui permit de comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

\- ... que j'ai découvert qui a fait le vol à main armée qui passe en ce moment à la télé. Le groupe d'Aron et Marvin, ils disaient que l'un d'entre eux avait mis une balle dans un pistolet, et qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire à part se rendre! Ça ne m'étonnerait pas d'eux, vu qu'ils sont six, comme ce qu'ils annoncent à la télé!

L'homme âgé fut choqué mais approuva sa version des faits, qu'il jugea comme tout à fait plausible.

Le cœur d'Ajay battait à la chamade. C'était quoi cette fille? Était-elle réellement amoureuse de lui? On aurait plutôt dit l'inverse, à en juger ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Cette garce les menait droit vers la salle d'interrogatoire. Si Ishwari apprenait que son fils séjournait chez les flics, sa santé physique en prendrait encore un coup. Déjà qu'Ajay voyait très bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais elle ne voulait pas en parler.

Il eut alors une idée brillantissime. Certes dangereuse et égoïste, mais il y voyait là l'unique moyen de préserver sa mère.

Il quitta l'université en courant à toute jambe, bousculant parfois des élèves au passage. Il crut entendre à un moment une voix féminine l'interpeller. Non, il n'avait plus de temps pour discuter. Il croisa par malheur son professeur avec qui il devait avoir cours juste après.

\- Je suppose qu'un autre zéro sera rajouté à votre collection, Mr Ghale!

Il stoppa sa course lorsqu'il arriva au commissariat de police. La boule au ventre, il respira longuement et profondément avant de se lancer. Il était sur le point de faire quelque chose de grave, mais il ne voyait pas d'autres solutions. Après tout, il n'avait qu'à pas traîner avec des gens pareils.

\- Bonjour. Je viens à propos de l'affaire du vol armé, qui s'est passé il y a une semaine, pas très loin d'ici.

\- Oui?

\- Je viens pour dénoncer celui qui a tué le commerçant... C'est Jonah Fiedler. Comme j'ai participé à ce braquage, je peux vous dire le nom des autres. Mais… Est-ce que si je vous rends certains bijoux volés, j'éviterais la prison?

L'homme le regarda d'un air ébahi, il ne s'attendait pas à entendre un truc pareil.

\- Euuuh oui très bien... Vous dites que vous voulez échapper à la prison après avoir dénoncé vos… Collègues?

\- J'ai réglé le problème monsieur, s'il vous plait. Ils... En fait ils m'ont forcé à participer. Je suis prêt à avoir une amende à la place.

\- Ok, attendez je reviens...

Quelques longues heures plus tard, Ajay sortit enfin du commissariat. Il venait de gagner une bataille, mais ça ne se lisait pas du tout sur son visage. Tout compte fait, il ne se sentait pas bien du tout, encore moins bien que tout à l'heure. Il venait de trahir ses amis et perdre beaucoup d'argent. Dans quelques instants, ils allaient être interpellés, puis mit derrière les barreaux en apprenant que c'est Ajay Ghale qui les avaient désignés. Un égoïste, oui il n'était qu'un horrible égoïste. Pire que ça même.

Il voulait disparaître de cet endroit, cette fois ci, c'était décidé. Il n'avait plus rien à y faire de toute façon.

Il décida d'aller faire une petite visite chez sa mère avant de la quitter. C'est sans grand étonnement qu'il découvrit qu'elle n'était pas encore rentrée, malgré l'heure tardive. Il en conclu qu'elle devait être en train de passer de bons moments avec un sombre inconnu.

Cette pensée lui mit les nerfs à vif, et c'est sans réfléchir qu'il commença à faire ses valises. L'appel à sa liberté avait sonné. Il souhait plus que tout se refaire une autre vie, rencontrer des personnes différentes, ayant de grandes valeurs à ses yeux. Les sourires qui illuminaient le visage de sa mère, lorsqu'elle rentrait chez elle, ne laissait aucun doute que quelqu'un s'occupait bien de sa personne. Il prit le temps de lui écrire une lettre d'adieu, sans mentionner l'endroit où il allait se rendre. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle sache. Cela la rendrait folle et il ne le supporterait pas.

C'est sous la pluie qu'il quitta le lieu où il avait vécu durant ses 21 années d'existence.

Il prit l'avion en direction de l'Inde pour ensuite continuer son chemin en bus, seul moyen de transport qui pouvait l'amener jusqu'au Kyrat.

/

De violentes secousses le réveillèrent en sursaut. Le bus prenait des routes de plus en plus sinueuses, son dos pouvait en témoigner. Il regarda par la fenêtre et pu constater que sa mère avait bien raison sur ce point-là. La région du Kyrat est magnifique. Les montagnes de L'Himalaya sont encore plus impressionnantes à voir en vrai que dans les films. Il avait hâte de pouvoir explorer de son plein gré.

Il remarqua une femme assise un peu plus loin, qui n'était pas encore la lorsqu'il s'était assoupi un peu plus tôt. Elle gémissait par moment des paroles incompréhensibles, les mains jointes entres elles. Elle priait. Ses prières n'avaient pas l'air de lui apporter du réconfort, elles avait l'air tendue, le regard filant de droite à gauche. Elle arriva même à donner un peu de stress à Ajay, sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi.

\- Excusez-moi... Ça va ?

La femme sorti enfin de sa torpeur et posa son regard sur lui. Ses sourcils froncés trahissaient son mensonge.

\- Merci, ça va.

Un silence s'ensuivit. Il la regarda attentivement, elle transportait avec elle un sac assez conséquent comparé à son gabarit de jeune fille fluette. Une touriste, sûrement, conclus t'il. Il remarqua qu'il la fixait un peu trop lorsque son regard recroisa le sien.

\- Vous êtes déjà allée au Kyrat?, questionna-t-il pour tenter de se rattraper.

Elle lui répondit non avec la tête, avant de reprendre ses prières.

Sa personnalité mystérieuse s'accordait bien avec sa beauté, cela attisait la curiosité d'Ajay, mais il se dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas la déranger plus que ça.

La discussion qu'il avait eu beaucoup plus tôt avec le conducteur du bus, avant de monter à bord lui revint à l'esprit. Il s'était monté froid et autoritaire. Il avait demandé par plusieurs fois de lui montrer son passeport, et s'il était bien sûr de vouloir passer la frontière. En y repensant, il trouvait ça un peu louche.

Le bus se stoppa soudain, le conducteur fit signe aux passagers que tout était normal, avant de sortir à l'extérieur. Ajay pencha sa tête afin de pouvoir observer ce qu'il se passait au dehors. Des hommes armés jusqu'aux dents se tenaient en face du bus, ils avaient apparemment besoin de parler au chauffeur.

\- Ces types, c'est des militaires?, questionna le jeune homme à l'un des passagers qui était assis à côté de lui. Celui-ci marqua un sourire en coin sans prendre la peine de répondre. Il était en train de se moquer de lui ouvertement. Ok.

Le conducteur retourna quelques instants après vers les passagers pour réclamer leur passeport.

Sauf que la jeune fille refusa de le lui donner.

\- Aller, donne-le moi ! Tu préfères mourir sous leurs balles?

\- Vous allez peut être un peu loin...

L'homme fusilla Ajay du regard. Les autres passagers le regardaient aussi d'un drôle d'air, comme si il venait de dire une mauvaise blague. Il préféra alors se répéter que ces gens étaient tout simplement mal lunés.

Après vérification des passeports, le bus repartit pour s'arrêter au premier village croisé. Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à s'éloigner du bus lorsque le conducteur l'agrippa par son épaule.

\- Dites, vous seriez pas le fils de Mohan vous? Ouais c'est ça, Ajay Ghale. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Je pensais pas vous revoir un jour...

Il lui répondit par une grimace d'étonnement.

\- Euuh,oui. Ce que je fais la... Bah je découvre mon pays natal. Ma mère m'en parlais que très peu. Comment vous savez que Mohan était mon père ?

L'homme se tenant en face de lui se mit à rire sans retenue.

\- Décidément... Elle va encore foutre la merde je le sens! La curiosité est un vilain défaut p'tit gars, tu vas vite t'en rendre compte. Enfin, peut être que ta venue va faire bouger les choses, qui sait...

Il ne lui laissa pas le droit d'en savoir plus, il démarra le moteur en lui faisant un bref signe d'au revoir. Le bus repartit en direction de la ou ils venaient d'arriver.

\- C'est quoi ce type... Il me racontait quoi la?

Ses doutes et questionnements furent vite interrompus par le grabuge des petits villageois qui jouaient au ballon dans la rigolade, un peu plus loin. Il se dit alors qu'il était temps de rencontrer ces habitants et en apprendre sur leur culture. Ajay s'en réjouissait d'avance, marchant tranquillement vers un groupe de personnes.


	4. Chapter 4

Le village était perché sur les hauteurs d'une colline, qui donnait une vue panoramique exceptionnelle sur la nature et ce dont elle pouvait offrir. L'air était donc complètement différent de sa ville aux États-Unis, il eut d'ailleurs le tournis pendant un petit temps. Oui, ce cadre méritait une belle effluve de touristes, mais lorsque l'on s'attardait à regarder le contenu du village, ça ne collait plus du tout. Des femmes accroupies par terre juraient en pleurant à chaudes larmes. D'autres essayaient d'implorer leurs voisins pour qu'ils leur donne un peu d'argent. Les maisons n'étaient pas entretenues, des fissures se formaient à peu près sur toutes les habitations du village. Les gens n'avaient pas l'air heureux, malgré leur cadre de vie plutôt paradisiaque. Certains même se criaient dessus pour une quelconque raison.

\- Je suis tombé ou la? Le village le plus reculé au monde? Je crois que je vais vite partir d'ici...

Il décida tout de même d'aller voir ce fameux groupe de gens qui discutaient tranquillement mais un homme le percuta violemment alors qu'il venait de sortir en trombe d'une habitation.

\- Ah, excusez-moi!

\- C'est rien, mais...

\- Je ne vous ai jamais aperçu avant, qui êtes-vous? On se connaît tous ici, on est comme des frères et sœurs...Vous venez de quel village, du Nord peut être? Ahaha impossible...

\- Je suis... Un touriste.

\- Quoi?

Ajay ne comprenait rien. Il ne comprenait pas cette réaction. Ou plutôt les réactions des gens en général. En fait, il redoutait une chose terrible... Les yeux verts olive de cet homme le dévisageais, il eut du mal à accepter ce qu'il venait d'entendre, apparemment.

\- Ok. Ça c'est pas anodin, vous le savez? Si j'étais vous, je repartirais tout de suite, il est encore temps. Vous n'avez pas à vous infiltrer dans un pays comme celui-ci, c'est trop dangereux.

Alors il avait vu juste. Le Kyrat était en guerre. Il se sentait à ce moment la si bête et inutile. Qu'allait-il faire du coup? Rentrer chez lui et affronter de nouveau l'ennui qu'il redoute tant, avec ses erreurs monumentales qui hantent ses pensées? Ou accepter la situation dangereuse de son pays natal et vivre avec? Le choix devait être vite fait...

\- C'est... J'ai des origines Kyrati, ma mère et mon père vivaient ici avant que je naisse.

Le sourcil de l'homme s'éleva.

\- Et vous avez décidé de revenir au Kyrat sans rien savoir de ce qu'il se passe ici... Sans être mis au courant qu'un démon a pris possession de notre cher pays?

Il esquissa un rictus tout en frottant lentement sa barbe naissante. Ajay ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça, il devinait qu'il était en train de le prendre pour un sombre inconscient. Ou alors il ne le croyait tout simplement pas.

\- Vos parents avaient réussi à s'enfuir du pays, eh bien, c'est plutôt balaise... Mais, en y repensant...

Son regard s'éclaircit d'un coup, comme si il venait de résoudre une enquête policière. Un sourire d'espoir illumina son visage mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, comme si il voulait garder cet espoir en lui le plus longtemps possible.

\- Ajay Ghale! Mohan était votre père? À ce qu'on m'a raconté, votre mère Ishwari s'est échappée du Kyrat avec son jeune fils... Est-ce vous?

\- C'est ça...

Les mains de l'homme se hâtèrent d'agripper ses avant-bras, qu'il serra peut être un peu trop fort vu la grimace qu'Ajay afficha.

\- Vraiment? Alors vous n'êtes pas qu'un simple touriste! Vous êtes ici pour combattre avec nous, comme ce que votre père avait pu faire auparavant ! Vous avez ça en vous, j'en suis sûr!

Son intonation de voix avait radicalement changée. L'indifférence qu'il dégageait envers Ajay il y a encore peu s'était transformée en véritable compassion. Ce qui le dégoûta pas mal en vrai. Il croyait en sa personne uniquement parce-que son père était un guerrier légendaire.

\- Je...

Une femme sortit à son tour à toute vitesse de la maison et vint se placer à la hauteur de l'homme qui voulait faire d'Ajay un véritable combattant.

\- Quand on s'engueule Sabal, tu pourrais au moins avoir l'audace de rester et assumer tes dires! Tu crois qu'on va avancer dans nos plans si on réagit comme des gamins?

Son regard rempli de détermination restait accroché sur Sabal, et ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle était déjà repartie s'enfermer dans la maison ou avait eu lieu peu avant leur engueulade.

\- C'est rien... Ça arrive souvent en ce moment. On a des idéaux trop différents sur l'avenir du Kyrat, et j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver à cause de ça... On a essayé depuis bien trop longtemps de trouver un terrain d'entente... Mais que veux-tu, on ne change pas une personne.

Ajay se mit à reculer doucement avec un sourire forcé sur ses lèvres.

\- Écoutez... Je comprends votre situation, mais je ne sais pas en quoi je pourrais vous être utile... Je devrais repartir, ça serait plus sûr. Pour vous comme pour moi.

Il ressentait que Sabal n'appréciait pas du tout ses dires. Après tout, il ne devait pas se sentir obligé de faire la guerre alors qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi il la faisait, c'était insensé!

\- Très bien. Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'escorter jusqu'à la frontière, qui doit être maintenant blindée d'hommes armés, prêt à te descendre Ghale.

Sabal se rapprocha du jeune homme sidéré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il posa une main sur son épaule avant d'entamer une marche avec lui.

\- Tu ne peux plus reculer Ajay! Je suis sûr que ta visite est un signe de notre Dieu Banashur. Ton père a fait honneur au Kyrat, il a créé le Sentier d'Or, un regroupement de résistants prêt à tuer Pagan Min, le Roi de ce pays qui fait office d'ennemi sur tout le peuple Kyrati.

Ses pas s'arrêtèrent, pour regarder Ajay d'un air grave.

\- Tu as passé la frontière, donc ton nom est entre les lèvres des mercenaires de Pagan. Il ne te reste que peu de temps pour te cacher, il va envoyer ses hommes pour te retrouver, j'en suis sûr.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, ce Pagan? Je suis peut être le fils d'un chef résistant mais je n'ai rien à voir dans cette histoire!

Sabal soupira longuement puis le força à monter à l'intérieur d'un 4x4, ce qui énerva un peu plus Ajay. De quel droit cet homme avait le contrôle entier de ses actes et décisions? Il le menait droit vers une galère cauchemardesque. Non, il ne le sentait pas, ce Sabal.

La voiture démarra en trombe pour s'éclipser au cœur de la forêt montagneuse.

\- Voilà, ici tu seras en sécurité.

Le lieu de sécurité était une vieille bâtisse construite au beau milieu de la nature, plus difficile à trouver donc.

\- Vous êtes sérieux? Je vais devoir rester ici pour combien de temps? Parce que je me vois pas cloîtré là-dedans.

Sabal ne répondit pas tout de suite à la question, il semblait plus préoccupé par l'environnement qui les entourait.

\- Je suis désolé... Dès que la situation se sera calmée, tu rejoindras le Sentier d'Or. Je crois en toi Ajay, prends ça comme un compliment. Ton père serait fier d'apprendre que son fils se bats pour une cause dont il s'était acharné jusqu'au périple de sa vie.

Ce dernier ne réagit même pas, seul son agacement s'agrandissait à mesure ou Sabal parlait.

Tandis qu'Ajay s'infiltrait dans la maison, celui-ci fit volte-face et se retrouva en face de Sabal. Il avait une folle envie de lui dire ses quatre vérités.

\- Et si je n'ai pas envie de rejoindre le Sentier d'or?

Il engagea un pas qui obligea Sabal de reculer, surpris. Cet homme était juste en train de lui faire monter à la tête des choses sordides, et malheureusement pour Sabal, il n'était pas facile à convaincre.

\- Vous allez me tuer? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi?

L'autre se mit à rire.

\- Non voyons. Je ne suis pas dans le même rang que Pagan Min. Cela peut te paraître abrupt, mais quand tu le connaîtras mieux tu feras vite ton choix.

Sur ces mots, Sabal l'enferma dans la bâtisse sans qu'il ait eu quelque chose à redire. Il se retrouva alors seul, coincé à l'intérieur d'une baraque miteuse abandonnée ou les meubles et objets étaient recouverts d'une couche de poussière déjà bien visible.

\- Il se fout de moi, c'est ça!

Ajay fulminait de rage, les bras chargés d'un sac de provisions sagement donné par Sabal. Il se laissait manipuler par un type qu'il ne connaissait à peine, et il faudrait en plus qu'il lui fasse confiance! Impuissant face à la situation, il regardait la voiture s'éloigner en laissant des nuages de poussières derrière elle.

Il grognait intérieurement, zieutant son nouvel abri de fond en comble. En y faisant plus attention, on pouvait remarquer que les habitants qui vivaient ici il y'a fort longtemps fabriquaient des couteaux en tout genre. Quelques-unes de leurs créations étaient encore posées à même le sol, à rouiller face au temps qui s'écoulait. Ajay n'hésita pas à prendre un de ces couteaux, celle qu'il prit avait toujours sa longue et fine lame bien aiguisée. Il frappa alors sauvagement une vitre de fenêtre à l'aide du manche de sa dague. Quelques éclats de verre volèrent un peu partout, griffant son visage malgré que celui-ci le protégeait avec son autre main.

Une fois la vitre complètement brisée, il réussit à se faufiler à l'extérieur du taudis. Des injures s'échappaient de sa bouche lorsqu'il essuya ses lèvres du sang qui s'écoulait furtivement.

Satisfait de son échappatoire, il riait intérieurement de la tête que ferait son ravisseur quand il se rendra compte que son élu s'était enfui. Enfin, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Plus de Sabal qui tente de faire de la propagande sur son armée. Il était libre. Mais qu'allait-il faire maintenant? Rebrousser chemin pour quitter son pays natal, alors qu'il s'y était déjà mystérieusement attaché? Quoique trouver la mort lors d'une simple balade de découverte serait plus qu'idiot.

Une rivière croisée sur son chemin interrompit ses réflexions et décida de goûter l'eau qu'elle pouvait écouler.

Sachant qu'il ne savait pas ce qui le réservait par la suite, il but à grande gorgée, oubliant presque que la nature autour de lui continuait de s'agiter. Celle-ci pouvait s'avérer parfois dangereuse. Un ours se rapprochait furtivement, de l'autre côté de la rive. L'animal avait flairé qu'un corps sans vie reposait au fond de la rivière. Ajay releva la tête lorsqu'un grognement sourd surgit. Il se trouvait en face de lui et tentait maladroitement de traverser la rivière, malgré le courant bien trop vif. Ajay en profita pour s'éclipser, le cœur encore sous le choc. Une fois éloigné du danger, il se retourna pour découvrir une scène macabre. Le corps encore bien préservé d'une jeune fille sans vie venait de se retrouver dans la gueule de l'ours, satisfait de sa trouvaille pour son futur diner. A en juger ses vêtements, elle n'était qu'une simple paysanne qui avait dû mener une vie bien rude. Cette vision lui provoqua un haut-le-cœur qui le fit courir jusqu'à atterrir devant un hameau. Ses jambes tremblaient encore et il ne savait pas si c'était dû à l'effort ardu qu'il venait de fournir ou bien le fait d'avoir vu une personne se faire happer par des crocs affamés d'un ours.

\- Euh, y'a quelqu'un?

A part les gazouillis d'oiseaux, seul ses pas émettaient un bruit de feuillages craquant sous ses pieds.

\- On dirait bien que non...

Il tendit un regard vers le ciel, des nuances orangées commençaient à teindre d'un joli dégradé la voute céleste. La lumière du jour allait disparaitre dans moins d'une heure pour laisser place à une nuit de ténèbres. Ce village se traduisait alors pour lui comme un oasis en plein désert. Ne voyant qu'aucune vie humaine rodait dans le coin, il s'installa dans une des maisons. Elle abritait une cheminée qu'Ajay ne tarda pas à allumer. Rester ici pour la nuit était plus sage, il repartirait et quitterait le Kyrat dès que l'aube aura pointé son nez.

Une lettre abandonnée sur une table l'interpella, les mots transcrits sur la feuille à moité arrachée se faisaient presque illisibles. La main de l'auteur devait trembler lorsqu'il l'eut écrit.

"C'en est trop. C'est la troisième fois que nous déménageons à cause de ces coups de feu incessants. Nous nous dirigeons au Sud, bientôt nous serons à la hauteur de la région de Banapur. J'espère que là-bas la vie sera plus prospère. A celui ou celle qui lira cette lettre, ne restez pas ici, ce n'est qu'une triste région dominée par l'armée Royale. Pour ma part je ne crois pas en l'avenir du Kyrat quand je pense au Sentier d'Or. Peut-être que votre point de vue est plus positif envers eux. Même si je prie les Dieux du Kyrat, je ne vois qu'une ombre qui s'étale lentement sur ce pays. Je souhaite de tout cœur qu'une lumière vienne éclairer nos espoirs perdus, mais vous me direz, la réalité de ce Monde ne donne pas d'offrandes aussi facilement. Restez à l'affut, observez bien, mais ne faites pas confiance au Sentier d'Or. Que Banashur vous protège."

Le dernier mot bâclé semblaient être écrit sous une pression maximale, peut être que l'armée Royale et le Sentier d'Or étaient entrés en scène à ce moment-là.

Cette lettre offrait les preuves qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Ses pensées s'égaraient vers l'espoir que cette personne soit toujours vivante, quand soudain on toqua à la porte.

Le regard d'Ajay s'accrocha à celle-ci, hésitant, avec une peur de se retrouver en face de sa propre mort.


	5. Chapter 5

On toqua une deuxième fois. Cette fois ci les coups étaient plus prononcés. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si stressé? Après tout, un mercenaire à sa recherche ne se serait pas compliqué la tâche en allant frapper poliment à sa porte. Il l'aurait plutôt défoncée à coups de pieds sans lui demander auparavant la permission. Oui, cela n'avait aucun sens.

Il respira un grand coup, évaporant toute idée morbide de sa tête.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apercevoir une frêle silhouette au pied de l'entrée.

\- Bonsoir...Excusez-moi... Je, je ne vous dérange pas?

La jeune fille esquissait un visage timide et embêté, son regard défilait dans tous les sens, la peur pouvait se lire à travers ses yeux. Le crépuscule empêchait de bien apercevoir les traits détaillés de son visage.

De son côté, Ajay pouvait revivre sereinement. Ses doigts qui venaient caresser nerveusement le manche de sa dague se détendirent.

\- Que faites-vous ici?

\- Ma voiture est tombée en panne. Du coup, j'ai dû marcher le long de la route pour trouver un lieu d'habitation. A un moment j'ai voulu couper le chemin pour aller plus vite en empruntant la forêt... Sauf que je me suis perdue...

Sa voix était faible, par moment elle sortait presque ses mots en chuchotant.

\- Vous voulez entrer c'est ça?

Elle observa d'un œil curieux l'intérieur de la maisonnée. On doutait bien ce qu'elle souhaitait, à peine Ajay s'était écarté pour lui laisser un passage qu'elle entra en lui faisant tout de même un signe de remerciement avec la tête. Il fut troublé par ce petit changement de comportement.

La lumière tamisée de la cheminée révélait les habillements de la jeune fille: une robe longue aux motifs fins et élégants ornaient ses couleurs joyeusement saturées. Sa coiffure était cachée par un foulard rouge agrémenté de parures en or qui lui tombaient sur son front, tandis que de nombreuses perles couraient sur son cou jusqu'au niveau de sa taille.

\- J'imagine qu'avec une tenue pareille, ça n'a pas été très simple d'arriver jusqu'ici...

Elle se retourna et se surprit à lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous avez raison.

Tout en refermant la porte, Ajay fut pris d'une certaine curiosité.

\- Vous revenez d'un événement en particulier, ou une fête, quelque chose dans le genre?

\- Oui, il y a eu aujourd'hui un rituel de vénération envers notre Dieu, les femmes dansaient pour la Cérémonie de Rishi-Panchami. C'est aussi populaire autour des frontières du Kyrat vous savez.

\- Ah, c'est intéressant !

La jeune fille tira une moue boudeuse avant de rajouter:

\- Mouais, c'est surtout une certaine personne qui m'a forcé à y aller.

Sa voix était maintenant plus distincte. Elle se débarrassa de son foulard de soie qui entourait son cou pour le jeter négligemment sur le dossier d'une chaise.

\- Et vous, pourquoi êtes-vous ici?

Ajay ne parvint pas à répondre tout de suite à cette question. Il vint s'asseoir sur un lit, les sourcils froncés par les images qui défilaient dans sa tête. Se remémorant de sa situation, il jugea bon de cacher la vérité à cette parfaite inconnue.

\- Je fuis l'armée Royale et le Sentier d'Or. Et mon rêve serait de rentrer chez moi.

La jeune femme le rejoignit pour venir s'asseoir juste à côté de lui. Par reflex il s'écarta, étonné d'un tel rapprochement. Un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres de la fille.

\- Alors comme ça vous êtes contre ces 2 mouvements? Remarque il n'est pas rare que le peuple Kyrati pense comme vous... Ces individus en ont marre de cette guerre qui n'en finit pas. Ils n'ont plus de confiances. Le Sentier d'Or... Pff ils ne font que de retarder leur liberté avec leurs 2 chefs aussi têtus qu'idiots!

\- Ah?

Elle pouffa de rire en retour de sa réponse.

\- Vous ne savez pas? Vous venez d'où exactement? La planète Mars?

Vexé, Il lui rendit un regard sombre lorsqu'il croisa ses prunelles chocolat. Il décrocha tout de suite malgré la tentation hypnotisante qu'avait son regard.

\- Moi, je crois en Pagan Min. Ce n'est qu'un pauvre homme qui essaye tant bien que mal de faire régner la paix... Et à qui on a enlevé toute humanité en lui.

Elle avait fini sa phrase d'un ton presque rauque, comme s'il avait été difficile pour elle de les prononcer.

Elle posa délicatement une main sur le dos d'Ajay et soupira.

\- Je l'ai croisé une fois, il m'avait aidé à repousser des hommes affreusement collants qui envahissaient mes journées. Je les suppliais sans arrêt de me laisser tranquille, mais rien ne les arrêtais. De vraies sangsues. Quelle chance j'ai eu ce jour-là quand il m'a aperçue!

Ses yeux brillaient d'admiration alors que sa main remontait doucement vers sa nuque. Il commençait à douter de cette femme mais la laissa faire, il trouvait ça plutôt amusant en fait. Avec un peu d'appréhension, il prit compte qu'elle agissait sous ses paroles de véritable fan-girl.

\- Il a réglé le problème avec de simples mots! On aurait dit des chiens punis qui écoutaient leur maître! Il les a ensuite emmenés de force avec lui, je ne sais pas où, et je ne les ai jamais revus...N'est-ce pas si héroïque?

Il prit le risque de replonger ses yeux dans les siens mais tressailli lors de ce contact à distance. La jeune fille avait ressenti son malaise et en profita pour se rapprocher encore plus de lui.

\- Et vous, êtes-vous ce genre d'homme?

Ajay déglutit avec difficulté, son attention commençait à se perdre dans sa voix douce et sa beauté particulière. Quelques frissons lui parcoururent l'échine lorsqu'une main tomba lentement sur son genou. Malgré ses frissons une bouffée de chaleur le surprit, se répandant dans tout son corps.

Il se leva alors précipitamment, dégageant au passage la main baladeuse, pour marcher jusqu'à une fenêtre. L'air frais qui réussissait à s'infiltrer lui fit grand bien.

\- Je ne suis pas un tyran.

La fille gloussa et préféra se taire suite à cette remarque.

Une petite voix dans son esprit l'avertit de son acte non-réfléchi, il n'aurait jamais dû accueillir qui que ce soit ici, surtout dans ce maudit pays. Toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontrées au Kyrat étaient plus ou moins bizarres. La culpabilité le rongea de nouveau, puis se sont ses erreurs passées qui resurgirent. Il tapa violemment de son poing recouvert d'un gant en cuir la surface du mur pour se défouler un tant soit peu. Tant pis si la fille le prend pour un fou.

\- Tu as besoin de parler, peut-être?

Son cœur manqua un battement, une voix claire sonnait si proche de lui. Immergé dans ses pensées il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qui l'entourait, elle l'avait rejoint une nouvelle fois dans sa zone d'intimité.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Laissez-moi tranquille !

Il montrait une expression ferme et déterminée mais celle-ci s'effaçait à mesure où il affrontait son regard. Cette femme possédait un magnétisme qui devait sûrement faire chavirer de nombreux cœurs de la gente masculine.

\- Il y a quelque chose que tu caches et que tu ne veux pas avouer j'en suis sûre, souffla-t-elle.

De ses mains fines, elle agrippa son blouson pour le pousser lentement mais fermement contre le mur. Lui ne savait plus comment réagir, quelque chose l'empêchait de se défendre, il trouvait presque la situation actuelle agréable.

Elle se servit de sa faiblesse pour passer ses mains dans son dos tandis qu'il ne bronchait toujours pas. Il n'était pas parfaitement convaincu que tout cela allait trop vite lorsqu'elle approchait dangereusement son visage vers le sien. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de contrôler ses émotions et sa respiration saccadée, mais rien ne se passa ensuite. Il sentait juste quelque chose de froid lui coller aux poignets.

Lorsqu'il les ré-ouvrit, il pouvait lire sur les lèvres de la jeune fille une satisfaction si intense que cela en faisait presque peur.

\- C'était tellement simple, nargua t'elle en venant caresser son visage à l'expression incrédule.

Elle empoigna un Takie-Walkie et s'amusa à contempler Ajay en train de se rendre compte de sa situation.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites, détachez moi! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à réagir comme des... Timbrés!

\- Ouais c'est moi. Ouiiii c'est bon, il est ici en face de moi. Aha très drôle, tu crois que je suis comme ça? C'est tellement subtil de ta part...En tout cas merci, je me suis bien amusée.

Elle lui lança de nouveau un regard de braise avant de continuer à parler dans l'interphone.

\- Bah il est... Normal quoi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise d'autre?

Le Takie-Walkie se retrouva balancé à l'autre bout de la pièce, se brisant en plusieurs morceaux lors de l'impact au sol. La jeune fille l'attrapa violemment par un bras et se fut à son tour d'être élancé de force sur le lit. Il se redressa de suite, abrité par une colère qui s'amplifiait avec tous ces actes d'injustice.

\- Tu peux dormir en attendant. J'te parie qu'on n'est pas sorti d'ici avant des plombs...

\- Mais attendre quoi?

\- À ta place je me reposerais bien. Avec lui on sait pas quel sort il peut bien réserver.

\- Vous parlez du tyran?

Elle nia la question, préférant s'installer confortablement sur un fauteuil en face de lui. Le temps qui s'écoulait lui sembla disproportionné à ce moment-là. Avec toutes ces questions en tête et cette mystérieuse femme qui la toisait sans retenue, il commençait à regretter sa vie à Manchester avec son université de pacotille.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est chiant à porter ces bijoux à la longue !

Ses nombreuses parures et breloques commencèrent sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs qu'elle commença à enlever de manière non précautionneuse sa coiffe.

Mais on toqua encore une fois à la porte.

\- Ah! Voilà un nouvel invité Ajay!

Le sourire collé aux lèvres, elle s'éloigna pour accueillir ce nouvel intrus.

\- Pas trop tôt...

Ajay hésitait à se montrer rebelle, face à cette situation il valait mieux pour lui de rester sagement assis à attendre ce qu'on allait décider de son sort. De toute façon il était pris au piège.

Un homme armé fit alors irruption précipitamment pour venir arracher le prisonnier de la jeune fille. Il semblait paniquer et avait du mal à contrôler ses pulsions de stress.

\- Lève-toi et suis-moi! Tout de suite!

\- Ok, ok doucement avec le flingue. Vous allez quand même pas tirer j'ai rien fait.

L'homme le menaçait de se diriger vers l'extérieur, le canon pointé dans son dos. La jeune fille regardait la scène d'un air amusé, comme si un bon film d'action se déroulait devant ses yeux.

\- Merde, les voilà! Ils ont réussi à me retrouver ces bandes de dégénérés! Raah Il manquait plus que ça!

Le détenu haussa d'un sourcil avant d'être entrainé derrière cet homme angoissé.

\- Cache-toi, vite!

Des balles fusèrent dans leur direction provoquant des sifflements aigus lors de leur passage. Il ne se fit pas attendre et vint se camoufler derrière un arbre, manquant plusieurs fois de se faire transpercer.

Un 4x4 de couleur bleue surgit à toute vitesse vers cet homme muni d'un sang-froid hors norme, qui avait réussi à tirer sur les pneus du véhicule. Avec la vitesse et le sol rocheux, celle-ci se retourna tuant les deux hommes installés à l'intérieur sur le coup. La voiture glissa dangereusement vers l'homme satisfait et failli y passer si il ne c'était pas dégagé à temps.

\- La vache j'ai fait un truc de fou, Ahaha!

Son contentement le fit tirer vers les airs mais la jeune fille qui venait de sortir de la maison le rappela à l'ordre.

\- Il arrive mon gars, calme toi.

En effet, un 4x4 de couleur rouge cette fois ci stoppa son moteur énervé à sa hauteur. La panique le reprit et chercha Ajay du regard.

\- Putain... Il est ou Ajay?

La jeune fille soupira nerveusement, le ramenant à ses côtés. Elle alla ensuite rejoindre un homme qui venait de sortir du véhicule, un air dépité ancré sur son visage.

Celui-ci s'approcha doucement vers ses deux sujets principaux. Sa tête penchée vers le sol montrait une certaine colère retenue.

\- Bien, je l'ai déjà en entier, c'est une bonne chose, lança t'il en scrutant Ajay de la tête aux pieds.

\- Désolé Mr. Min, c'est le Sentier d'Or... Avant de venir le récupérer, j'ai dû m'occuper de quelques-uns de leurs hommes. Mais ils devaient en rester... Puisqu'ils m'ont retrouvé.

Il fixait ses chaussures boueuses, incapable de lever le regard sur les yeux maquillés de son interlocuteur.

\- Tu sais que je croyais beaucoup en toi, et ça c'est dommage, parce que j'ai eu tort.

Il regardait le carnage présent un peu plus loin avant de poursuivre d'une voix presque trop douce.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais demandé ? Quelque chose de... Simple hein? Je te le répète encore une dernière fois. Va rejoindre ma sœur la bas et prend Ajay avec toi, veille à ce qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper et surtout que rien ne lui arrive. Ça veut dire quoi pour toi?

\- Désolé, je n'ai pas pu suivre vos demandes correctement...

Le Roi posa une main sur son épaule tremblante en inclinant sa tête de haut en bas.

\- Je suis pourtant très pointilleux avec mes mots, mon garçon.

Il poussa un soupir d'exaspération puis après un rapide coup d'œil, empoigna le kukri d'Ajay qui était retenu dans son étui pour l'enfoncer férocement dans l'épaule de son pauvre mercenaire. Un gémissement sourd lui échappa tandis qu'un autre coup de couteau frappé au même endroit lui fit rendre son dernier souffle, tombant lamentablement au pied de son tueur.

Le liquide rouge s'était un peu répandu aux alentours et avaient dessiné quelques tâches sur les vêtements d'Ajay et du Roi.

\- Raah et il a fallu que je fasse ça devant toi Ajay... Pardonne-moi. Je vais essuyer ton kukri de ce sang, c'est la moindre des choses. Pour ton blouson on verra ça plus tard, promis.

Il remit la dague à sa place sous le regard ahuri d'Ajay, qui ne pouvait plus prononcer un seul mot face à ce qu'il venait de voir.

\- Ne sois pas si effrayé voyons! J'ai tellement attendu ta venue si tu savais, je crois que c'est un des plus beaux jours de ma vie.

Il se plaça en face de lui pour mieux contempler ses yeux en amande, un sourire rêveur collé aux lèvres, avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Comment va ta mère? Elle n'est pas venue avec toi? Ooh... Je suppose que non... Ça aurait été parfait, mais comme rien n'est parfait en ce bas Monde.

\- Vous... Vous connaissez ma mère?

Il esquissa une moue déçue.

\- Elle ne t'a jamais parlée de moi? Pourtant... On était très proche elle et moi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Ouais, et ça n'était pas une bonne idée, Pagan, mais alors pas du tout!

Yuma venait de jeter l'étole sur Pagan, qui lui cachait sa chevelure à la frange rosée.

\- Regarde dans quelle tenue tu m'as mis ça me va tellement pas! Tu es devenu niais mon pauvre Pagan, tu ne m'aurais jamais demandé de faire ce genre de missions à une autre époque...

\- Allons ma chère Yuma, je pense que tu lui aurais fait peur si tu t'étais pointée avec ta tenue habituelle très... Militaire. Et ta petite touche personnelle avec les menottes aux poignets... Je ne me souviens pas te l'avoir demandée... Coquine.

\- Quoi? Et tu mens en plus?

Elle le fusilla du regard, essayant de le déstabiliser mais Pagan en resta stoïque, ce qui l'énerva encore plus. Elle jugea alors bon de les laisser à leur retrouvailles trop mielleuse à son goût. De toute façon, d'autres mercenaires prirent sa relève.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire?

Ses mains liées le démangeaient. Il avait une folle envie de prendre son kukri, et de lui infliger la même punition que ce qu'il avait fait endurer à ce pauvre homme gisant par terre.

\- Ta venue n'est pas due au hasard, mh? C'est quoi la raison, quête de vérités, ou juste une simple curiosité débordante envers mon Pays ?

Il entraîna Ajay jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent au bord d'un précipice, qui donnait une magnifique vue du Kyrat.

Il aspira une grande bouffée d'air avant de reprendre.

\- Je ferais vraiment tout et n'importe quoi pour revoir ta mère, Ajay. Elle me manque terriblement, à cause d'elle j'ai fait beaucoup de bêtises, j'ai fini par laisser toutes les charges du pays à mes mercenaires, ils se contentent juste de neutraliser ces rebelles. Mais ces parasites pullulent tellement qu'il en renaît tous les jours j'ai l'impression.

Il se rapprocha d'Ajay et posa un regard captivant sur lui.

\- Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'amener ta mère ici.

Le jeune homme hésita avant de répondre.

\- Pas question. Si elle a fui le Kyrat, c'était sûrement pour une bonne raison. Vous n'êtes pas une bonne personne. Et puis mon père avait une bonne raison de vous voir mort j'en suis convaincu. Alors laissez la tranquille.

C'était surement très risqué de refuser une demande de la part d'un Roi, encore plus vu qu'il semblait doté d'une criminalité sans précédent. Mais sa mère passait avant toute chose, il fallait absolument qu'elle reste en dehors de cette histoire, il était quasiment certain qu'il lui ferait du mal.

Le Roi se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et semblait avoir du mal à encaisser ces mots.

\- Bien, bien si tu le dis. Je te comprends... Tout à fait! Malgré tout Ajay, même si ta mère n'aura pas la chance de revoir mon si beau minois dans sa fabuleuse demeure, je tiens à ce que son fils en ai le privilège.

Il fit un signe de tête à un de ces mercenaires qui enveloppa brusquement la tête d'Ajay dans un sac en tissu. Sa vue était maintenant complètement obstruée, seul son ouïe lui permettait de garder sa colère éveillée.

\- Je veux te faire une surprise Ajay, crois-moi tu ne vas pas être déçu !


	6. Chapter 6

\- Tu réponds au Roi quand il te parle! C'est quoi ces manières, je vais te les apprendre moi les bonnes manières!

Ces hurlements arrachèrent Ajay d'un lourd sommeil qui l'avait emporté il ne sait même plus depuis quand exactement.

Lorsqu'il ouvra ses paupières, un vide d'une noirceur totale l'entourait, la tête toujours emprisonnée dans ce maudit sac respectueusement donné sous l'ordre de Pagan Min.

Il n'avait aucune idée d'où est-ce qu'il pouvait se trouver, seul des cris stridents étouffés par l'épaisseur du sac pouvaient parvenir jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Il se sentait étonnement bien, son corps semblait se reposer sur un lit, à en juger le confort dans lequel il se trouvait.

\- Pas trop fort, tu vas finir par la tuer.

\- Je veux bien, mais on va y passer des heures j'ai l'impression.

Les cris reprirent de plus belle, inlassablement. Mais où est ce qu'ils ont bien pu l'emmener, il était témoin à coup sûr d'une scène de torture se déroulant à quelques pas de là. Serait-ce finalement ça, la surprise de Pagan? Il allait à son tour subir d'horribles tortures dans quelques instants? Pour cause de ne pas lui avoir offert l'opportunité de revoir sa douce amante? Ce ne serait même pas étonnant venant de sa part. Après tout ils ne se connaissaient pas et n'avaient donc pas d'attachements particuliers l'un envers l'autre, aucune raison de vouloir le chérir. Quoique le fait qu'il se retrouve allongé apparemment sur un lit, faisait objet d'un véritable paradoxe.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il découvrit que ses bras pouvaient de nouveau se mouvoir librement, on avait eu l'incroyable gentillesse de lui retirer ces maudits liens. En toute hâte ses mains voulurent agripper ce sac afin que la réalité se dévoile devant ses yeux mais une force modérée l'empêcha d'effectuer cette action. Une présence se trouvait juste à ses côtés, ce qui lui provoqua un sursaut. Depuis quand cette personne était ici? Était-elle armée, prête à appuyer sur la détente, le canon pointé sur lui? Peut-être même que Pagan Min était juste en face de lui et s'amusait à regarder sa dernière heure approcher. Pourtant il ne discernait aucun bruit proche de ses environs, à part ces cris qui venaient de se calmer miraculeusement il y a encore peu.

Ses souffles rapides dû à ces dures appréhensions l'étouffait à petit feu, l'air le manquait et sa patience aussi, se perdait.

\- Amène le moi maintenant, il est l'heure. On verra ce qu'on en fera plus tard. Oh et puis, ça lui fera une surprise en plus. C'est tout à fait moi ça.

Un vacarme puissant fit trembler la pièce dans lequel il se trouvait, comme si une porte venait de claquer contre un mur, cela semblait cette fois ci bien proche de lui.

Son rôle de pantin articulé reprenait encore une fois du service et les fils invisibles qui le retenaient le forcèrent à s'asseoir. Ses jambes eurent le réflexe rebelle de lutter mais ces fils qui le contrôlaient avaient bien plus de forces.

\- Voilà mon invité principal, comme je suis heureux de voir... Mais enfin, qu'attends-tu pour lui retirer ce putain de sac de sa tête?!

Un voile de lumière aveugla soudainement ses pupilles puis peu à peu l'environnement se dévoila plus distinctement.

Se tenais assis devant lui, au bout d'une table ornée de nourritures en tout genre et décorée de têtes de singes empaillés un homme à l'allure excentrique. Sa veste rose qui reflétait les rayons du soleil de sa matière luxueuse coordonnait parfaitement avec sa chevelure blonde platine. Le tyran était enfin dévoilé au grand jour, auquel on pouvait remarquer quelques marques de fatigue se dessiner sur son visage.

\- Coucou Ajay! Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé hier, c'était tellement pathétique. Pour combler cette erreur je t'ai réservé ma meilleure chambre pour la nuit. J'espère que tu as bien dormi.

Il préféra nier sa gentillesse, quasiment sûr qu'il était dans cette histoire sa pauvre future victime. Il ne faisait que de le choyer pour ensuite mieux le faire souffrir lorsqu'il s'y attendra le moins.

Mais l'attention d'Ajay dériva très vite vers sa droite ou une jeune femme se tenait assise un peu plus loin à leur table, la tête baissée vers le plat bien garnit qui lui était offert. Ses longs cheveux noirs ébène tombaient sur ses joues au teint d'une pureté sans égale. Après une analyse rapide de ses vêtements, Ajay était quasiment sûr de l'avoir déjà croisé quelque part. En tous les cas, ses membres avaient l'air d'être sous pression, tremblants, signe qui trahissait son malaise contenu.

\- Tu tiens peut être à ce que je te la présente, mh? Cette jolie perle rare qui n'a pas réussi à s'échapper des mailles de mon filet...Je pêche toujours des choses de valeurs, n'est-ce pas?

Il se rapprochait d'elle, alors que celle-ci se tassait sur elle-même à mesure où il avançait. Ses mains venaient de se poser délicatement sur son visage jusqu'à trouver ses cheveux tandis que la propriétaire se raidit à ce contact. Sa longue crinière faisait objet d'amusement pour le Roi qui la coiffait doucement de ses doigts.

\- Elle se cachait bien cette petite, si bien qu'elle nous a presque bernés! Rooh, dire que j'ai failli perdre une coquette somme d'argent à cause de ses enfantillages! Mais tu l'aurais vu Ajay, lorsqu'elle a voulu se défendre, ce n'était pas la même que celle que tu as en face de toi. Elle était si séduisante, à vouloir jouer à la plus forte...

Il échappait un soupir d'exaspération, alors que la fille elle, retenait ses sanglots. Elle pressentait dans la voix du Roi une pointe d'agacement essayant tant bien que mal de se contrôler.

\- Mais depuis qu'elle loge dans ma demeure, elle me fait la fille robot qui ne montre aucun sentiment. C'est tellement ennuyeux ... Allez, montre-moi ton côté sauvage, ma jolie perle rare!

Il tira d'un coup sec une mèche de ses cheveux, emportant sa tête violemment vers l'arrière. Son visage se dégagea ainsi de ses barreaux de fers noirs et Ajay pu constater avec effroi qu'elle était victime de nombreux coups qui l'avait teinté de tâches violettes disgracieuses. Il se leva en toute hâte emporté par la haine mais un homme d'une quarantaine d'années lui fit signe de se rasseoir, un couteau empoigné dans son autre main qui faisait office de mise en garde.

Malgré la violence de cet acte, elle en resta de marbre, elle avait compris au petit jeu de Pagan et n'avait en aucun cas envie de lui faire plaisir.

\- Bien...

Il la relâcha avec une moue attristée au visage puis décida de s'occuper d'Ajay.

Il se plaça à sa hauteur avec un sourire envoûtant aux lèvres.

\- Si je t'ai fait venir jusqu'ici, c'est bien sûr pour que tu puisses goûter à mes raviolis au crabe, oui tu verras ils sont délicieux.

Il ne pût résister d'en piquer un de son assiette avant de reprendre.

\- Mais c'est surtout pour te demander une faveur. Et que tu le veuille ou non tu me permettras de t'en obliger. Parce que oui, c'est pour l'avenir de ton pays, Mr Ghale.

\- C'est quoi votre saleté de faveur à vous, encore tuer des gens je parie?

\- Mmh oui mais pas n'importe qui Ajay. Ceux qui te privent de pouvoir t'installer à la place de mon trône et mener une vie de Roi. Je te laisse prendre ce rôle grandiose à ma place, le Sentier d'Or a réussi son coup, ils m'ont complétement dégouté. En fait j'en ai plus rien à faire de ce pays. Enfin... Je crois. J'ai mieux à faire que de diriger un pays aussi calamiteux que le Kyrat.

Constatant qu'aucun mot ne réussissait à sortir de la bouche d'Ajay, le Roi se releva avec peine pour se remettre aux côtés de la jeune fille qui se retenait presque de respirer.

\- Amita et Sabal ne sont que de jeunes personnes incompétentes, insignifiantes, dénuées d'intelligences stratégiques. Ils ne font qu'intimider le peuple pour qu'ils les rejoignent. Et avec ça si ce n'était déjà pas assez, il n'arrivent même pas à se mettre d'accord entre eux, ce qui fait que leur petite révolution à deux balles n'avance presque pas...Ajay, je te jure que si tu me débarrasse pas de ces deux parasites...

La jeune fille fut transportée en arrière par la poigne agressive du Roi, le cou coincé par une force qui menaçait de resserrer son étreinte. Une main énervée se chargea ensuite de retirer ce qui camouflait le reste de ces blessures cachées.

\- ... Tu finiras comme elle, à attendre impatiemment que la douleur ne laisse place qu'à une mort certaine.

Le jeune asiatique était troublé par les actes de ce Roi animé par la folie. Morte de honte, la fille aux cheveux d'ébène essayait tant bien que mal de cacher le haut de son corps meurtri. Les cris arrachés il y a peu provenaient sûrement à cause de ces plaies.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Ajay n'avait aucune confiance envers les belles paroles du Roi qui ferait pourtant rêver plus d'une personne. Exaucer ses désirs serait aussi stupide que de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, c'était bien trop beau de devenir Roi par la suite. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, il n'avait pour l'instant pas d'autres choix que de suivre ses demandes.

\- D'accord. Je vais aller tuer ces personnes. Mais relâchez la tout de suite.

Le petit rire mesquin de Pagan fit tressaillir sa victime tandis qu'il la relâchait sans se faire supplier. Elle fut rapidement emmenée par l'homme qui accompagnait leur déjeuner un peu auparavant une fois ses habits sales revêtus.

\- Paul va bien s'occuper d'elle, ne t'en fait pas.

Il les regardait s'éloigner avec une mauvaise appréhension pour ce qu'allait subir cette pauvre jeune fille, mais quelque chose obstrua vite son champ de vision. Il se retrouvait le nez presque collé sur son smartphone allumé, affichant un numéro de téléphone qu'il chérissait tant.

-Désolé, je me suis permis de faire mon curieux en fouillant dans tes affaires pendant que tu étais au pays des rêves, et tu sais quoi? J'ai trouvé quelque chose de bien plus précieux que l'or pur.

\- Le numéro... De ma mère? Vous avez ...

\- Si tu savais combien je stresse Ajay, j'en ai les mains moites! En fait, je crois bien que je n'ai pas ressenti ça depuis notre premier rendez-vous amoureux. Que de souvenirs! J'ai l'impression de rajeunir! Et si ça se trouve...

Il vient caler sa tête sur une des épaules d'Ajay, qui commençait déjà à paniquer, s'imaginant le pire.

\- Elle va me proposer un rencard! Après tout, malgré ces années, l'étincelle de son amour est peut être toujours présent au fond de son cœur! Je n'ai plus qu'à raviver ses flammes, mh?

Il quitta Ajay pour le laisser seul à se torturer l'esprit, impuissant face à cette situation dont il ne pouvait qu'être la marionnette exécutant les ordres.

\- Je reviens vite, ne bouge pas d'accord? En attendant, mange mes raviolis aux crabes en me souhaitant bonne chance. Ah! Et bien sûr j'en profiterais pour lui passer ton bonjour, elle doit se demander où tu es en ce moment j'imagine!

Des injures en tout genre lui démangeaient la bouche mais il se jura d'obtenir vengeance quand le temps lui sera donné. Pour l'instant, une aubaine sûrement bien rare se profilait devant lui. Le Roi l'avait autorisé à rester seul et sans aucun mercenaire pour le surveiller, une occasion bien trop tentante pour s'échapper. Mais avant, il devait absolument sauver la jeune fille d'une mort lente et douloureuse.

Il n'oublia pas de récupérer son kukri, qui lui rendit quelques frissons lorsqu'il vit son reflet à travers la lame brillante. Il se remémora de la scène sanglante ou cet homme se faisait massacrer devant ses yeux, alors qu'il avait tenté comme il le pouvait de l'épargner. Il se jura de réserver au Roi une sentence aussi cruelle qui le ferait mourir à petit feu, histoire qu'il ait le temps de se maudire de tous ses péchés commis. Il fila discrètement vers le passage qu'avait emprunté il y a peu la victime et son bourreau, il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour la retrouver. En effet ses plaintes résonnaient dans presque toute la bâtisse et lorsqu'il arriva à la source de ces cris, elle était presque étouffée par ses pleurs. La jeune fille appelait à l'aide désespérément sans vraiment croire que quelqu'un viendrait vers ces lieus, définitivement abandonnée par son triste sort.

Enfermée dans une pièce, Ajay pouvait l'entendre comme si il se trouvait à côté d'elle. Quelque chose de malsain imprégnait l'atmosphère, alors il ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus et s'infiltra à l'intérieur, remerciant son ange gardien d'avoir pu entrer si facilement. Comme il l'imaginait, une scène des plus gênantes était sur le point de se produire. L'homme qui devait soit disant bien s'occuper d'elle venait de la jeter tel une poupée en chiffon contre un lit. Complètement illuminé par ses idées mal placées, il n'avait pas fait attention à Ajay qui se rapprochait toujours un peu plus de lui.

Il fallait en finir au plus vite avant que la situation ne s'aggrave, et la seule et unique façon d'y arriver était de l'éliminer. Sauf qu'Ajay n'était pas prêt pour effectuer cet acte qui pouvait salir tout comportement humain. En moins d'un mois, il avait eu cette terrible malchance de voir deux hommes se faire tuer devant ses propres yeux. Et aujourd'hui, l'heure était venue de commencer la pratique. Il n'avait pourtant jamais voulu faire de mal à qui que ce soit, même pas à une mouche, c'est ce que lui reprochaient bien souvent ses amis de l'université et ces dires l'agaçaient au plus haut point. Un simple gars qui veut montrer aux autres qu'il a sa place parmi la foule, mais qui fait demi-tour dès qu'on le bouscule un peu trop. Juste une pâle copie de voyou.

Alors que son kukri s'élevait d'une main hésitante dans les airs, le regard apeuré de la jeune fille croisa le sien. Il se servit de ses larmes qui s'écoulaient de ses joues bleutées pour se donner une raison: S'il ne le tuait pas, ce serait cette fille innocente qui finirait par l'être. Il se répétait rapidement et inlassablement cette phrase clé afin d'oublier le reste et se concentrait uniquement sur ces prunelles suppliantes, noyées par le chagrin. Son souffle se faisait de plus en plus rapide et bruyant, emporté par une quantité d'adrénaline. Sa cible ne devait surtout pas le repérer, alors il tenta de bloquer un peu sa respiration.

Il ne lui manquait plus qu'un brin de colère, qu'il récupéra en pensant au Roi. Il avait contacté sa mère. Elle allait paniquer et ne pourra pas s'empêcher de vouloir retourner au Kyrat pour protéger son fils de la guerre civile. Elle n'aura sûrement pas le temps de le retrouver qu'elle sera prise entre les griffes de l'homme le plus puissant du pays.

C'est la couleur du sang s'écoulant sur un corps inerte qui le fit sortir de des songes. Le corps transpercé par le Kukri d'Ajay glissa lentement vers le côté, emporté par les bras encore faibles de la jeune fille.

\- M... Merci.

Il lâcha un râle de dégoût en éjectant la lame du corps. Il l'avait fait. Il l'avait fait et se surprit à penser que cela n'avait pas été aussi horrible qu'il le croyait.

\- Ouais. Faut vite partir d'ici, on peut pas rester là. S'ils découvrent ce corps on est fini...Ou peut-être le cacher serait une bonne idée...

Les deux évadés se créèrent un chemin qui les mena en face d'une sortie. Mais deux mercenaires se trouvaient là à surveiller les lieux tel des chiens de garde et bloquaient le passage vers leur liberté.

\- Merde... Faut encore que je plante ma lame dans leur dos. Putain je le sens pas...

Il chuchotait en tâtant nerveusement le manche de sa dague mais un cri vint couvrir la fin de sa phrase.

\- Ajaaaay, ou es-tu?! Tu as décidé de jouer à cache-cache avec moi on dirait ? Je préfère te prévenir tout de suite que j'ai triché un peu, j'ai averti d'autres chats pour qu'ils m'aident à te retrouver, ma petite souris !

Le danger s'intensifiait maintenant à chaque seconde écoulée. Si ils ne bougeaient pas de leur cachette, ce serait bientôt le chat qui viendrait trouver sa petite proie pour s'amuser un peu avec, avant de la tuer.

Ajay s'apprêtait à charger son attaque pour se diriger vers un des deux mercenaires, mais une main délicate posée sur son bras le coupa dans son élan.

\- Attends... C'est à mon tour de faire le sale travail... Je vais tenter un truc, surtout ne part pas dans leur direction, ok?

La jeune fille plongea ses mains dans son sac, sous le regard curieux d'Ajay, pour y sortir des couteaux. Avec beaucoup d'hésitations, elle en lança un qui vint se planter sauvagement dans la chair de l'un d'eux. Rapidement, ce sont deux corps sans vie qui jonchaient sur le sol.

\- ...T'aurais pas fait du tir à l'arc ou quelque chose dans le genre, pour viser aussi bien?

\- Ah, non... Je crois surtout que j'ai eu une chance terrible...

La porte de la liberté maintenant grande ouverte, leur pas précipités se dirigèrent droit vers cette nature aussi merveilleuse que dangereuse. Mais le jeune garçon stoppa vite sa démarche, hanté par une idée noire.

\- Arrête-toi! Je suis sûr qu'il y a des hommes planté aux étages, en train de surveiller cette zone. Si ça se trouve, tu fais un pas de plus et t'es morte.

\- Je veux bien, mais on quitte ce trou comment alors? Si on retourne à l'intérieur, on risque de croiser un mercenaire et je te laisse imaginer la suite!

\- Non, pas besoin...

Elle devina de suite ou il voulait en venir lorsque son regard se posa là ou Ajay portait son attention.

\- Ça va pas être possible, je ne pourrais jamais enfiler cette tenue. Et puis il est hors de question que je me change devant toi, c'est trop gênant... Déjà qu'à cause de Pagan...

À cette pensée la jeune fille prit de la couleur, la honte s'empara de nouveau d'elle en pleine face.

\- Mais je ne regarderais pas, promis...

Elle avait réussi à le mettre mal à l'aise, incapable de gérer cette situation. Heureusement, des cris lâchés en leur honneur les replacèrent dans leur contexte actuel. Il ne fallait pas réfléchir mais agir.

Une fois camouflés en véritable soldats de l'armée Royale, ils pouvaient marcher désormais tranquillement au-delà de leur prison éphémère d'un pas sûr. Mais à l'intérieur de leur carapace, ils étaient dans un tout autre état, le cœur prêt à exploser par la peur de se faire démasquer.

Ils avaient chaud, très chaud, et Ajay fini même par regretter son idée lorsqu'un mercenaire de Pagan avançait droit vers leur direction. Un seul choix s'offrait à eux à ce moment-là: Continuer à avancer et rester spectateur de leur destin.


	7. Chapter 7

L'effluve de bonheur que ressentait le Roi, obtenue grâce à un simple coup de téléphone, venait de s'évaporer pour laisser place à cette lourde amertume qui le collait à la peau depuis bien des années. Son futur héritier s'était envolé de son plein gré alors qu'il venait juste de le retrouver. Il s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir pris plus de précaution, quasiment sûr qu'il n'irait pas tuer ses deux pires ennemis maintenant qu'il gambadait dans la nature, comme il l'avait pourtant promis. Non, ces deux la auraient le temps de l'amadouer comme il faut, dans le but de le retourner contre lui. Son esprit de jeune naïf finirait par être perverti de toutes leurs paroles haineuses à son égard. Il avait perdu sa précieuse roue de secours qui aurait pu lui permettre d'admirer enfin la victoire à ce combat qu'il luttait depuis la création de ce mouvement.

Heureusement, sa bien aimée vagabondait joyeusement, pour une fois, dans son esprit rongé par la vengeance et la souffrance. Cette journée, malgré la péripétie qui venait de se produire, était peut être le début d'un grand tournant dans sa vie. Car la seule femme qui lui avait apprit ce beau privilège qu'est de pouvoir aimer, était sur le point de rentrer de nouveau dans sa vie. Et il comptait bien la garder auprès de lui pour toujours, quelqu'en soit le prix à payer.

Son amante avait ce pouvoir de recouvrir toutes ses autres pensées, si bien qu'il oublia un autre problème majeur, ce problème avait un prénom: Maeko.

/

\- Hey, qu'est ce que vous faites par là vous? On vous a mit au courant que le fils de Mohan Ghale vient de s'échapper? Il doit pas être loin, alors restez dans le secteur!

L'homme tenait un regard dur et insistant sur les deux échappés. Le fuir les décrédibiliseraient en un rien de temps, alors Ajay le fixa avec une fausse détermination qu'il puisait par la volonté de partir d'ici vivant.

\- Oui je sais... Nous partons juste récupérer quelques armes et munitions... Je crois bien qu'il y a une réserve pas loin non? Si jamais le Sentier d'Or s'en mêle, on sera plus préparé à riposter.

Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas tout de suite, apparemment surpris d'entendre cette réponse.

\- Ce n'était pas dans notre plan, mais... Après tout tu as raison, on ne sait jamais sur quoi sera fait l'avenir. Bien sur qu'il y en a une et tu devrais le savoir sans me le demander! Tachez de revenir ici très vite, j'ai pas besoin de vous prévenir que Pagan Min n'apprécie pas ceux qui se font leur propre petit plan à part. Alors grouillez vous!

\- On fera en sorte de revenir ici avec de quoi satisfaire le Roi.

Les deux évadés se mettaient alors à courir précipitamment, non pas pour aider le Roi mais plutôt pour le fuir. Partir, il fallait partir le plus loin et le plus vite possible avant que l'homme, qui les regardaient s'éloigner d'un œil suspicieux, se rende compte de la supercherie dont il venait d'être victime.

Des 4*4 passaient en contre-sens sans que personne ne se doute de quelque chose, peut-être aussi parce qu'ils avaient d'autres attentions plus prioritaires que de vérifier les visages de chaque mercenaires. Son plan venait de fonctionner à merveille, et Ajay ne pouvait pas se priver de s'en féliciter intérieurement à plusieurs reprises.

\- C'était génial ton idée! Flippant au début quand même parce que j'y croyais pas, t'as vu la tête qu'il tirait?

\- Bah... C'est comme toi avec tes couteaux, j'ai eu de la chance.

Ils ralentissaient maintenant leur cadence, jugeant qu'ils se trouvaient suffisamment loin de toute riposte.

Ajay était piqué d'une grande curiosité concernant la personne qui l'accompagnait dorénavant. La manière dont le Roi s'était comporté avec elle l'envahissait de mille et unes questions qu'il souhaitait faire taire. Mais il fut coupé de court par sa voix légère.

-On fait quoi du coup?, questionna la jeune fille.

Voyant qu'Ajay ne répondait pas, elle insista.

\- Je veux me changer, j'ai trop chaud avec leur veste sur-doublée et ce gilet par balle de camionneur. C'est lourd à la longue! Surtout ce fusil, pourquoi il a fallu qu'on s'en prenne à des hommes armés comme des chiens!

Même si Ajay trouvait qu'elle en faisait trop, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle avait raison.

\- Aïe! Oh non, mes blessures me relancent, ça va s'infecter j'en suis sûre!

Une tente installée un peu plus loin retint alors leur attention. Certes, ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire pouvait les mettre en danger, mais Ajay ne s'imaginait pas devoir encore se coltiner les râleries de la jeune fille, ses nerfs commençaient sérieusement à le ronger à force de vivre toutes ces situations improbables.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va pouvoir se changer ici.

Il osa passer sa tête entre les deux voiles de tissu épais: personne. Ravi, il fit signe à la fille que tout était ok.

Ou presque, car on pouvait trouver dans cette tente de nombreux gobelets renversés de toute part ou remplis de substances aux couleurs inconnues. Des mégots de cigarette s'éparpillaient sur toute la surface du sol .Quelques unes continuaient de griller leur contenance, dégageant un léger rideau de fumée s'imprégner dans la totalité de l'espace clos. L'odeur forte de tabac fit brûler la gorge de la jeune fille, Ajay lui se remémora avec nostalgie ses moments funs passés à fumer des joints aux senteurs similaires avec sa bande de pote. Des amis maintenant ennemis jurés si ils les recroisaient.

\- C'était encore habité y'a peu de temps. On ferait mieux de se dépêcher.

Tandis qu'elle se remettait de sa quinte de toux, elle lui fit signe de dégager les lieux. Ces grimaces qui lui modifiaient ses traits de visage traduisaient sûrement une allergie à la fumée de cigarette.

Une fois qu'Ajay s'apprêtait à sortir de la tente, paré pour continuer la suite de ses aventures en tenue de civil, la jeune fille l'interpella.

\- J'ai entendu des voix, et des rires par la. On dirait que ça se rapproche. On fait quoi, on se cache tu crois pas?

Ajay n'eut pas le temps de répondre que deux hommes d'environ la trentaine apparaissaient déjà de leur champ de vision. À en juger leur comportement, ils ne dégageaient pas d'aura meurtrière ou malsaine. Ils rigolaient juste de leurs blagues avec une certaine difficulté à reprendre leur sérieux. Leurs pas un peu titubant les menaient vers la tente, et, sous les deux regards curieux des jeunes gens, leurs bras se dirigèrent vers leur direction.

\- Heyy, salut vous! Qu'est ce que vous faites dans le coin? On peut peut être vous aider?

Rassuré, Ajay se rapprocha doucement de ces hommes qui esquissaient des sourires en coin, le regard un peu vitreux. Il avait choisi de leur dire simplement la vérité, car après tout, il n'avaient pas l'air de faire parti ni du Sentier d'Or, ni de l'Armée Royale.

\- Oui... Vous pouvez nous dire comment partir de ce pays sans se ramasser une balle avant? Je veux dire...En fait...On est recherché par l'armée de Pagan Min alors qu'on a rien fait de mal.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la jeune fille qui se trouvait derrière elle. Elle semblait gênée par quelque chose qu'elle n'osait avouer.

Le duo euphorique se mirent à rire, encore une fois, avant que l'un d'entre eux reprenne son souffle pour lui répondre convenablement.

\- Vous êtes sérieux? Putain, c'est la première fois qu'on me la fait celle la! T'es trop fort mon gars, merci pour la blague!

\- Euh, mais c'est pas une blague, je viens des États-Unis et...On est vraiment recherché par le Roi.

Voyant les deux hommes se calmer instantanément, il commençait à regretter le fait de leur avoir confié un petit bout de sa vie. Oui, ces deux-la nageaient dans leur petit Monde et leur attitude de semi-bourré n'inspirait pas confiance. C'est seulement que sur le coup, Ajay était tellement heureux de croiser des gens "civilisés" au physique de touristes, qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi que les apparences pouvaient parfois être trompeuses.

\- On est comme vous on est pas d'ici, pas besoin de le préciser d'ailleurs vu nos tronches hein! Mais à l'inverse on s'éclate au Kyrat,les gens sont si faciles à berner... Euuuh si sympas à écouter! Enfin bref, désolé on peut pas vous aider.

Faisant un demi-tour rapide, une voix amusée le retint, l'obligeant de nouveau à leur faire face.

\- Par contre, on peut vous aider à aller mieux aussi bien physiquement que moralement.

L'homme au crâne rasé sortit deux joints intacts de sa poche, avant de les tendre vers les deux consommateurs potentiels.

\- Prenez ça, et je vous jure qu'après vos soucis se seront loiiin derrière vous.

\- On les a testés avant, vous inquiétez pas. Elles sont trop bonnes, c'est du fait maison! Que du bon plan quoi!

Sans s'en rendre compte, la main d'Ajay était déjà en contact avec le fameux joint.

De vieux souvenirs resurgissaient lorsqu'il le mit entre ses lèvres, des souvenirs qu'il souhaitait pourtant éradiquer de sa mémoire mais qui restaient solidement accrochés, comme cette envie de fumer ce joint. La petite voix qui jouait le rôle de la raison ne faisait pas le poids face à ses mauvaises habitudes d'antan.

\- Tu m'en diras des nouvelles, s'esclaffa l'homme à la barbe qui prit l'initiative d'allumer ce qui allait rendre Ajay un autre homme.

Dans un coin à part, la jeune fille ne savait que faire, tout était allé si vite qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le résonner, pensant qu'il ne jouerait tout de même pas avec l'inconnu. Mais pourtant si.

Alors que la substance grillée s'installait dans ses poumons, une mauvaise et vive douleur au crâne le força à s'agenouiller instantanément, les muscles engourdis par une faiblesse trop forte pour être naturelle. Sa vision le trompait progressivement, bientôt rendue floue par cette fatigue et cette douleur assommante. Alors que tirer sur ses cordes vocales pour émettre ne serait-ce qu'un son lui demandait trop d'effort, il se sentait obligé de s'allonger à même le sol, afin d'éradiquer ce mal qui le hantait. Il n'entendait que de brefs sons, comme étouffés dans du coton qui s'empilait peu à peu. Un voile noir l'emporta alors vers un Monde similaire au néant, privé de tout ses sens.

/

\- On a eu de la chance, ils sont venus d'eux même nous trouver, si c'est pas beau ça!

\- Et si Noore ne nous donnait rien en échange? Elle nous a déjà escroqués plusieurs fois, c'est une vraie vicieuse celle la.

D'affreuses sensations de picotements sur son corps le ramena à lui, une douleur constante lui déchirait sans arrêt l'arrière de son crâne. Alors que ses paupières se rouvraient difficilement en raison de ce qu'il avait subi, ces yeux percutèrent violemment les rayons du soleil. Il lui suffit de quelques secondes pour se rendre compte de la situation. Lâchement trainé par les pieds, Le ciel azur lui offrait toute sa vaste étendue dénuée de nuages.

La jeune fille, inconsciente se trouvait à côté, contrainte du même sort.

S'en était trop. Il enchaînait les mauvaises rencontres et commençait à croire que le Kyrat n'était qu'un amas de personnalités bernées aux caractères déchus. Une folle envie de révolte fit accélérer son rythme cardiaque, si bien qu'une pulsion décuplée de vengeance l'étonna sur le coup, brisant la traction qui le retenait de sa liberté.

L'homme qui le tenait tel un prisonnier se retourna, étonné, mais il n'eut pas le temps de parer une esquive qu'il se retrouva avec un kukri coincé contre sa gorge.

\- Vous vous foutez de moi, c'était quoi exactement ce que j'ai inhalé? De la drogue? Vous travaillez avec Pagan Min c'est ça, avouez le!

Son acolyte essayait tant bien que mal d'éloigner le danger de son ami, mais il fut rapidement éjecté à terre.

\- Sérieux Reggie, qu'est ce que t'as mis dans ce joint, il va finir par me tuer avec son couteau! Ça t'arrive de vérifier les doses, de temps en temps?

La pointe du kukri appuyait alors un peu plus sur sa peau fine, ce qui traduisait que l'heure n'était plus à la rigolade.

\- Ok, ok! On voulait vous amener à Naccarapur, pour rejoindre une femme qui milite secrètement contre Pagan Min. Noore, elle s'appelle Noore!

\- On s'est dit que ce serait peut-être elle votre dernière chance.

Il marqua une pause, le visage tiré d'une expression remplie de doutes.

\- Mais sache que les dernières chances ne sont pas toujours les plus confortables... Après tout c'est toi qui t'es mis dans le pétrin, à toi de t'en sortir avec les moyens du bord.

Exténué, Ajay finit par relâcher sa pression meurtrière sous les sourires victorieux de leur deux manipulateurs. Ils avaient eu cette dextérité particulière de faire tomber le moral d'acier du jeune homme pourtant encore bourré d'énergie il y a quelques secondes.

\- Je me fous de cette Noore, elle peut avoir une dent contre le Roi ça ne me regarde pas. Amenez moi à un endroit ou je puisse téléphoner, le plus rapidement possible. C'est tout ce que je demande.

Amusé par sa détermination aveugle, Reggie vint placer sa main à hauteur de sa tête, imitant le salut militaire accompagné d'un sourire moqueur. Il fut rapidement copié par son ami qui s'empressa par la suite de faire un signe de la tête vers le corps frêle posé quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Vous l'avez aussi droguée?

L'absence de réponse confirmait sans aucun doute sa mauvaise appréhension.

Non,il n'allait pas l'arracher de ce repos si bien mérité après ce qu'elle venait de subir. Le mieux pour elle était d'échapper le plus longtemps possible à cette odieuse réalité, alors Ajay refoula ses petits maux physiques et la souleva avec une si grande délicatesse qu'on pouvait s'imaginer la peau de la jeune fille recouverte de cristal.

Le trajet lui semblait incroyablement long par ces questions qui s'enchaînaient automatiquement. Il en conclut très vite que plus il se forçait à oublier la majeur partie de ses soucis, plus ceux la revenaient à la charge avec en supplément une dose de stress en plus. Un cercle vicieux qui le rongeait à petit à feu. Il était certain que si ce cauchemar prenait fin, quelque chose de grave devait se passer.

Ses pensées négatives le quittèrent lorsque l'homme aux crâne rasé se rapprocha de lui et admira sans aucune gène l'endormie. Son sommeil lui donnait un visage innocent qui ne le laissait pas indifférent.

\- Elle vient d'où?

\- Je ... Je ne sais rien d'elle.

\- Elle n'a pas l'air d'être du pays. Je pencherai sur le fait que c'est une espion. Pagan a horreur de ces gens, ils peuvent être bien plus dangereux que le Sentier d'Or pour lui. Tu t'imagines.

Ajay resta bouche bée devant la phrase qu'il venait de placer. Déjà parce-que ça tenait la route, mais aussi parce-qu'il l'avait dit sur un ton si sérieux que cela ne lui allait pas.

Si sa théorie est bonne, peut être même qu'un groupe d'espion séjournait dans l'ombre de Kyrat, et sa présence voulait qu'elle les rejoigne dans leur prochaine mission. La clé de la liberté se cachait bien quelque part. Les espions ont cette faculté de rester discret, rejoindre leur camp pourrait être une solution pour pouvoir ensuite réussir à s'échapper.

Pourtant son côté petite nature qu'Ajay avait cerné avec agacement contredisait ces théories.

Il soupira nerveusement et finit par se rendre compte que son regard était resté figé un peu trop longtemps sur cette fille mystérieuse, qui commençait à entrouvrir ses paupières. Ses deux prunelles couleur noir de jais rencontrèrent rapidement les siens avant de les contourner rapidement. Son visage angélique se crispa alors à vue d'œil par son étonnement et sa colère naissante, dévoilant ainsi une expression d'horreur.

\- Lâche moi! Je suis où, qu'est-ce qui se passe!

Son corps se mit à s'articuler dans tous les sens, obligeant Ajay à battre en retraite et la déposer avant qu'il ne perde l'équilibre.

Elle semblait hors d'elle, comme possédée par un mal inconnu qui lui chuchotait des mots incitant à utiliser la violence. Ses yeux balayait l'environnement afin d'y trouver un quelconque objet pouvant lui servir d'arme alors que son corps semblait sous haute tension. En vain, elle fini par plaquer ses mains contre ses tempes et s'agenouilla avec un visage déformé par une souffrance bien visible. Sa frêle silhouette semblait se décomposer de tout son reste d'énergie à mesure ou ses tremblements se faisait de moins en moins violents.

La peur fit reculer Ajay de quelques pas, impuissant face à ce comportement inexplicable. Une lumière jaillit alors de son esprit et lorsque sa tête dévia vers l'endroit ou se trouvait il y a encore peu ses deux guideurs, ils n'y étaient plus. Confirmé par leur trahison, quelques mots partirent à la volée.

\- Pour leur cas, je me jure que je leur injecterais la même drogue dans leur putain de sang...

A moitié rassuré il se mit à sa hauteur pour observer son regard embué de larmes, et comprit alors le pouvoir que pouvait engendrer cette drogue puissante sur l'état psychique. Tout comme elle, il avait ressentit à son réveil une surdose d'adrénaline qui l'avait rendu bien plus violent qu'à ses habitudes, Yogi en avait payé l'expérience.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, sa main qui se voulait réconfortante vint se poser timidement sur les cheveux salit, essayant comme il le pouvait de calmer ses sanglots étouffés.

Cette pauvre fille avait sûrement vu jusqu'ici des horreurs qu'Ajay ne pouvait s'imaginer, bien trop chanceux d'avoir vécu dans un environnement stable. Tel une flèche qui vint se planter dans sa chair, il se rendit alors compte à quel point il avait été idiot de maudire sa petite vie tranquille à Manchester. Certaines personnes dans ce Monde sans pitié n'existaient qu'avec comme unique but de s'accrocher à leur destin qu'ils savaient brisé. Tandis que lui trouvait le moyen de l'entacher, alors qu'il avait en sa possession un paquet de cartes à jouer. Non, il n'était pas faible, il le savait et le montrait d'ailleurs à son entourage dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Si il fallait rester dans ce pays et faire la guerre, alors soit, il la ferait. Il avait soudain cette soif de vouloir prouver à sa mère qu'elle avait donné naissance à un fils respectable ayant enfin trouvé un sens à son existence, peut être courte mais au moins remplie de volonté à donner son maximum, et pour une belle cause. Si le quotidien de sa vie antérieure lui sortait par les yeux, sa nouvelle vie lui donnerait enfin l'occasion de devenir un homme bien.

C'est avec une nouvelle détermination débordante battant dans ses veines que son regard se figea sur une voiture, elle se rapprochait à grande vitesse vers leur direction pour se stopper juste en face d'eux. Ajay lâcha un soupir lorsqu'un homme armé en sortit précipitamment, habillé d'une veste en jean bleue et d'un bandeau jaune encerclant son crâne bronzé par les rayons du soleil montagneux.

Il plaça son fusil dans la ligne de mire du jeune homme, et semblait habité d'une grande excitation, lui plaçant un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

\- Ajay Ghale?

\- C'est moi.

Sans aucune autre parole, l'homme lui fit signe de sa pointe de fusil d'aller monter dans la voiture cabossée de nombreux chocs.

Un bras placé autour des épaules fragiles de la fille, Ajay exauça ses ordres, l'esprit amusé à essayer de deviner avec qui il avait affaire cette fois ci.


	8. Chapter 8

Un silence pesant régnait inlassablement au sein du trio, chacun attendait qu'un courageux ose le briser. Allongée à l'arrière de la voiture, la jeune fille se remettait progressivement de ses mésaventures, ses blessures encore fraîches lui lançait des spasmes qui animaient ses membres par de petits sursauts. Enfermée dans un mutisme dont on ne saurait deviner la durée, elle niait complètement le fait qu'une personne assise non loin d'elle s'inquiétait pour son sort.

Son attention forcée vers le paysage naturel défilant sous ses yeux d'enfant émerveillé, Ajay réussissait à prendre en flagrant délit par plusieurs fois le regard furtif que lui glissait l'homme assit à ses côtés, à travers son rétroviseur mal réglé. Il se retint malgré lui de pouffer de rire, pensant que la discrétion chez lui n'était pas inscrite sur la liste de ses qualités.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il soutint son regard à travers le petit miroir rectangulaire que l'homme barbu dénigra le silence pour y placer sa voix rocailleuse.

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses Ajay. C'est qui ce gros mec, et pourquoi il m'emmène dans un endroit dont j'ignore encore ce que je vais y devenir? Oh, pas besoin de me féliciter, tu sais je suis le meilleur en matière de psychologie humaine.

Un petit blanc s'en suivit, Ajay s'attendait à ce qu'il continu son petit spitch mais il n'en fit rien, préférant siffler joyeusement un air connu tout en contemplant les alentours du décor. Sa conduite laissait à désirer, certaines voitures qu'il pouvait croiser en sens inverse n'hésitait pas à le lui reprocher par des klaxons énervés. Ce qu'il l'amusait plus que tout, c'était d'examiner pendant ce court laps de temps où les voitures se frôlaient, les expressions faciales de chaque conducteurs qui croyaient voir là leur dernière heure s'abattre droit sur eux.

Le peu de confiance qu'Ajay s'était bâti sur cette personne s'effritait à chaque coup de volant qu'il pouvait effectuer. A force de vouloir narguer la mort, ils finiront bientôt par la trouver.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Vous... Vous avez la carrure pour faire ce genre de choses. Mais... Vous êtes qui?

Un rire gras s'échappa de la bouche du barbu avant qu'il décide de plaquer violemment son pied contre la pédale de frein. Il nia parfaitement les injures grommelées par la jeune fille qui s'était faite éjectée, le corps à présent coincé entre les deux chaises des passagers avant.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Hurk. Pour tout te dire, j'ai fait ami-ami avec le Sentier d'or tu vois, ils sont cool. Ils m'ont parlé de toi, mais t'inquiète c'était que en bien. Ils m'ont dit que si jamais je te croisais quelque part dans ce foutu pays, fallait absolument que je te ramène à eux. Après tu connais la suite.

Ajay passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, une sorte de tic qu'il s'était façonné lorsqu'il se trouvait dans une situation délicate, comme celle-ci.

Il devait suivre à la lettre sa nouvelle résolution, même si au fond de lui, un manque de confiance en lui-même continuait à ronger tous ses espoirs à néant. Il tenait encore beaucoup trop à la vie et avait du mal à s'imaginer en train de porter une arme, symbole d'un mauvais souvenir encore trop frais pour être oublié.

\- On va bien s'éclater je le sens! T'as ça dans la peau mon grand, et à en écouter Sabal t'es un peu leur messie alors t'as intérêt à assurer! Enfin, j'm'en fais pas, je sais pas pourquoi mais j'le vois sur ta tête! T'as l'allure d'un mec qui se la pète de trop. J'te vois bien finir à essayer de tuer du sang Royal, le tout avec un gros harpon porté par tes petits biceps!

La mine gênée d'Ajay ne préoccupa même pas Hurk, qui relançait de nouveau énergiquement le moteur, à moitié recouvert par son rire détonant.

/

L'endroit ou Hurk stoppa sa course folle avait tout bonnement la même ambiance austère que le village où Ajay avait rencontré la source de tous ses problèmes, c'est à dire Sabal.

À peine sortit du véhicule couvert de nouvelles bosses, le barbu à l'esprit déjanté interpella Ajay qui s'apprêtait à prêter main forte à la jeune fille, encore un peu dans les vappes.

\- C'est ta copine? Elle est plutôt canon!

Son interlocuteur n'eut pas le temps de riposter qu'il en rajouta une couche.

\- T'inquiète, j'ai toujours eu une certaine attirance pour les mecs, si tu veux tout savoir.

Il conclut sa phrase en lui lançant un rapide clin d'œil, puis lui fit signe de le suivre auquel cas il ne l'attendrait pas une seconde de plus. Ajay resta dans son silence et préféra réconforter ses pensées sordides en se disant que ce Hurk n'était qu'un autre fou à rajouter à sa collection personnelle. Il essayait juste de détendre comme il le pouvait cette atmosphère pénible avec des blagues de mauvais goût.

Alors que leurs pas empruntaient un chemin en pente, il les menait droit vers une baraque conçu d'un magnifique bois traité et ornée d'une toiture typique de la région.

Des voix se faisaient de plus en plus distinctes. Elles se distinguaient très bien l'une de l'autre et semblaient se battre violemment avec d'impitoyables mots sortit à la volée. Un poids invisible semblait alors prendre forme tel des chaînes accrochées à ses chevilles, ralentissant un peu la cadence de ses pas. À travers ce fouillis de mascarades incessants, il reconnut la voix énervée de Sabal. Ce dernier essayait d'implorer ses dires contredisant une voix féminine alors que cela ne faisait qu'amplifier les dégâts auditifs. Tous ces mots criés ne faisaient que s'entremêler entre eux, résultant qu'on ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'ils pouvaient s'échanger. Une fois assez prêt de la porte décorée de motifs détaillés, Hurk déposa une main sur son épaule avec un air compatissant. On pouvait lire dans son regard une certaine reconnaissance mais aussi une once de pitié.

\- J'vais devoir vous laisser. T'arrive pas au bon moment Ajay et je m'en excuse.

Il sortit un bout de papier chiffonné qu'il le lui remit avant de continuer.

\- T'as mon tel, si jamais t'as un souci avec des blaireaux contacte-moi. Je reste à l'affût pour toi mon pote!

Toujours avec ce même air sifflé joyeusement, Hurk leur fit un signe de la main et abandonna Ajay avec ses nouvelles responsabilités.

La jeune fille se mordait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, elle devait se sentir peut-être de trop vu l'expression gênée qu'elle arborait. Ajay lui prouva le contraire en lui affichant un sourire réconfortant, et, en tant qu'homme civilisé il s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la bâtisse avec une discrétion exemplaire, l'invitant à faire de même. Même si il avait plutôt envie à ce moment-là de défoncer cette porte à coup de pied histoire de calmer leurs scènes de ménage agaçante.

Leur discrétion fut trahie lorsqu'un grincement confirma une présence au sein de leur entourage.

Les regards possédés par une colère noire des deux protagonistes quittèrent leur source d'ennui pour se poser vers leur sauveur tant attendu.

\- Ajay! Enfin! Ta présence nous honore, on ne s'attendait pas à te revoir aussi tôt. Pour tout te dire j'avais peur que ta vie se retrouve en danger, au Kyrat il y a tellement de façons différentes pour trouver la mort.

L'homme assit face à une table recouverte de plans marqua une courte pause, se rappelant de leur première rencontre. Une petite animosité le hantait à cause de ça mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'arquer un sourire en revoyant son visage.

\- Je pense que tu as dû très vite te rendre compte de ton erreur. Le seul et unique moyen pour toi est de rejoindre la voie de ton père.

Se tenant aux côtés de Sabal, la femme coiffée d'une longue natte tressée sur un côté se mit à souffler exagérément suite à ces paroles prononcées. Son air dépité renvoyait une image négative pour Ajay qui ne la connaissait pas encore. Les bras croisés, elle le lorgnait sans aucune gêne et d'une telle façon qu'on pouvait croire qu'un simple objet sans valeur se trouvait devant elle.

\- Alors c'est toi, le fils de Mohan? Je me demande vraiment ce qui t'as fait venir jusqu'ici... Les États Unis, ça fait pourtant bien plus rêver que le Kyrat, non?

Amusée de voir le concerné incapable de sortir ne serait-ce qu'un mot de sa bouche, elle quitta sa place pour venir dans sa direction. Sabal voulut la retenir par le bras mais elle esquiva son geste à temps.

Ses yeux remplis d'une détermination sans égale défièrent alors ceux d'Ajay mais ce dernier c'était pris au jeu de soutenir son regard, refusant de se faire intimider par cette inconnue hautaine.

\- Je ne vais pas y passer par quatre chemins, on n'a pas le temps pour ça. Contrairement à Sabal, je ne crois pas du tout en toi. Certes, tu es le fils de celui qui a osé créer notre mouvement de rebelles. Et après? Il m'en faudra beaucoup plus pour que tu sois dans mes estimes, Ajay.

Devinant que la situation allait bientôt s'envenimer, Sabal emboîta un pas dépêché pour la remettre sur Terre. En aucun cas elle n'avait le droit de lui infliger ses ordres et lui parler ainsi.

\- Amita, ne pense même pas à ça... Il n'en est pas question, ce serait bien trop dangereux, tu n'es qu'une folle inconsciente! Réfléchis un peu!

Les mains posées sur ses hanches, la mine déconfite d'Amita prouvait un mécontentement que Sabal ignora, trop préoccupé par l'arrivée de son futur guerrier chétif.

\- Et pourquoi pas, tu n'arrêtes pas de me rétorquer qu'il est une nouvelle chance pour notre liberté! Tu as confiance en lui ou pas? Il faut savoir ce que tu veux, Sabal.

À côté de ça, Ajay les observait attentivement. Il hésitait sérieusement à partir et les laisser se quereller entre eux. De toute façon son absence serait, il en était sûr, remarqué qu'après un bon moment tellement ils étaient absorbés dans leur propos.

Mais, trop curieux de savoir ce que l'avenir lui réservait, il se permit de briser la tension invisible qui se propageait à travers leurs regards pour y placer une voix forte et déterminée.

\- Dites-moi ce qu'il se passe. Quel est votre plan, au juste?

Alors que le moral de Sabal se consumait à vue d'œil, Amita s'en accapara d'un coup et illustra son plus beau sourire.

\- Une personne très importante pour le Sentier d'Or est entre les mains de l'Armée Royale. Sa vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil, elle se compte même en heures je dirais.

Elle stoppa un instant son discours pour aller piocher une des nombreuses armes qui reposaient au fond d'une malle.

\- Malheureusement, aucun de nos hommes n'est disponible pour aller le sauver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. C'est là que tu interviens. Si tu le ramène vivant, je peux te jurer que ma confiance te permettra de choisir à ta guise tes prochaines missions.

Animé par la ténacité de vouloir venger son erreur passée, il ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus et acquiesça la possibilité de voir sa vie le quitter au combat.

Assistant silencieusement à la scène, impuissant, Sabal s'imaginait déjà au pire. Cette mission n'était pas adaptée pour des débutants comme lui, Ajay se jetait impitoyablement dans la gueule du loup. Si jamais il arrivait quelque chose au fils de Mohan, Dieu ne sait ce que Sabal infligera à cette Amita. Elle savait très bien former de nouvelles têtes rebelles, alors pourquoi lui ordonner une mission digne d'un niveau de militaire confirmé?

Son attention entreprenante envers Ajay s'estompait alors qu'il venait de croiser le regard apeuré d'une jeune fille cachée un peu plus loin dans son ombre, perdue dans ses nombreuses pensées.

Elle le détourna vivement mais se savait déjà condamnée. Maintenant remarquée par les yeux perçants de Sabal, il allait falloir affronter leur jugement. Et cela n'allait pas être de tout repos.

\- Ajay... Cette fille qui se cache derrière toi, qui est-elle?

Subitement gêné de l'avoir masquée et mise de côté, il se décala avant de l'inviter à se rapprocher d'eux. Même si son corps semblait pour la jeune fille, enraciné par la peur des deux inconnus, elle réussit tout de même à dévoiler son visage auparavant incliné vers le sol.

\- Elle est recherchée par Pagan Min. Et... C'est tout ce que je sais. Elle est blessée, vous devriez prendre soin de son cas. Elle en a bien besoin.

La curiosité de Sabal l'apporta jusqu'à elle, il se demandait ce que ce Pagan Min pouvait bien avoir à lui reprocher. Sa tenue de civile étrangère, son attitude réservée, son physique nullement adapté aux conditions rugueuses que doivent subir les soldats du Sentier d'Or. Tout ceci ne faisait qu'éveiller un intérêt grandissant envers sa personne.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu? Tu n'es pas du pays, mh? Alors pourquoi Pagan Min te veux du mal?

Les yeux brillants par la fatigue de la concernée osèrent enfin se poser sur les pupilles vertes de l'homme, éveillé d'une grande curiosité à son égard.

\- Je m'appelle Maeko. Et... Je suis ici parce-qu'on... Enfin j'ai décidé de mettre mon métier à l'épreuve. On m'a déconseillé de venir dans ce pays mais j'ai préféré ne pas les écouter. Je souhaitais donner de l'information... Au Monde Entier.

Alors comme ça ce Yogi avait vu vrai sur toute la ligne, Ajay conclut avec une certaine excitation qu'elle était bien une espion ayant échouée son infiltration.

Malgré le malaise qu'elle ressentait parmi les trois êtres présent à ses côtés, elle continua d'une petite voix peu assurée.

\- Je suis une journaliste japonaise, mon but était d'en savoir plus sur votre pays si bien caché du reste du globe. Ma fascination pour cet endroit impénétrable m'a fait venir jusqu'ici, et maintenant je me surprends à me détester de ne pas avoir pris la peine d'écouter certaines personnes...

Un bruit sourd retentit et tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Amita. Son poing serré en signe de colère venait de se fracasser contre un vieux meuble en bois rongé par le temps. Elle semblait avoir complètement mis de côté le cas d'Ajay.

\- Parce-qu'en plus il faudrait prendre le risque de protéger une fille qui menace de divulguer des informations sur nous? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de faire? Non seulement tu te mets l'Armée Royale sur le dos, mais aussi le Sentier d'Or!

\- Je... Désolé, je ne voulais pas...

\- Est-tu au moins au courant que depuis le début de la guerre civile, les quelques rares journalistes ayant réussi à rentrer dans ce pays n'en sont jamais ressortis?

Ces phrases infligeaient à Maeko une douleur aussi forte qu'une lame s'enfonçant dans sa chair. Elle ne pût supporter plus longtemps ce supplice et prit la décision de s'échapper de cet endroit bien trop pesant pour elle. Ajay n'avait même pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'elle était déjà bien loin.

Son inquiétude se lisait sur son visage, Sabal le devinait et c'est pour cela qu'il le prit à part.

\- Je t'en supplie Ajay, concentre toi uniquement sur ta mission. Amita n'est qu'une folle qui ne pense pas à ta sécurité, c'est juste pitoyable. Mais là... On n'a pas le choix.

Cette dernière lançait des mots énervés avant de suivre l'action de Maeko, n'oubliant pas de claquer la porte derrière elle.

\- Va voir Darpan, il te dira ou se trouve exactement l'otage. Il se situe deux maisons plus loin après celle-ci. Je crois en toi, mon frère.

Une tape amicale dans son dos conclut cette phrase et c'est avec témérité qu'il déserta sa compagnie, un sentiment d'injustice logé en lui.


	9. Chapter 9

Le soleil de midi tapait lourdement sur les hauteurs de l'Himalaya, et même si Ajay s'attendait à un climat rude, il fut malgré tout surprit par un tel changement de température. En courant vers l'habitat prédit par Sabal, une mauvaise crampe à son estomac lui rappela soudain qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas mangé depuis son arrivée tumultueuse au Kyrat. À part les quelques raviolis au crabe gentiment servis par Pagan Min, avant que celui-ci se décide à les manger.

Il s'apprêtait à entrer chez ce Darpan mais un groupe de personnes situés un peu plus loin retint son attention. Deux de ces personnes braquaient un fusil vers une famille nombreuse composée d'enfants en bas-âge.

\- S'il vous plait, je vous en supplie... J'ai une famille à nourrir. Si j'arrête de travailler aux champs ma femme ne pourra pas tenir le coup.

\- Tu es en train de mépriser l'avenir du Pays, honte sur toi! Ne sois pas aussi égoïste et rejoins-nous, on a besoin d'hommes!

Les deux rebelles aux foulards jaunes n'hésitaient pas à menacer les petits enfants de leur armes imposantes, ignorant les pleurs et lamentations de cette famille bientôt déchirée. Quitte à mettre la pression pour recruter de nouveaux soldats, autant toucher la corde sensible de leur sujet.

Une petite fille osa venir enserrer son père une dernière fois de ses bras fins, le visage tordu par ses pleurs.

\- Nous avons bien réfléchis pour votre femme. Nous la laissons parmi les villageois pour cette fois-ci, mais il se pourrait qu'elle finisse par nous rejoindre. L'Armée Royale empiètent sur nos territoires et bien trop d'hommes manquent à l'appel.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça! Que vont devenir nos enfants sans nous...C'est ça, pour vous, la liberté? Vous ne faites que salir ce mot... Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que ça fait de se faire enlever sa famille, car vous n'en n'avez jamais eu avouez le!

L'homme fut aussitôt victime d'un coup violent asséné sur sa tête. Il semblait perdu et ne savait que faire pour réconforter sa famille. Sans le vouloir, la face cachée du Sentier d'Or venait d'être révélée au jeune qui regardait la scène d'un air effaré. Leur méthode de recrutement fut difficile à digérer, il n'allait pas manquer de le faire savoir à cet homme barbu enfermé dans une maison aussi vieille que son âge. La luminosité peinait à s'infiltrer à travers les volets presque complètement rabattus, ce qui donnait à ce personnage une allure sombre et mystérieuse. Seul les reflets de ses yeux pouvaient ressortir de sa maigre silhouette, posée dans un fauteuil. Ajay discerna malgré cette pénombre un sourire franc lui coller au visage.

\- Content de te voir Ajay. J'espère qu'Amita et Sabal ne t'ont pas trop tenu tête... Ils sont parfois agaçants à toujours vouloir avoir raison... À ce propos, j'aimerais t'avouer quelque chose...

Il décolla de son fauteuil miteux avant de décider qu'un peu de lumière en plus dans la pièce ne ferait pas de mal à son moral en baisse. Puis il vint se placer en face d'Ajay et observa d'un œil attentif son expression coléreuse.

\- La personne à qui tu t'apprête de sauver... Je tiens à ce que tu saches son identité. En quelque sorte, il s'agit d'un homme aussi important qu'Amita et Sabal, même si peu de gens en sont au courant. Il dirige un camp à côté du pont du Roi, c'est un endroit assez risqué pour le Sentier d'Or. Pourtant ils tiennent encore le coup grâce à une méthode stratégique bien à eux. Si jamais ce pilier venait à mourir, je ne vois pas comment le Kyrat pourrait s'en sortir...

\- Il est si important que ça?... Je comprends mieux les réactions d'Amita et Sabal maintenant. Écoutez, je suis pas un pro en matière de sauvetage mais je ferais de mon mieux.

Le quinquagénaire ria à la suite de sa preuve débordante de détermination. Il voyait en lui une grande part de courage se dégager auquel l'origine provenait, il en était sur, de son père biologique. Un sentiment de peine l'envahit à cette pensée, la cause de sa mort semblait toujours profondément ancrée dans ses sombres souvenirs.

\- Mais concernant vos méthodes de recr-

\- Cet homme a pour but de tuer Amita et Sabal. Un petit groupe anonyme de rebelles s'est formé peu à peu depuis que ces deux-là sont au pouvoir. Tous étaient contre leurs idéologies estimées trop... Extrémistes. Cet homme a les clés pour faire avancer ce pays. Je te demande de t'allier à lui, tu pourrais nous être utile à l'avenir. Je ne te force pas de nous rejoindre, mais juste de choisir le bon camp.

Il lui tendit une carte de sa main libre alors que l'autre était posée sur une de ses épaules, chargées par ce lourd devoir qui lui était demandé.

\- Enfin... Si jamais tu reviens avec lui, mais je ne doute pas de toi. Tu es notre seule issue Ajay.

/

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, le moteur de son quad stoppa sa course à quelques mètres de l'avant-poste où se trouvait peut-être le futur détenteur de la liberté du Kyrat. Il risquait de se faire remarquer si il s'approchait de trop prêt, sans compter que Darpan l'avait prévenu que quelques hommes surveillaient les environs du lieu avec leur snipers.

Il jugea alors bon de se concentrer d'abord sur la position des gardes, histoire de ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises lors de l'infiltration. Il sortit son appareil photo doté d'un puissant zoom et examina attentivement du haut d'une petite élévation rocheuse ses ennemis. Ces derniers semblaient anormalement sur le qui-vive, ce qui l'oppressa encore plus. Il se mit à douter que sa présence avait été finalement prévenue pour qu'ils puissent réagir de la telle sorte, pour cause certains de ces hommes n'hésitaient pas à mettre leur nez dans les moindres recoins du camp. Mais ses réflexions furent coupées par un cri aigu se rapprochant à toute vitesse de sa position.

\- Au secours, à l'aide!

Cette voix frêle lui permit de distinguer un visage sans même avoir eu à observer la personne courant à toute vitesse vers lui. Des sortes de petits hurlements désagréables accompagnaient ses cris de détresse. Lorsque Ajay regarda en direction de là où Maeko pointait son doigt, il ne vit qu'un animal de petite taille cavaler vers sa proie d'une taille d'au moins dix fois supérieure à lui. Amusé, le jeune asiatique sortit de sa poche un des couteaux récupérés un peu plus tôt, et le lança très vite vers cet animal bien trop imprudent d'avoir décidé de s'attaquer aux êtres humains. Le couteau manqua sa cible de quelques centimètres seulement, arrachant un juron de la bouche d'Ajay. La bestiole prit conscience du nouveau danger et préféra alors changer de proie, fonçant maintenant droit vers le jeune, étonné d'un tel retournement de situation.

L'animal ne reflétait rien de docile malgré sa petite taille et sortait fièrement ses petits crocs acéré comme preuve.

Ajay risqua quand même un deuxième lancer où son couteau se planta cette fois ci dans la chair de l'animal, mais ne suffit pas pour l'achever.

\- Cours ! C'est un ratel, rien ne leur fait peur à ces bêtes la!

Il n'eut pas le temps d'exécuter ces ordres que la bête vint accrocher ses crocs dans son avant-bras. Cette boule de poils hargneuse avait apparemment l'affreux objectif de vouloir tuer son adversaire en échange de son coup de couteau reçu.

Il tenta vainement de dégager les crocs plantés par une force presque exagérée compte tenu de sa taille, en secouant son bras endolori mais l'autre semblait déterminé à ne pas le lâcher. Seul son kukri obligera le ratel à rompre cette étreinte qui avait fini par colorer la zone d'un rouge sang.

\- Oh mon Dieu, est-que ça va?

Maeko ne reçut comme réponse qu'un gémissement de douleur de sa part, le regard affolé pointé sur son bras recouvert de liquide rouge.

Son sang lui offrait une vision d'horreur dont la panique ne faisait qu'étendre ses aprioris pour la suite. Démuni d'un quelconque moyen pour se soigner, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence: continuer la route tout en essayant de survivre. S'attarder sur ce genre de petits problèmes le mènerais à l'échec de sa première mission, et à plus long terme, mènerais peut être le Kyrat dans un chaos le plus total.

\- Hé, Ajay! Pars pas trop vite, attends moi!

\- Quoi?

Maeko le rejoignit d'un pas peu assuré alors qu'il venait de reprendre sa tâche d'observateur.

\- On peut s'entraider, je te promets que j'te gênerais pas, je sais me faire toute petite quand il le faut.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Maeko... Ça va être très dangereux d'aller s'aventurer la-bas tu sais...

La jeune fille ne s'arrêta pas sur cette réponse et le nargua d'un sourire radieux aux lèvres, inconsciente de se que pouvait penser son interlocuteur qui montrait à ce moment la, une mine consternée.

\- De toute façon ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Je veux sauver cet otage avec toi et j'en suis sûre, on formera une super équipe. Si tu me crois pas, j'ai une belle preuve pour que tu changes d'avis. Tu te souviens de comment on s'est échappé des mains de Pagan?

Ajay soupira à la vue de cette Maeko complètement excitée a l'idée de tenter l'aventure de sa vie, un couteau empoigné fièrement dans sa main. Il ne pouvait pas être à sa place, mais s'imaginait bien qu'elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule à tenter de survivre désespérément au sein de ce vaste Pays, alors qu'une autre solution bien plus attrayante se trouvait en face d'elle.

Il décida de lâcher l'affaire avec de mauvais à-priori dans la tête, et essaya d'ignorer tout simplement sa présence. Après tout, d'après ce qu'avait dit Pagan, cette Maeko était capable de prouesses courageuses. Enfin, quand elle le voulait.

Leurs pas de chats les conduisaient maintenant vers un petit passage menant directement à l'intérieur de l'avant-poste. Au sein de cet ensemble de bâtisses, de nombreuses discussions houleuses allaient bon train. Il semblait se passer quelque chose d'anormal, Ajay avait bien vu juste dans ses suppositions.

Pour le plus grand bonheur des deux infiltrés, le passage qu'ils venaient d'emprunter était dénué de présence humaine aux alentours. Ils en profitèrent donc pour se faufiler jusqu'à arriver devant un tas de sacs empilés, les cachant ainsi de tous regards ennemis.

Maeko profita de cette petite "pause" pour communiquer son idée, une expression d'excitation tirée sur son visage.

\- Ecoute, je vais m'occuper de ceux qui surveillent sur les toits. Il sont trop dangereux pour qu'on se permette de fouiner comme si de rien n'était. Pendant ce temps la tu vas te créer un chemin discret jusqu'à trouver l'otage.

La jeune fille chuchotait ces mots avec une assurance qui fit étonner Ajay, compte tenu de la situation corsée.

\- Attends, non, c'est trop risqué, il faut qu'on reste ensemble! Tu n'as pas d'armes adéquates pour tuer ces mecs, tu vas te faire repérer!

Il venait ainsi de découvrir le premier défaut de Maeko: elle était têtue à un point où il pouvait en conclure qu'elle était complètement butée sur ses mots. Il la regarda s'éloigner de sa démarche féline, tout en priant le ciel qu'elle savait un minimum à quoi elle devait s'attendre.

Il suivit malgré tout ses ordres et poursuivit avec une pression extrême sa démarche qui se voulait silencieuse.

De nombreuses réflexions fusaient dans son esprit. Il trouvait la mission bien trop délicate pour lui qui n'avait pas d'expérience dans ce domaine, mais surtout, il n'avait aucune idée d'ou pouvait se cacher l'otage. Si il devait sortir vivant de cette mission, Il n'hésitera pas à aller dire deux mots sur l'organisation à cette Amita.

En face de lui, une rangée de maisonnée offrait un chemin caché de tous les regards et c'est doté d'un espoir de ne pas se faire prendre qui le poussa jusqu'à ce chemin.

Seulement, une ombre dessinée sur le sol l'avertit trop tard qu'un homme s'apprêtait à croiser sa route au détour de la ruelle. Ses yeux agrandis par un grand étonnement étaient la seule surface visible de son visage masqué d'un foulard rouge. Il était prêt à crier l'alerte à ses camarades quand Ajay le coupa dans son élan et fonça sur lui sans la moindre hésitation. L'homme encapuchonné le repoussa de ces bras tatoués d'un geste vif, semblant avoir prévu ce genre d'attaque de sa part. Son corps perdit l'équilibre face à cette puissante attraction et fut sauvagement valsé jusqu'à terre. La poigne colossale de cette main salie par du sang séché décida de s'occuper rapidement de son sort en le soulevant par le col de son blouson jusqu'à le plaquer contre un mur. Ajay vit sa dernière heure arriver lorsque cet homme brandit son poignard vers lui. Il ne pensait pas avoir le temps de parer son coup avec son kukri, et pourtant, le choc des deux lames se rencontrant en émettant un bruit sourd le remit en question. Encore quelques centimètres de plus, et la force contenue par le bras blessé d'Ajay lui faisait rendre son dernier souffle.

\- Crève, Ghale.

Un sourire démoniaque se devinait à travers son foulard rouge, cette satisfaction malsaine s'y reflétais d'ailleurs sur ses petits yeux étirés. Ajay voyait dans ce regard son triste avenir. Une mort qu'il aurait pu éviter si son bras n'avait pas été accidenté par une morsure un peu plus tôt. À force d'utiliser ses muscles tremblants, cette interminable douleur ne l'affectait presque plus. Une habitude à la souffrance l'abritait curieusement désormais. Il profita de cette absence pour puiser ses dernières forces dans sa seule chance de survie.

Son ennemi resta incrédule face à ce retour de force considérable, il ne s'attendait surtout pas à ce qu'il soit propulsé en arrière. Ajay joua de cette brève déconcentration pour lui ôter la vie d'un coup de couteau dans le ventre. La feinte remporte toujours la victoire. Ajay la savoura et pendant que le pauvre homme agonisait à terre, il jugea bon de récupérer son arc d'un geste un peu tremblant à force de voir tout ce sang s'écouler inlassablement du corps de sa victime.

\- On vient de m'annoncer que le camion aura du retard à cause de Ghale. Ce gamin à vraiment eu du cran, j'y crois pas. Le tuer aussi facilement. Il se pointe à l'improviste et ensuite ça se permet de foutre la merde comme ça le chante. Il porte pas ce nom pour rien.

\- Putain... Personne ne pourra remplacer DePleur. C'est sa fille qui va être contente tiens. Et en plus c'est moi qui vais morfler pour lui expliquer ça par téléphone, j'ai vraiment pas de bol.

\- Il va continuer ce petit jeu si on le chope pas avant j'ai l'impression. Restez auprès de lui, on ne sait jamais... Si il est dans les parages...

Ces paroles n'étaient pas tombées vainement dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Elles indiquaient clairement ou se situait le détenu. Il devait patienter sur son sort à l'intérieur même de la bâtisse où Ajay s'était fait violenter comme un vulgaire chiffon. A en déduire la portée des voix, les hommes semblaient s'éloigner progressivement tout en discutant sur son arrivée fanfaronneuse au sein du Kyrat.

Il profita de leur débat animé sur les multiples façons d'éliminer le fils de Mohan pour s'y glisser à l'intérieur via une fenêtre.

À part un sérieux manque de rangement à souligner, la voie était libre. Il se mit à genoux afin d'éviter les regards vifs des mercenaires présents aux périmètres extérieurs, à l'affût d'un moindre événement louche. Sa position lui permit de constater la fin de son calvaire, situé à quelques mètres au dessus de lui seulement.

\- Te réjouis pas mon gars, c'est pas parce-que DePleur est mort que tu vas pouvoir souffler un peu plus. T'as déjà entendu parler de la prison Durgesh? Cet endroit convient parfaitement à un type de ton genre. Tu te crois le futur Roi du Kyrat hein? Eh bah tu seras bientôt bon pour gouverner le vaste territoire de ta cellule, et ce jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. C'est ça que tu voulais non?

Les deux mercenaires ne pouvaient se retenir de rire, leur ego remplis d'une grande fierté après avoir encore une fois lynché le moral d'un pauvre homme assit de force par des liens, le privant de toute faculté à se mouvoir. On pouvait facilement deviner ses mots haineux étouffés par un foulard, entouré autour de son visage montrant une colère sans précédant.

Mal à l'aise pour ce que pouvait endurer cet homme, Ajay ne tarda pas à pointer une flèche vers la direction d'un de ces deux hommes habillés de couleur rouge et noir. Malgré les petites agitations provoqués par sa douleur incessante au bras, le détenteur de ces mauvaises paroles se retrouva avec ce corps étranger planté dans son dos. L'autre n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'armer pour riposter qu'il fut victime de la même sentence.

L'auteur de cet acte barbare était alors submergé par un enthousiasme qui s'amplifiait à mesure ou l'otage se débarrassait de toute trace de liens lui privant de sa liberté.

Un plaisir immense pouvait se lire dans le regard de l'ex-détenu, et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer celui qui était sur le point d'avertir la réussite de sa mission via son talkie-walkie.

\- Amita, c'est bon, j'ai l'otage avec moi, il va bien. Par contre, je crois qu'ils sont au courant pour moi... Ils me cherchent dans tout l'avant-poste...

\- ... Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'envois tout de suite des hommes présents dans tes environs. Vous n'aurez qu'à vous enfuir toi et l'otage pendant qu'ils joueront à occuper leurs attentions...Bravo Ajay tu peux être fier de toi.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'aucun mercenaire n'ai l'idée de faire un tour au sein de leur quatre murs.

\- Je suppose que Darpan t'as raconté un peu qui je suis. Il va falloir faire un choix d'entente Mr Ghale, c'est soit moi, soit Amita et Sabal.

Ses réflexions mûrement réfléchies faillirent sortir de sa bouche mais il fut interrompu par un retentissement d'alarme.

Le jeune faussa la compagnie du chef anonyme dès la seconde qui suivi le bruit pour découvrir au dehors un événement accablant. Le corps d'un mercenaire sans vie reposait dans un espace entouré d'hommes mis sous pression.

La seule fautive ne pouvait être que Maeko. En scrutant attentivement les environs, elle restait introuvable. Il ne savait même plus si il l'appréciait à ce moment compte fait, cette fille entretenait son côté énigmatique à la perfection. Il n'avait toujours pas cerné sa personne et se demandait si elle était une espion cachottière ou bien une véritable journaliste.

\- Baisse toi Ajay! Le laser rouge, là! Il se dirige vers nous, c'est pour notre gueule!

Il eut à peine le temps de réagir qu'un projectile s'écrasa sur la paroi en brique, dégageant une quantité de débris poussiéreux à quelques centimètres de lui.

\- Putain! Il m'a vu!

\- T'en fais pas, regarde, le Sentier d'Or rapplique. Sortons d'ici tout de suite!

Sous les coups de feux incessants des deux armées opposantes, Ajay ouvra la marche vers le dénouement joyeux de leur mission. Pourtant cette idée positive se brisa lorsqu'il entendit des pas dépêchés s'avancer vers l'entrée de leur cachette. Cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas louper l'occasion trop belle de prendre l'ennemi au dépourvu. Sa flèche allait filer quand Hurk jailli de son champ de vision.

\- Ah, vous voila! Charmant accueil dis donc! Je vois qu'il y a eu de l'ambiance ici, continua t'il en inspectant le massacre situé un peu plus loin, le souffle coupé par les efforts qu'il venait de fournir.

\- Pas le temps de discuter, suivez moi!

Leur échappatoire les guidèrent hors de l'avant-poste. Alors que Hurk leur désigna un mini-hélicoptère pour repartir vers des lieux plus sûrs, les pensées d'Ajay restaient inconsciemment focalisées sur Maeko. La situation ne permettait pas à ce qu'on la recherche, ce qui le tourmenta. Qu'était t'elle devenue après l'incident de l'homme tombé du toit? Peut-être s'est-elle faite capturer alors qu'elle tentait de le rejoindre? Ils allaient ensuite l'emmener jusqu'à la prison de Durgesh où elle finirait lamentablement ses jours dans la cellule destinée à l'otage? Non, ils n'avaient pas le droit de lui infliger ça. Et de toute façon, il allait tout faire pour la retrouver.


	10. Chapter 10

Quelque part au Nord-Est du Kyrat, une demeure luxueuse demeurait recluse au beau milieu d'une vaste nature arborée. Elle surplombait au bord d'un précipice si profond qu'il était impossible d'y apercevoir le bout. Son image de richesse était néanmoins ternie par son style d'architecture qui lui rendait un côté sobre et autoritaire. Les rambardes en pierre placées sur le côté de l'entrée la camouflant des regards la rendait encore plus inaccessible et ne donnait pas vraiment envie d'aller s'en approcher d'un peu plus prêt.

Situé à l'arrière de ce palace isolé, Pagan Min contemplait inlassablement son tableau à ciel ouvert, une sorte de rituel qu'il se donnait chaque matin lorsque le soleil venait effleurer de ses rayons tièdes le sommet montagneux. Assit confortablement sur une terrasse longeant les profondeurs montagneuses, il sirotait son thé anglais avec une joie de vivre qui se lisait facilement sur son visage. Tout en dégustant sa boisson favorite, le Roi se divertissait en pianotant le portable d'Ajay. Maintenant qu'il s'était donné un malin plaisir à regarder toutes ses photos personnelles, il s'attaquait maintenant à lire ses SMS. Et le moins qu'il puisse penser, il ne s'attendait pas à découvrir de si bonnes perles. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire lorsqu' Ajay tentait de se rendre crédible en lançant des SMS haineux aux "ennemis" de sa bande de potes. Il s'imaginait prendre la place de ses pseudos-ennemis pendant quelques secondes et concluait en pensant que c'était tout simplement pathétique... Ou bien mignon. Quelques SMS écrit par des filles intéressées mais laissés sans réponse de sa part provoquèrent au Roi un petit pincement au cœur. Il avait cette idée folle de leur répondre des mots doux à sa place lorsque ses yeux s'arrêtèrent inconsciemment sur le nom d'Ishwari. Il entra dans leur fil de discussion d'un doigté un peu hésitant. On pouvait y lire de nombreux messages où elle avertissait son fils qu'elle rentrerait plus tard que d'habitude. Mais il y'en avait un qui réussi à lui éprouver de la peine. "Coucou, je suis terriblement désolé mais je ne pourrais pas assister à tes résultats des tests d'LSAT. Bravo quand même. :)"

Ses nombreuses absences non justifiées laissaient Pagan perplexe, et se jura qu'il allait tout faire pour découvrir la cause de ses messages. Quitte à apprendre une chose dont il aurait préféré ne pas savoir.

Il reposa alors le portable en buvant bruyamment son thé maintenant presque froid, son esprit encore repartit à piocher ses plus beaux morceaux de souvenirs passés.

Une présence plantée un peu plus loin du Roi subsistait à rester silencieuse mais un sanglot échappé fit réagir ce dernier.

Il lâcha un soupir de désolation avant de se relever, exaspéré à l'idée de devoir quitter encore une fois ses belles pensées et alla interagir avec cette seule compagnie dont il pouvait se contenter.

\- Désolé de t'avoir fait patienter Maeko... Je rêve ou tu te mets encore à pleurer? Je suis si effrayant que ça? Sache que je ne te ferais aucun mal. C'est mon cher Paul qui s'occupait des sales besognes, pas moi...

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir?

Le Roi fit mine de réfléchir à sa question, puis se rapprocha de la jeune fille qui ne semblait toujours pas habituée à sa présence. Car il détenait une personnalité si complexe qu'on ne pouvait pas savoir de quoi s'attendre avec lui. Son côté chaleureux et serviable pouvait très vite être remplacé par une cruauté hors norme. Elle se torturait inconsciemment l'esprit par le doute de se retrouver seule en face de son côté cruel. Le sourire charmeur de Pagan n'était qu'une simple façade qu'il utilisait pour détourner la méfiance de ses victimes, mais ce n'est pas avec ce sourire qu'elle se laissera glisser dans son piège.

\- Normalement, les espions finissent soit morts ou emprisonnés jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Mais toi, tu mérites un sort plus original que ça. Après tout, tu as eu l'audace de brûler mes champs d'opiums les plus potables. Puis tu as réussi à t'échapper avec tes blessures. Quel exploit, ma jolie!

\- Vous êtes au courant que des villageois meurent de faim à cause de ces champs pour drogués? Plantez à la place des champs de maïs ou de blé, je sais pas moi! C'est pas si compliqué! J'assume entièrement ce que j'ai fait, et si c'était à refaire, je le referais sans hésitation!

Ces phrases avaient fusées sans qu'elle le veuille vraiment, c'est seulement lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Pagan sombrer peu à peu dans la colère qu'elle regretta amèrement ses dires.

\- Tu vas te débrouiller pour me rembourser la somme que tu m'as fait perdre, ça te servira de leçon. Je comptais exporter ces récoltes aux États-Unis pour... 50000 dollars. Avoue que c'est une somme acceptable, mh? Comparé à tes petits champs de blé, je vois plus l'avenir dans mes champs d'opium, personnellement. La politique rime avec business, ma petite! Je t'aurais appris quelque chose d'essentiel aujourd'hui.

Il se mit à rire face à l'expression que montrait Maeko. Elle semblait vouloir riposter mais la personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle l'intimidait bien trop pour qu'elle se dégage de ses mots haineux. Alors, après quelques secondes ou elle se remettait difficilement de sa frustration, elle chercha les mots justes afin de ne pas risquer bêtement sa vie.

\- Vous savez très bien que je ne peux pas vous rembourser une somme pareille! Est-ce que j'ai une tête à me balader avec autant d'argent sur moi? Eh bah non!

\- Une journaliste lâchement abandonnée par son agence... Il est vrai que tu inspires la pauvreté, tes vêtements sont d'une simplicité effrayante! Comme ce crétin d'Ajay, je t'aurais bien conseillé de passer par la case Mr Chiffon...Si seulement cette saloperie ne m'avait pas humilié par plusieurs fois! Il disait que mes idées vestimentaires ne lui permettaient pas d'épanouir sa créativité comme il le souhaitait! Ça a le prestigieux honneur de tailler les habits du Roi, et ça finit par se plaindre comme un vulgaire gamin qui n'est pas content de son jouet offert!... Ah,mais on s'égare complètement du sujet la...

Pagan faisait maintenant les cent pas sous les yeux écarquillés de Maeko. Il sentait une agressivité s'amplifier en lui et pour faire retomber son déchaînement, le Roi se rassit à l'endroit où il avait passé de bons moments il y a peu avec le portable d'Ajay.

Ses yeux fixèrent d'un air songeur l'objet pendant un instant, puis il se redressa pour venir comptempler d'au plus près la vue exceptionnelle soumise à un curieux phénomène météorologique. Des nuages menaçants commençaient à s'installer progressivement sur l'imposante masse montagneuse. Bientôt, son tableau à ciel ouvert ne se distinguera que par un épais brouillard.

\- Ta pauvreté ne t'épargnera pas, j'ai trouvé une autre façon de me faire rembourser. Ce sera avec un simple parchemin que tu retrouveras mon bien.

\- Quoi? Un parchemin? Un simple papelard? Vous plaisantez j'espère !

\- Je ne plaisante pas avec l'argent! Bon, je t'explique, le Sentier d'Or possèdent un parchemin caché quelque part dans leur foutu bordel. Il indique un endroit paumé dans les hautes montagnes, ou habiterait une bête affreusement hideuse et dangereuse mais oh combien rare! Je te laisse imaginer le prix de sa peau, si mes hommes arrivent à le tuer bien sûr.

Le Roi retourna vers la hauteur de la jeune fille, chassé de son endroit idyllique à cause de la pluie qui commençait à arroser la terrasse. Ses bougonnements avaient presque eu le don de faire rire Maeko.

\- Sabal a toujours su que je recherchais ce bout de papier. Je suis sûr qu'il le cache à Banapur, une putain de terre maudite par le Sentier d'Or. J'ai finis par être lassé de voir la vie de mes mercenaires les quitter dans cette mission. Tu me trouves ce plan d'ici une journée et on est quitte.

\- ...Vraiment? Après, je suis libre?

Pagan ne laissa aucune réponse à sa question, et préféra venir jouer avec les sentiments de Maeko en venant effleurer une de ses joues rosies par ce contact imprévu. Ne sachant que dire, son regard paniqué se détacha très vite du Roi.

\- Je suis certain de voir en face de moi une fille à l'apparence fragile mais qui détient en fait un véritable talent caché. Sers t'en pour sauver ta peau, ma jolie. Après, je verrais ce que je peux faire pour toi... Ne me déçois pas.

/

\- Ah! Encore bravo Ajay! Tu es doué! S'il te plait, apprends-moi à tirer, tu as une astuce hein, dis!

\- Badhra laisse le tranquille! L'entraînement n'est pas une cour de récré. Et je te rappelle que je suis ici pour t'apprendre justement les techniques du tir à l'arc. Alors oublie la cible à côté et reste concentrée.

Amita était déconcertée d'apercevoir sa jeune élève la nier alors que ses yeux pétillants se tournaient plutôt sur la cible d'Ajay, trouée au centre par de nombreuses flèches.

Les bras balants, Badhra fit une moue exagérée tout en observant sa cible intacte avant d'aller chercher une autre flèche. Ajay était désolé de voir que son air blasé collé à son visage était de sa faute.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, je te ferais un cour particulier. Enfin, je ferais ce que je peux. J'en avais jamais fait avant, alors expliquer à quelqu'un comment s'y prendre...

\- Tu es sérieux? Cool, j'ai hâte de commencer le cours! Tu te débrouilles tellement bien!

Attentive, Amita observait les moindre faits et gestes de ces deux élèves du jour. Badhra était une élève appliquée et savait se montrer patiente et tenace face à ses difficultés qu'elle pouvait rencontrer. Notamment lorsqu'elle devait s'entraîner à ôter une vie. La jeune fille savait mieux que quiconque que ce principe immonde n'était pas fait pour elle. Elle le faisait surtout grâce à la gentillesse et à l'attention d'Amita. Badhra lui offrait ainsi sa bravoure en échange de sa protection. Sans elle, ses journées seraient loin d'être aussi palpitantes et se résumeraient sans doute à la préparation intensive pour devenir la parfaite Tarun Matara.

Quelques rebelles du Sentier d'Or assis un peu plus loin profitaient de leur pose pour commenter leur différence de niveau avec sarcasme. Ils ne prenaient même pas la peine de parler avec discrétion, sans compter qu'Amita n'arrêtaient pas de les lorgner d'un air irrité comme signe d'avertissement.

\- Bon ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Vous avez surement mieux à faire que d'écouter des débilités se répandre inutilement dans l'air... De toute façon, je dois aller voir Geljen. Il aura sous peu quelques mots à te dire, Ajay.

Amita laissa un mot d'encouragement à sa jeune protégée puis s'avança vers lui, qui examinait sa blessure au bras, désormais quasiment guérie après ces deux jours de repos.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il trame, mais il m'a vaguement parlé d'une mission auquel tu es invité à participer. Il m'a juste dit que cette mission allait être décisive pour l'avenir du Kyrat. Je veux bien le croire, c'est toujours beau d'espérer... J'ai confiance en lui, alors je ne me pose pas trop de questions... En tant que sauveur de sa personne, j'ai la certitude d'avoir en face de moi quelqu'un qui saura gérer la situation, quoi qu'il arrive.

Une pensée morbide traversa l'esprit d'Ajay, et l'empêcha de répondre quoi que ce soit. Il ne pût s'empêcher de trouver cette situation très spéciale. La mission dont elle parlait devait sûrement avoir pour objectif sa future mise à mort. Il se laissait guider vers un scénario catastrophe dont il n'aurait jamais cru y incarner l'acteur il y a peu de temps encore.

\- Je vais essayer d'aller parler à Sabal, depuis le jour ou tu es parti faire ta première mission il ne veut plus m'adresser la parole. Il a eu une peur bleue de te perdre inutilement dans cette mission, le pauvre... N'hésite pas à te promener aux alentours de Banapur, le danger est moins présent par ici. Badhra serait d'ailleurs ravie de te montrer quelques endroits qui valent le détour.

\- Oh oui! Je connais un temple pas loin, j'y vais souvent pour m'aérer l'esprit et oublier ces temps difficiles! Viens!

La jeune fille ne lui avait pas demandé son avis et l'avait déjà prit par le bras pour l'éloigner de ce lieu si barbant pour elle. Elle était excitée à l'idée de pouvoir partager son endroit secret avec sa nouvelle rencontre. Ils laissèrent ainsi Amita vaquer à sa nouvelle occupation. La cible de Badhra n'allait plus être saine et sauve pour longtemps.

\- Tu as l'air si heureuse de me montrer cet endroit, il doit être magnifique!

Il contemplait avec insistance ses yeux verts émeraude qui pétillaient sous une joie certaine.

\- C'est surtout qu'on a besoin de se ressourcer! J'imagine que depuis ton arrivée, tu n'as pas pu organiser ton voyage comme tu l'espérais! Alors je veux rattraper ce temps perdu, tu verras, ta vision du Kyrat va tout de suite te sembler meilleure après.

\- Ce que je vis ressemble à tout sauf à un voyage... J'aurais au moins fais des rencontres hors du commun. Si je fais un résumé, tu es la seule personne qui m'ai l'air saine dans son esprit.

Il se tût un moment. Il y avait une autre personne en qui il s'était vite attaché, par son grand étonnement. Elle préoccupait sa conscience et cela l'excédait de la savoir introuvable. Il secoua légèrement sa tête, tentant désespérément d'ôter ces pensées noires lui ronger le moral.

\- Dis-moi que cette guerre n'a pas rendu les gens aussi fous que leur Roi, s'il te plait...

La jeune fille pouffa de rire alors qu'ils s'engouffraient dans un véhicule aux roues recouvertes de boues séchées.

Dès que le moteur s'alluma, la radio se lança toute seule et une voix enjouée résonna dans l'espace clos. Le ton chaleureux de l'animateur dégageait de la bonne humeur et ses paroles traduisaient une certaine liberté d'expression, ce qui fit ressentir à Ajay comme un vague retour à son cher et tendre Pays américain. Un Pays qu'il ne reverrait probablement pas avant un long moment au vu de sa situation. Pour faire abstraction de cette idée, il imita à la perfection la conduite exécrable de Hurk. Parce qu'avant qu'il ne se retrouve coincé dans ce Pays, un de ses passe-temps favoris consistait à dépasser les limites de vitesse sur tous types de routes, lorsqu'il une envie lui prenait. Sur ce coup, ses amis n'arrivaient même pas à la cheville de son talent d'inconscient. Ses prodiges de kamikaze avaient le don de créer un certain malaise au sein du groupe, lorsqu' Ajay prenait le contrôle d'un véhicule.

Il vit la mine étonnée et crispée de Badhra et s'empressa de la rassurer du mieux qu'il pût. Un moyen pouvait réussir à calmer sa soudaine conduite hystérique, Badhra s'empressa d'en trouver un, car elle avait certes confiance, mais les routes non entretenues et parsemées de cailloux n'étaient définitivement pas conçues pour rouler aussi vite. Ses fesses pouvaient en témoigner.

\- Moins vite Ajay, on n'entend même plus la radio!

Les vrombissements du moteur laissèrent peu à peu la parole à l'homme discutant tranquillement avec son peuple, à travers les ondes radio. Le cœur de Badhra put lui aussi reprendre sa course normale.

-...Et vous savez la dernière? Bien sûr que non vous ne savez pas encore ! Amita a fait rejoindre dans ses rangs le fils de Mohan Ghale suite à la réussite de sa première mission, qui était de libérer Geljen! Oui vous avez bien entendu! Ça sent bon, ça sent même le changement à plein nez ! On sait pas encore pourquoi il s'est pointé ici, pour une raison complètement insensée, à mon avis... Mais sérieux Ajay si tu m'écoutes, car on sait jamais, avec le peu de chances que j'ai... Je t'encourage à choisir Amita, j'ai toujours fantasmé à l'idée de la voir dominer le Pays. Qui n'a pas rêvé de voir une femme aussi sexy au pouvoir? Mmmh dépêche-toi de régler tout ça, je compte sur toi! Pour te remercier, je ferais tout ce que tu me demandes. Absolument tout! Ça me fais bizarre de dire ça à quelqu'un que j'connais pas... Surtout que si ça se trouve, il m'écoute pas, et au final je passe juste pour un gros taré de fanboy devant mes auditeurs ...

\- Mh je vois bien ce mec animer une radio aux États-Unis, il m'a l'air d'être autant shooté qu'eux.

\- Si seulement les tours radio pouvaient être libérées de la propagande incessante de Pagan, sa voix pourrait faire sourire beaucoup plus de visages...

L'attention grandissante d'Ajay le poussa à augmenter le son, mais bientôt les mots lâchés à la volée se brouillèrent peu à peu pour ne laisser place qu'à d'affreux parasites auditifs.

\- Eh merde, j'imagine qu'on s'est aventurés un peu trop loin d'une tour radio...

\- Ce n'est pas grave, mon endroit est juste ici, regarde, on est arrivé. Je suis un peu cassée mais bon...

Sa phrase fut coupée par une voix qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille. Son timbre retentit joyeusement dans les enceintes du véhicule, n'oubliant pas de s'éclaircir la gorge avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.

\- Un deux, un deux? Ça marche? Bien...Quel honneur de passer en direct à la radio! J'espère que mon petit Ajay écoute sagement ma voix, car cette annonce dictée par le Roi en lui-même est exceptionnelle et lui est destinée. Coucou Ajay, comment ça va? Oh attends, on va faire mieux. Je vais t'appeler directement comme ça je pourrais moi aussi écouter ta belle voix.

Un soupir d'agacement s'échappa de la bouche d'Ajay, encore une fois, les complications revenaient à la charge. Il maudissait le fait de n'avoir aucun instant de répit pour souffler un peu. Les yeux de Badhra s'agrandissaient par la frayeur lorsque la voix de Pagan Min résonna dans son Takie-Walkie.

\- On fait le fugueur puis ensuite le rebelle, c'est pas bien ça! Quand je vais raconter ça à ta mère! Ah au fait, j'en profite pour te le dire, elle va prendre incessamment sous peu l'avion pour l'Inde. Nous l'accueillerons donc demain en début d'après-midi! Je ne voudrais pas que tu manques le rendez-vous, tu es quelqu'un d'important pour moi à mes yeux. J'ai tellement de choses à lui dire si tu savais.

\- Je suis important uniquement pour vous débarrasser de vos trois fardeaux j'imagine! Si vous lui touchez ne serait-ce qu'à un de ses cheveux, je vous...

\- Tu n'en serais pas capable, voyons. Et pour ta survie, je te le déconseille. Ah, et j'en profiterais pour te dire deux mots sur ce Geljen. Un sacré cas celui-là. Pour l'amour du ciel, je te remercie de l'avoir libéré de mes cages. Tu noteras la pointe d'ironie dans ma voix. Je te laisse méditer sur ces paroles et te dis à demain.

Badhra observait timidement son acolyte, et préféra pour l'instant laisser le silence s'installer, à défaut d'avoir la gorge coincée de le voir aussi tourmenté.

Il sortit très vite du véhicule en faisant signe à Badhra de suivre son action. Elle ne se fit pas prier et sortit vite de sa torpeur éphémère pour le rejoindre. Elle prit la précaution d'attraper doucement sa main au passage et le guida ainsi vers son petit jardin secret, comme elle l'aimait l'appeler.

\- On vient souvent se détendre à cet endroit, Amita et moi.

Leur chemin sinueux les mena devant un moulin à prière. La jeune fille ferma doucement ses yeux pour venir joindre ses deux mains entre elles. Elle posa ensuite une de ses mains d'enfants sur le moulin, et de ses bras frêles le tourna de toutes ses forces.

\- Ici, La femme forte qui tente de bâtir sa vision des choses me révèle sa véritable nature. N'oublie pas qu'Amita reste avant tout une femme comme les autres. Tu l'as trouve sûrement froide et dénuée de sentiments, mais c'est juste une apparence. Elle voile sa véritable personnalité dans le but de voir son nouveau Pays libre. Elle a accepté de renier la femme qu'elle aurait dû être pour une noble cause, mais si ça se trouve, elle ne l'obtiendra peut-être jamais... Et ça, ça me révolte...

Ajay se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, troublé face à ces propos. Il se doutait bien qu' Amita n'était pas une mauvaise personne. En temps de guerre, l'Homme est porté à commettre des décisions parfois inhumaines, qu'ils le veulent ou non. La loi du plus fort régit alors sur leurs comportements, les faisant régresser au rang des animaux.

\- Cet homme que j'ai libéré, Geljen... Tu peux m'en raconter un peu plus sur lui? Qui est-il? Il ne m'a presque pas adressé la parole après notre retour à Banapur. Il s'est juste contenté de me remercier. Il a un peu discuté avec Amita et Sabal, puis il a filé rejoindre son camp qui se trouve près du Pont du Roi, je crois.

Badhra vint s'asseoir sur le rebord d'un point d'eau, le regard songeur pointé à l'horizon. Quelques petits poissons venaient caresser ses chevilles immergées dans le liquide transparent. Elle souriait face à cette agréable sensation alors qu'Ajay rejoignait bientôt son emplacement. Il s'était appliqué à consacrer sa première prière religieuse, et au vu de son expression faciale, sa prière semblait lui avoir livrée une véritable délivrance.

\- Je l'aime pas, il m'inspire pas confiance. Il à l'air de cacher son jeu, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'ai pas de preuves de ce que je dis mais...

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas? Il veut sauver le Kyrat pourtant.

\- C'est un ancien mercenaire de Pagan. Il a tenté de cacher cette vérité, mais les rumeurs se sont vite propagées de villages en villages. Amita et Sabal ont fini par le savoir, je me souviens. Ce jour-là, c'était l'hystérie totale. Les gens ont pardonné son erreur avec le temps... Grâce à ses nombreuses interventions au sein du Sentier d'Or... Pour moi, Geljen est une personne calculatrice, qui n'a qu'un objectif en tête. Un objectif pas du tout sain pour notre avenir. J'espère que je me trompe, en tout cas ma paranoïa me gâche le quotidien.

Ajay l'écoutait d'une oreille attentive. Il était tellement absorbé par les paroles de la jeune fille, qu'il venait de se surprendre en train de commencer à rouler un semblant de joint composé d'herbes récupérées sur le sol.

\- Putain de mauvaises habitudes...

Il balança au loin ce petit tas d'herbes séchées, répugné de retrouver le souvenir de sa rencontre entre lui et les deux défoncés du mégot, Yogi et Reggie.

Ils laissèrent le temps s'écouler docilement, leurs sens enivrés par cette somptueuse nature ne cessant de vivre autour d'eux, quand soudain un bourdonnement s'intensifia.

Les oiseaux cessèrent leur chant, bientôt obligés de quitter leur secteur tant les vibrations commençaient à s'amplifier.

\- Mais... C'est l'hélicoptère de Pagan Min! Faut pas qu'il nous voit, cachons nous, vite !

La peur de Badhra n'affecta pas Ajay, au contraire, à l'écoute de ce nom, il sortit de son holster son arme. Soumis à la menace des projectiles, l'imposant hélicoptère traçait son chemin vers eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? C'est trop dangereux, arrête ! Il est trop proche, si jamais tu le touches il risque de tomber vers nous!

Elle était maintenant contrainte d'imposer une voix forte tant le raffut provoqué par l'hélicoptère était redoutable. Mais Ajay était bien trop concentré à immobiliser ses tremblements afin de ne pas louper sa cible, et ne laissa aucune attention à son égard. Son doigt collé sur la détente hésitait en réalité d'effectuer le geste destructeur. Il ignorait la cause de cette réticence, compte tenu de la haine qu'il éprouvait envers ce Roi.

L'engin se stoppa enfin dans les airs, à seulement quelques mètres des deux jeunes. Le souffle puissant propulsé par les palmes de l'hélico n'avaient pas réussis à les faire déguerpir. Badhra avait décidé de surmonter son affolement, et puis, la présence d'Ajay la rassurait.

La porte arrière s'ouvra doucement et fit apparaître une silhouette vêtue d'une couleur rose criarde. Le faiseur de problème se trouvait là, à seulement quelques mètres d'Ajay. Pourtant, après des secondes d'attentes ce dernier n'osait toujours pas abattre cet homme qui le scrutait de son regard amusé.

\- Comme on se retrouve ! La fierté de mon Pays ne vient pas de sa taille, c'est certain! Je fais ma petite balade quotidienne et devinez qui je croise? Tu devrais mettre un blouson moins voyant Ajay, pour ta discrétion. Je t'ai aperçu à un kilomètre d'ici.

Il se situait maintenant suffisamment proche d'eux, ce qui lui permit de reprendre un ton de voix normal.

\- Vous dites ça alors que vous portez une veste rose bonbon... Et puis c'est quoi votre problème à me suivre à la trace tout le temps, vous avez mis un GPS sur moi ou quoi?

Le roi lâcha un ricanement qui fit tressaillir Badhra. Elle restait figée, bouleversée de se tenir si proche de cet homme si adoré par certains, si détesté par d'autres.

\- Ah, au fait! Je profite de cette situation pour te rendre ton précieux. Tu es parti si vite la dernière fois que je n'ai pas pu te le rendre. A l'avenir, soit un peu plus attentionné avec tes affaires personnelles, mh?

L'objet en question s'échappa de la main de Pagan pour atterrir dans celle d'Ajay. Son portable émettait une petite lumière avertissant d'un nouveau message entrant. Il y'avait deux messages. Il s'empressa de les lire jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que l'un d'eux venait d'Ishwari.

" Je préfère te dire ça par SMS. J'ai trop peur que Pagan me retrouve dès que mon pied frôlera la frontière du Kyrat. Il ne doit rien savoir de ce que je vais te raconter, ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, tu comprends? J'ai eu deux enfants avec Pagan. Deux petites filles, une d'entre elles est décédée alors qu'elle n'avait qu'un an. Je ne sais pas comment elle est morte. Désolé Ajay. J'aurais voulu te dire ceci de vive-voix. C'est ma faute. On en reparlera car j'imagine que tu veux en savoir plus. Efface cet SMS une fois que tu l'auras lu s'il te plait. Bisous."


	11. Chapter 11

La nuit était déjà bien entamée sur Kyrat. L'obscurité dominait l'environnement, seul les rayons lunaires éclairaient la terre en conflit, transperçant au passage la faible épaisseur de quelques nuages inoffensifs.

Les habitants erraient inconsciemment au Pays des rêves, même si la majorité d'entre eux étaient embarqués au fin fond de pénibles cauchemars, racontant bien trop souvent le même sujet.

Peut-être qu'une minorité luttaient encore contre le sommeil. Les lumières tamisées s'échappant de volets mal fermés confirmaient ce doute. Le calme de la nuit pouvait bien servir à des choses. Comme réfléchir par exemple à de nouvelles stratégies de plans d'attaques contre le camp adverse. Ou pour simplement profiter de ce court havre de paix que seul la nuit pouvait le leur offrir.

Mais il y avait aussi ces personnes, où le sommeil n'arrivait pas à les accaparer.

Peut-être à cause de la chaleur trop présente du mois de Mai, ou bien le stress. Pour Ajay, la cause de sa future nuit blanche semblait bien être la dernière supposition.

Le fait d'avoir lu le message de sa mère l'avait complètement anéanti mentalement. Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait réagir devant elle. Lui en vouloir serait trop facile et immature de sa part. Il lui fallait une bonne explication, car il s'imaginait bien que de bonnes raisons devaient l'avoir poussée à agir de la sorte.

Si Ishwari avait vraiment eu deux enfants avec Pagan, c'est que leur relation devaient être sérieuse. Mais alors pourquoi voulait-elle à tout prix lui cacher le fait qu'elle avait eu 2 enfants avec lui?

Se sentant condamné à s'imaginer perpétuellement dans quelle circonstance il allait retrouver sa mère le lendemain, Ajay fini par se redresser de son lit défait. Ce stress lui donnait des bouffées de chaleurs que seule la fraîcheur nocturne pouvait éradiquer. Marchant d'un pas lourd et encore peu assuré, il se dirigeait maintenant vers l'entrée de son habitat afin de prendre l'air, quand un éclat de bruit stoppa son action.

Cela semblait provenir d'un objet tombé à terre, vu le genre de son produit. Prit par la curiosité, il changea de direction et continuait sa route vers la source du bruit. Maintenant qu'il était sûr qu'une personne rodait chez lui, il s'arma de son kukri, et avec une pointe d'angoisse ouvrait lentement la trappe menant à un sous-sol. Il pouvait discerner aussitôt des râles sortir d'une gorge féminine. Cette femme n'avait pas entendu les pas furtifs d'Ajay et continuait sa fouille intégrale de la petite pièce, éclairée seulement à l'aide de quelques bougies. Ces gestes vifs et bien calculés cherchaient apparemment quelque chose. Amusé par la situation, Ajay observait pendant un instant le semblant de galère dont faisait preuve la fille, ignorant toujours qu'une présence restait plantée à quelques mètres derrière elle.

\- Je peux vous aider?

Prise sur le fait, la femme eut un sursaut et réussi à se cogner brutalement la tête contre un meuble en voulant se relever en vitesse. Un cri de douleur s'arracha alors de sa gorge. Une main tremblante portée à la tête, ses traits tirés par la douleur se transformèrent lorsqu'elle vit Ajay la lorgner d'un air interrogateur.

\- ... Maeko? Que...?

Les yeux exorbités, elle voulait détacher son regard gêné de la personne se trouvant en face, mais sa fierté la força à en faire autrement.

\- Ah... Je, je vais t'expliquer. Ça peut paraître louche comme ça je sais. C'est...

Le rouge commençait malheureusement à lui monter aux joues, malgré tout les efforts qu'elle avait pu fournir pour contrôler ces pulsions. Son regard ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attiré vers une zone en particulier. La honte s'emparait alors un peu plus d'elle à chaque seconde passée.

\- Tu pourrais t'habiller un peu plus, c'est quoi ces manières de se balader comme ça, à moitié à poil! Enfile moi ce haut, tu me donnes froid!

Elle lui jeta sa veste à la figure, lui faisant signe de la mettre.

\- T'es sérieuse?

Un rictus s'afficha sur le visage à moitié éclairé d'Ajay. Il rangea son kukri en lieu sûr, toujours amusé par la situation actuelle.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas me faire lever en pleine nuit... La discrétion, c'est pas ton fort hein? C'est comme l'autre jour à l'avant-poste, il faut que tu te fasses remarquer et fasses sonner l'alarme.

Maeko pût de nouveau respirer normalement, une fois que sa veste ample recouvrit la peau basanée du garçon. Elle n'avait même pas calculée qu'Ajay la taquinait ouvertement, bien trop occupée à zieuter inconsciemment les parcelles de son corps.

\- Alors comme ça tu voles chez les gens pendant qu'ils dorment? J'étais persuadé que tu étais une espion, mais pas une voleuse.

\- Arrête. Je dois retrouver quelque chose pour Pagan Min. Une sorte de papelard, à moitié illisible je suis sûre... C'est une question de vie ou de mort. Si je ne l'ai toujours pas demain, je risque d'y laisser ma vie. Il se cache quelque part dans Banapur, enfin j'espère... Ça ressemble à ça.

Elle tendit son portable bien trop chargé de décorations kawaii en tout genre vers Ajay. Pagan lui avait gentiment donné le privilège d'avoir un aperçu du parchemin.

\- Ok, je vais t'aider t'inquiète. Et puis de toute façon j'avais du mal à trouver le sommeil...Fais juste attention de ne pas réveiller tout le monde.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et préféra ignorer ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

\- Faut qu'on trouve l'habitat de Sabal. Y'a beaucoup de chances qu'il se trouve chez lui.

Le temps passait, l'impatience grandissait, mais le parchemin tant convoité ne voulait toujours pas montrer le bout de son nez.

Ajay avait oublié ses soucis, l'esprit maintenant focalisé sur ce bout de papier.

Il se demandait quelle cause avait bien pu pousser le Roi à envoyer Maeko jouer les cambrioleuses, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la bâtisse auquel il venait de rentrer sans la moindre permission était encore éclairée de bougies. Une quantité de bougies. Elles étaient alignées avec réflexion sur les rares meubles en bois, taillés de manière délicate. Des encens encore en train de se consumer échappaient leur odeurs enivrantes. Une statue religieuse installée au milieu de tous ces objets mystiques prosternait en évidence dans la pièce, par la source lumineuse qui lui était offerte.

La faible lumière lui permit malgré tout de distinguer Sabal, allongé à même le lit. Son immobilité rassura quelque peu Ajay, même si ce dernier appréhendait son sommeil léger, compte tenu des bougies et encens fraîchement allumés.

Ses pas feutrés dégagèrent un crissement soudain, glaçant le sang de celui qui était à l'origine de ce bruit désagréable.

C'est avec un visage cerné par l'horreur qu'il tourna la tête vers la direction de Sabal. Il changeait sa position lentement pour finalement lui faire face, les yeux encore clos. Ajay l'observait ainsi pendant un instant, le souffle court, paralysé par la peur de le voir s'éveiller. Il reprit peu à peu conscience de son environnement.

Des morceaux de verre éparpillés sur le sol auraient très bien pu trahir sa démarche féline. Ils étaient sûrement là à cause d'une énième dispute entre Sabal et Amita.

Une bibliothèque remplie de livres située un peu plus loin retint alors son attention. Elle renfermait de vieux ouvrages dont on ne saurait même plus deviner la date de leur création, tellement ils paraissaient abîmés par le temps. Ses yeux parcouraient ces rangées de livres et il ne pût s'empêcher d'échapper un petit gémissement. Des heures de recherche blasantes le narguaient devant son nez. Il vérifia une dernière fois le corps inanimé de Sabal avant de s'aventurer dans l'univers mystique et poussiéreux au possible de ces bouquins. Un à un, ils se retrouvaient dans les mains d'Ajay sans que celui-ci ne trouve son bonheur. Sauf peut-être ce bouquin, où les pages laissaient défiler de magnifiques illustrations de divinités Kyratis, vêtus de parures et tissus aussi magnifiques qu'étranges. Son regard curieux se stoppa sur la Déesse Kyra. En pleine admiration devant sa tenue, il décida de l'immortaliser avec une photo de son portable. Si jamais l'opportunité de reprendre son crayon en main voyait le jour.

Il referma l'ouvrage à contre-cœur, dégageant une quantité de poussière autour de lui. Encore un piège dont il était tombé bêtement. Le souffle saccadé, il contrôlait son horrible envie de tousser afin d'éviter d'être remarqué. Sa main erra pour venir attraper à tâtons un autre livre, les yeux forcés de se retrouver fermés, victimes de cette maudite poussière.

Son geste répétitif qui consistait à ouvrir un ouvrage dévoila une feuille arrachée. Elle se détacha de son emplacement et vint se poser délicatement à ses pieds.

Les mots inscrits sur cette feuille semblaient datés de bien moins longtemps que tous les autres manuscrits.

Son cœur manqua un battement lorsque ses yeux survolèrent les derniers mots inscrits par un trait énervé.

 _" Utkarsh, 1990_

 _Il ne manquait plus que ça! Elle m'a d'abord fait le coup de jouer à la perfection la pute dans mon dos. Puis il a fallu que j'apprenne par la suite la naissance d'un enfant porté par ce maudit sang royal. Maintenant, on m'annonce qu'elle a fait mettre au Monde un autre enfant, toujours avec ce Pagan Min! Ma douce Ishwari, qu'as-tu fais de notre bataille, de notre dévouement pour sauver notre Pays? Comment as-t 'il pût te retourner contre le Sentier d'Or? Tu es pourtant si intelligente, c'est toi-même qui m'avait dit que notre amour sera toujours présent, il sera plus fort que cette guerre qui menace chaque seconde notre vie. Ishwari, si tu savais comme ma colère est immense. Je suis en colère contre toi. Je te vois heureuse alors que je devine la raison de tes sourires, ils sont uniquement centrés sur ce Roi. Désolé, ce que je m'apprête à faire est immonde, mais tu dois retourner à la raison. Tu es en train de menacer l'avenir de notre enfant, c'est inacceptable. Que seront ses pensées lorsqu'il aura l'âge d'avoir le droit de découvrir la vérité? Il doit savoir la vérité. Tu lui avoueras avec honte que tu l'as trompé. Je ne pensais pas en venir jusque-là. Mais pourtant il le faut. Kyra va me venir en aide._

 _Mohan Ghale"_

Ajay prit la précaution de garder la feuille avec lui, le souffle coupé par les lignes inscrites par son père. Elles étaient la seule preuve de son existence pour l'instant. Il repensa au SMS que lui avait envoyé Ishwari un peu plus tôt, et en venait à un fait plutôt glauque.

\- Pssst...Ajay!

Une petite voix semblait provenir de nulle part, malgré les regards furtifs que lançait Ajay au sein de la maison de Sabal, il n'y avait personne. Il s'apprêtait à replonger dans son travail fastidieux, lorsqu'un visage jaillit d'un coup de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, se situant à côté de lui. Maeko affichait son plus grand sourire, montrant à Ajay un morceau de papier. Elle n'hésitait pas à le mettre en évidence, en le secouant comme une folle le ferait. Elle était loin de s'imaginer de l'état de son acolyte, qui se remettait difficilement de son apparition.

Sa silhouette frêle et élancée le rejoignit d'un pas excité, elle n'eut pas le temps de prendre au sérieux les gestes nerveux que lui lançait Ajay. Aveuglée par la joie et par l'obscurité de la pièce, elle se dirigeait droit vers les bouts de verre explosés à terre. Le son se répandit avec fracas, dévoilant une expression anéantie sur le visage d'Ajay. Il devinait le pire, et prit la rapide initiative de l'entraîner avec lui vers l'endroit restreint que pouvait leur laisser l'arrière de la bibliothèque. S'il avait eu la chance considérable de ne pas réveiller Sabal, en revanche Maeko était passé à côté de cette chance. Quelques bouquins tombèrent de celle-ci sous leur précipitation, provoquant un raffut supplémentaire.

\- Qui est là? Montrez-vous!

Sabal était maintenant redressé, une de ses mains armée pointait vers la pénombre, et plus précisément vers eux.

\- Olala faudrait pas qu'il me voit, pitié, faut pas qu'il me voit avec toi...

Les palpitations de Maeko s'amplifiaient à mesure ou l'homme armé se rapprochait. Il se trouvait à quelques centimètres d'écart, ramassant les livres en vitesse comme si il avait peur que quelqu'un profite de cet instant pour lui ôter la vie.

Les yeux perçants de Sabal allaient et venaient dans leur direction tout en replaçant les livres, mais la noirceur de la pièce empêchait de lui révéler ne serait-ce qu'une partie de leur silhouette.

Il poussa un soupir avant de continuer ses recherches un peu plus loin, et partit vers l'extérieur, l'esprit dérangé par cette situation incompréhensible.

Ses pas s'éloignaient lentement tandis qu'un silence pesant prenait bientôt place autour des deux infiltrés.

C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'Ajay s'aperçut qu'une pression appuyait sur son avant-bras gauche.

\- Mais... Aïe arrête, tu me fais mal là!

\- Désolé, je dois m'en prendre à quelque chose quand je suis trop paniquée, je t'ai fait mal où? Je vois rien!

\- Sauf que je ne suis pas une chose mais un être-vivant, merci.

\- Je sais mais sur quoi je pouvais me défouler alors? Me défouler sur moi-même c'est pas un peu bizarre?

Si elle ne pouvait pas apercevoir très bien le visage d'Ajay, elle pouvait entendre son rire contenu.

\- Bon, arrête de rire et bouge de là, on va pas rester coincé ici toute la nuit, j'ai sommeil.

\- Je te sauve encore une fois la vie et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie...

\- Merciii!

Elle força le passage et le poussa hors de leur cachette, provoquant un petit cri d'étonnement de la part d'Ajay.

\- Hey! Tu te prends pour qui? Et fais moins de bruit! Fais gaffe parce-que je...

\- J'ai trouvé le parchemin, regarde! Il était chez une mamie, pfff trop mal caché la vieille!

Elle le nargua en lui plaquant la feuille sur le bout de son nez.

\- Ok... C'est cool Maeko... Ce qui serait moins cool c'est que je te l'arrache des mains et que je te la déchire en mille morceaux.

Une demi-seconde après, le vieux parchemin se retrouva entre les mains d'Ajay. Il décida d'ignorer les plaintes à moitié silencieuses de sa coéquipière, qui tentait en vain de le reprendre. Il observait avec attention le plan en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ça montre un coin perdu en pleine montagne... Tu sais pourquoi Pagan Min serait intéressé par ce lieu?

\- Ooh, une simple histoire de fric. Il paraît que c'est dangereux d'aller s'y aventurer. Y'a des sortes de monstres balèzes qui vivent là-bas, ils ne font qu'une bouchée des êtres-humains! Je mens pas! Et il veut les tuer pour revendre leur peau!

\- Mmh ça m'étonne même plus. Ce Pays est la définition pure de la déchéance de toute façon. Fais gaffe, il pourrait décider de te livrer cette tâche. S'il a trop confiance en toi. Ce type est prêt à tout pour satisfaire sa personne.

\- Quoi?!

Elle plaça le mot un peu trop haut, et se corrigea vite en se mordant la joue intérieure. Son sourire s'effaça. Elle avait presque oublié que Sabal pouvait roder dans les parages, n'hésitant pas à accentuer sa punition lorsqu'Ajay lui lança un regard glacial.

\- Bon, ce n'était pas sérieux... Désolé si je t'ai fait peur.

La concernée secoua la tête, et s'éloigna vers la sortie sans omettre un seul mot.

\- …Attends, où est-ce que tu vas comme ça?

\- Dormir. Je n'arrive presque plus à réfléchir convenablement, avec ce qui m'arrive. Peut-être que demain sera un grand jour qui sait, j'ai besoin de me reposer. Dépêche-toi de sortir d'ici avant que Sabal revienne. Bonne nuit Ajay.

\- Ah ok, bonne nuit...Ouais... Sûrement...

/

\- Geljen! Je dois te parler!

L'homme en question était en pleine prière, avait les mains jointes, en face d'un petit cadre ou renfermait une photo de nombreuses personnes réunies. Leurs visages triomphaient d'un large sourire aux lèvres.

Le rebelle qui venait de rentrer en furie dans la tente montrait une expression affolée.

\- On vient de m'avertir que des bombes placées par l'Armée Royale menacent d'exploser les statues des Saints Endormis!

Geljen releva la tête brusquement, contraint d'être arraché de ses nombreuses prières. Il ne semblait pas très surpris par cette mauvaise nouvelle, du moins pas autant que ce qu'avait prévu l'homme à ses côtés.

\- Tiens donc... Comme par hasard, peu après le jour de ma libération. Il sait comment y faire, ce Pagan Min...

\- Ils peuvent les détruire d'un moment à l'autre Geljen, c'est juste horrible! Je sais que tu y tiens, à cet endroit...Ne perdons pas de temps, j'appelle des hommes tout de suite pour contre-attaquer.

Alors que le rebelle s'apprêtait à repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu, Geljen l'interpella.

\- Attends, ne fais pas ça. Je vais juste envoyer quelqu'un en particulier, je suis certain qu'il soit assez doué pour désamorcer leur bombe.

\- Tu parles de celui qui t'as sauvé, Ajay Ghale?...Tu es sûr de vouloir l'envoyer là-bas? Je veux dire... On n'est même pas sûr qu'il sache en désamorcer.

\- Il m'a suffisamment montré ses talents, je n'ai pas peur de mon choix. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant sans prononcer un seul mot.

\- Ok, après tout c'est toi qui manœuvre Geljen. Je vais te faire confiance, comme je l'ai toujours fait.

/

Les heures s'écoulaient, et s'écoulaient bien trop lentement pour le point de vue d'Ajay. Il avait pris l'initiative de rejoindre l'endroit du "rendez-vous" bien assez tôt. C'était évident, la frontière devait être déjà complètement barricadée à cette heure-ci. Pagan devait lui réserver un accueil digne de sa personnalité, et à coup sûr Ishwari ne pouvait pas le louper.

Un quad l'attendait à quelques mètres. Il se dirigeait vers le véhicule d'un pas déterminé lorsqu'une main se posa sur une de ces épaules.

\- Tu pars sans rien dire à personne?

L'air interrogateur qu'affichait Maeko ne demandait qu'à recevoir des réponses. Elle ressentait une certaine gêne dans le comportement de son interlocuteur, le petit blanc qui suivit pouvait le confirmer.

\- C'est à cause de tout à l'heure? J'ai bien vu que je t'ai trop saoulé à raconter ma vie. Pendant que je parlais, tu avais l'air à l'Ouest, genre je parlais toute seule comme une débile. J'avoue être un brin trop pessimiste mais bon...

\- Ah? Mais non, voyons! Je vais aller rejoindre euh... Pagan Min. Tu dois rester ici, ça vaut mieux pour toi.

\- Parfait ça tombe bien, je viens avec toi. Je dois lui rendre son papelard!... Ne va pas me dire ce que je dois faire...

\- N...Non! Enfin, je viens de dire quoi...

Il fut aussitôt coupé par une voix paniquée de son Takie-Walkie.

\- Ajay! C'est moi Geljen. J'ai besoin de toi au plus vite! Prouve-moi de ta volonté à sauver notre Pays en allant désamorcer des bombes aux Saints Endormis. Ce n'est pas très loin de Banapur, plus au Sud. Ajay, peux-tu me faire ça? Je t'en serais plus que reconnaissant!

Tous ces imprévus commençaient sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. La seule chose dont il avait envie, était d'éclater sauvagement de son poing l'objet qui lui narguait l'oreille depuis bien trop longtemps. Cette idée le démangea, mais il se contenta de voiler avec difficulté son agressivité pour répondre docilement.

\- Désolé Geljen. Pas cette fois-ci. J'ai une chose plus importante à faire, ce ne seras pas avec ces bombes que je te prouverais mon courage.


	12. Chapter 12

\- Quoi, t'es sérieux? Tu ne vas pas aider le Sentier d'Or? Mais attends, tu as été insensible à la détresse de Geljen, quand il te disait que tu étais sa seule solution! Ça ne te ressemble pas je trouve!

Ces dires fusaient de la bouche de Maeko par un ton se montrant fort et puissant. Ses pas suivaient difficilement le rythme de ceux d'Ajay à cause de leur différence de taille assez conséquente, mais ce n'est pas ça qui allait l'arrêter. Elle reprit avec témérité son défoulement oratoire et se déchargea de ses pensées les plus profondes.

\- Ajay, tu devrais les aider ! Ces statues sont une richesse culturelle extraordinaire pour le peuple Kyrati. Je ne pourrais pas supporter le fait qu'elles se retrouvent détruites par notre faute! Tu te rends compte!

Le concerné stoppa sa marche rapide pour lui faire face.

\- Ce ne sera pas de ta faute, mais la mienne. Et puis le Sentier d'Or peut très bien se débrouiller sans moi, je ne suis pas non plus leur Super Héro.

Les poings serrés par la colère, Maeko le fusilla du regard, sans qu'Ajay prenne pleinement conscience de son état. Son esprit était comme dispersé, préoccupé par autre chose, elle le ressentait. Son regard reflétant l'impuissance ne pouvait le quitter, en train de reprendre d'un rythme rapide son chemin. Un lourd sentiment d'injustice était ancré en elle. Comment pouvait-il réagir aussi égoïstement? Surtout après ces actions héroïques qu'il avait durement menées, le fait de relâcher sa détermination n'était franchement pas normal. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse, rester planté là comme un légume ne résoudra rien. Ses pas furent de plus en plus rapides et la poussèrent finalement jusqu'au quad sans qu'Ajay puisse lui en empêcher. Elle finit par y prendre place sous des injures sorties à la pelle.

\- Soit tu aides Geljen, soit tu restes coincé ici, sans aucun autre moyen de transport! C'est le seul quad du village dispo haha! C'est toi qui vois!

Les deux mains d'Ajay vinrent s'écraser violemment sur son visage. Ses yeux fermés montraient un réel signe d'agacement et de perte de patience. Il fallait décidément tout lui dire.

\- Arrête de jouer Maeko... Je dois rejoindre ma mère à la frontière, et je ne sais pas dans quel état sera son amant lorsqu'il la retrouvera. En fait, elle a eu une sorte de relation... Assez spéciale avec Pagan Min.

Les lèvres pulpeuses de Maeko s'entrouvrirent peu à peu à la suite de ces mots, alors qu'elle tentait de le faire changer d'avis en démarrant d'un coup sec le moteur du quad.

\- Elle l'a quitté sans rien prévenir. J'ai peur qu'il lui fasse du mal à cause de ça.

Il vint la rejoindre et s'installa à l'arrière du quad. Face au manque de réaction de Maeko, il agrippa les commandes et tira violemment sur la poignée d'accélération, les amenant jusqu'au lieu redouté.

/

\- Putain, j'le savais... Cet endroit est envahi de mercenaires. Ça fait presque mal aux yeux.

Ses jumelles lui dévoilait une scène des plus épique pour certain, terrifiante pour d'autres. Une rangée d'hommes portant les couleurs de l'Armée Royale menaçaient par leurs armes conséquentes. Ils barraient ainsi la route continuant sur un chemin paisible, menant jusqu'au premier village du Pays. Quiconque osait croiser leur chemin ne pouvait résister à l'envie de faire demi-tour.

\- Finalement j'aurai du rester à Banapur. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment là. Pourquoi tu m'as caché un truc aussi important? Ta mère c'est la Reine d'Angleterre ou quoi?

Mais elle devait l'avouer, Ajay venait de lui mettre un vent phénoménal à la figure. Il ne se préoccupait plus de son entourage, et se contentait juste de lorgner un à un ces hommes au physique trop militarisé. Il semblait chercher une personne en particulier, sauf que celle-ci demeurait pour l'instant absente.

Le long silence émit par son observation intense se brouilla soudain légèrement, et l'intuition d'Ajay le fit retourner aussitôt. Un homme armé se tenait à seulement quelques mètres, son fusil déjà braqué sur lui et prêt à ouvrir le feu.

\- Toi! Crève sale rebelle!

Un élan d'instinct de survie le propulsa vers le côté, empêchant ainsi de peu les balles ennemies à venir se loger dans son crâne.

Son corps violemment heurté sur le sol rocheux, sa main n'éprouva néanmoins aucune difficulté à piocher une de ses armes, qui se détacha de son holster pour se retrouver brandit vers sa future victime.

Le temps que celle-ci recharge en vitesse son unique moyen de défense, Ajay avait déjà appuyé sur la détente. Le bruit sourd de l'enclenchement venait de s'écraser sur les parois rocheuses les entourant, se répétant ainsi par un nombre trop élevé.

Ajay se relevait aussitôt avec peine, sous le regard encore choqué de Maeko. Elle était venu plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles afin d'obstruer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait ce raffut soudain. Mais la curiosité malsaine la força à observer cet homme, dont la vie venait de le quitter violemment. Voir de jeunes personnes se faire tuer sur le coup n'était pas encore dans ses habitudes. Le sang chaud s'échappait du trou béant formé par l'impact de la balle, et s'écoulait abondamment de sa poitrine ainsi que de sa bouche pour venir se déverser sur le sol. Elle fut aussitôt victime d'un malaise.

Sa tête commençait à lui donner de forts tournis, bientôt obligée de détourner son regard de cette image macabre. Ses membres étaient pris de tremblements, mais elle éprouvait néanmoins une certaine joie, par le fait d'avoir retrouvé celui qui l'avait sauvé lors de leur virée rocambolesque chez Pagan Min. Sa joie fut de courte durée, puisque son regard rencontra bientôt ceux des deux mercenaires situés en contre-bas.

Elle se retrouva vite emporté par une force, l'obligeant à s'accroupir de façon à se fondre dans les feuillages et ne faire qu'un avec la nature.

Ajay commençait à mordiller ses doigts gantés. La panique avait pris possession de son tempérament pourtant serein et de sang-froid.

\- Pourquoi j'ai pas utilisé mon arc, on s'est fait griller... Ils viennent pile vers notre direction t'as vu? On n'a pas le choix, va falloir descendre sans que tous ces hommes nous remarquent.

\- Tu rigoles? Ils guettent la route comme des chiens enragés protégeraient leur territoire, et toi tu veux la rejoindre? C'est du suicide!

Elle laissa ses paupières tremblantes recouvrir sa vue et inspira profondément. Elle essayait tant bien que mal d'évacuer le stress qui ne cessait de s'accentuer, depuis ce fameux moment où elle venait de poser ses pieds sur les hauteurs de cette foutue colline.

\- Et puis de toute façon c'est hors de question, jamais tu me verras descendre par là. C'est trop haut! C'est un coup à trébucher et se retrouver à rouler comme un con jusqu'en bas. Ah, on aurait l'air de quoi devant eux, s'ils nous voyaient apparaître de cette façon ? Non merci.

Elle pouvait presque observer des éclairs jaillir des yeux d'Ajay, tant sa colère était visible. Si ces éclairs étaient bien réels, elle se serait sûrement retrouvée morte électrocutée.

Il finit par la soulever sans éprouver le moindre effort, avant même qu'elle ne se rende compte de sa situation. Ses jambes les portèrent jusqu'au rebord puis décida, avec un peu d'appréhension, de laisser glisser leur poids le long de la pente rocheuse.

L'impact de la chute fit lâcher à Maeko un petit gémissement contrôlé.

Heureusement, d'imposants troncs d'arbres se trouvaient là où ils venaient d'atterrir, et les aida sans peine à rester invisible aux yeux de tous.

\- Depuis quelques temps, j'ai l'impression d'être devenu ta poupée, Ajay. C'est la troisième fois que tu m'attrapes ou me prends comme un simple objet. C'est pas que je trouve ça déplaisant, mais bon...

\- Aah stop!...S'il te plait, prend plus au sérieux notre situation, ok? Ceux qui nous cherchent sont toujours là quelque part, n'oublie pas.

Le silence religieux reprit de suite sa place. Une moue flagrante fixée au visage, Maeko venait planquer son visage triste à l'aide de ses longs cheveux noirs ébène, en direction du sol. Elle se sentait aux yeux d'Ajay si inutile et nuisible. Un boulet que l'on attacherait de force autour des chevilles de malheureux détenus, voilà à quoi elle se comparait à ce moment-là. Si seulement ce pouvoir merveilleux qu'est de remonter le temps existait, elle l'aurait utilisé pour écouter son amie et rester dans sa ville idolâtrée qu'est Tokyo. A inventer des défis toujours plus farfelus les uns que les autres avec ses amis, comme celui du plus gros mangeur de Wasabi. Aller faire du shopping jusqu'à pas d'heure à la tour 109 de Shibuya. Se balader avec Shinji dans de nouveaux endroits...

Un véhicule entra en scène, l'éjectant de ses pensées dépressives. Sa conduite hâtive fit déguerpir en moins de deux certains soldats, qui lui laissèrent un chemin accessible d'accès. La voiture stoppée, Une chaussure en peau de crocodile rouge apparu en se posant délicatement à terre. Puis le propriétaire de celle-ci se dressa pour laisser apparaître son identité. Sa présence semblait avoir refroidi quelques esprits chauffés, pour cause du coup de feu entendu un peu plus tôt.

Le Roi replaçait d'un geste trahissant sa nervosité ses mèches blondes, non pas qu'elles se montraient rebelles, mais il souhaitait à tout prix garder l'image parfaite qu'il rêvait de faire partager à sa belle. Son look d'homme soigné arborait inlassablement cette couleur qu'idolâtrent toutes les petites filles.

Au loin, dans l'ombre de ce rassemblement exagéré au vu de la situation, les deux protagonistes observait ce spectacle. Mais bientôt Ajay s'arracha de sa cachette sans réfléchir et menait seul sa marche désinvolte jusqu'au troupeau humain, comme il s'y était amusé à le surnommer. Ce Roi, qui discutait sur un sujet à l'apparence banale un peu plus loin, ne lui éprouvait plus aucune crainte. Cette soif de découvrir le passé de ses parents formait une véritable attraction sur lui, et il était d'une certaine manière pour lui une clé accédant au savoir.

\- Ah! Non, Attention!

La voix portée par un son trop aiguë, Maeko s'était aperçue avec frayeur que deux soldats de l'armée Royale, postés plus en hauteur, suivaient la direction d'Ajay par leurs canons de fusil.

Le coup partit avant même que la victime n'ai eu le temps de se retourner vers la source du cri. Le bruit sourd parvint jusqu'aux oreilles du Roi, détachant d'un coup toute son attention pour la centrer sur le jeune, à moitié écroulé à terre. Alors qu'il tentait de sortir son arme de son bras blessé, perforé par une balle, un autre cri résonna. Cette fois-ci beaucoup plus grave.

Pagan avait rassemblé à lui seul tous les regards. Et avec une haine noire logée au plus profond de sa conscience, s'avançait vers Ajay. Les râles qu'il poussait inquiétait le Roi à mesure où ses pas le rapprochait de lui. Son même bras auparavant blessé de morsures de ratel était de nouveau maudit par la douleur.

Les deux soldats plantés par la peur voyaient déjà leurs morts s'afficher devant eux lorsque Pagan leur fit signe de le rejoindre.

\- Vous le faites exprès ou quoi? Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit, l'autre jour? Mh? On ne...

\- On ne doit pas tuer Ajay Ghale, il peut anéantir par lui seul le Sentier d'Or... Mais Mr Min, il s'est pourtant allié avec eux! Il reste donc très dangereux pour votre vie!, lâcha en vitesse le plus courageux une fois placés à son hauteur.

Tandis que l'autre tentait de justifier son action avec quelques perles de sueur dégoulinant de son front, des fourmillements démangeaient la main du Roi, quémandant de venir s'écraser sur le visage de cette pauvre chose. Mais cette main vint docilement aider à la place le jeune souffrant. Ses deux bras entourèrent délicatement la taille du blessé avant de le redresser. Pendant l'ombre d'un instant qui parut une éternité pour chacun de ces individus, le silence dominait. Tous attendaient avec hâte que le Roi prononce ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot.

\- Encore une fois désolé Ajay, soupira t'il en sortant vivement un stylo rose et doré de sa poche doublée. Il reprit par un ton plus sec.

\- Tu as eu une sacré veine, ces chiens ont faillis te tuer. Tu me diras, c'est pas demain qu'ils apprendront à bien tirer hein.

Sa poigne ferme et soudaine agrippa la nuque de son mercenaire pour le forcer à le mettre à genou.

\- Tue le avec ça, vas-y.

Son bras un peu tremblant à cause d'une colère trop contenue, venait de placer le stylo au vernis brillant dans la main ensanglantée d'Ajay. Ce dernier essayait par sa force affaiblie de contenir l'écoulement trop abondant de son sang. Face à une absence totale de réaction, et à son expression incrédule tant il se demandait pourquoi ce stylo lui était donné, Pagan esquissa une moue amusée. Il prit une intonation de voix si douce que quelques une de ses recrues avaient eu un léger sursaut.

\- Mon pauvre garçon, ton bras est dans un piteux état. Tu me donneras un peu de ta confiance pour que je puisse soigner tout ça, d'accord?

Une lueur d'espoir pouvait transparaître dans les yeux du blessé, mais celle-ci s'effrita aussi vite qu'elle était apparue lorsque l'homme agenouillé à ses côtés se prit une balle dans le crâne. La panique du deuxième fautif ne pourra se lire qu'en l'espace d'une demi-seconde, avant de subir le même sort brutal.

Une ambiance des plus austères s'installait tandis que Pagan replaçait son arme dans son étui. Il semblait satisfait de son action et pouvait dorénavant reprendre son calme. Il remettait sa coiffure en ordre quand sa conscience sembla lui mettre à jour un problème.

\- Quel idiot je suis, tout ce sang, c'est une véritable boucherie. Ça ne va pas être très accueillant pour ta mère... Ooh... En parlant du loup, je crois bien que...

Un vague bruit de moteur, au départ insignifiant, augmentait rapidement sa puissance. Bientôt un bus à l'allure délabrée apparut au milieu de cette vaste flore et se montra contraint de s'arrêter devant la scène de massacre. La personne qui en sortit précipitamment était défigurée par l'horreur se dévoilant en face d'elle. Elle resta ainsi figée, ne sachant comment réagir. Ses lèvres tentaient d'échapper quelques mots brefs, mais la réalité qui se trouvait en face avait cette capacité à lui enlever toute envie de communiquer. Son regard peinait à supporter celui du Roi, qui de son côté semblait se raviver progressivement d'une joie éblouissante lorsque ses prunelles osaient se poser sur lui.

Après un moment d'hésitation, elle décida tout de même à se rapprocher lentement de ces deux individus, enjambant avec maladresse un corps sans vie au passage.

\- Mon Dieu... Que s'est-il passé? Que... Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait subir?

Ses mains délicates venaient aussitôt prendre possession du bras abimé d'Ajay et l'examina d'une mine affolée, avant de venir le cajoler d'un geste qui se voulait le plus tendre possible. Elle pouvait ressentir son souffle chaud venir l'effleurer au creux de sa nuque, lui délivrant un frisson de bien-être. Toutes ces journées et ces nuits d'angoisses auxquels elle était victime depuis l'appel de Pagan Min. À être mise au courant que le Kyrat était toujours en guerre et que son fils séjournait là-bas, de sombres pensées s'étaient involontairement enracinées et ne la quittaient plus d'une semelle. La présence du Roi n'était même plus importante tant la retrouvaille avec son fils lui éprouvait du réconfort. Après tout, le but de son déplacement n'était centré que sur Ajay. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle succombe une fois de plus à la fascination extrême de ce Roi, dont elle avait été victime plus jeune.

\- C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici. Je ne le mérite pas, après ce que je t'ai fait.

Sa dernière phrase ne fut qu'un léger murmure, Il se décolla de son étreinte pour aller observer de plus près son visage. De grandes cernes venaient creuser ses traits.

\- Et puis quoi encore? Je n'allais pas te laisser au beau milieu de cette lutte arriérée qui n'en finit plus. Je pensais pourtant... Qu'avec toutes ces années, cela aurait suffi à enterrer la hache de guerre.

Du coin de l'œil, elle pouvait apercevoir cet homme. Il restait pour l'instant à l'écart de leur discussion, mais elle devinait que leur barrière invisible les séparant pouvait très bien s'ébranler d'un moment à l'autre.

\- Ishwari...

\- Désolé Pagan... De t'avoir quitté sans même te dire au revoir.

Ses yeux humides osèrent enfin se poser sur le Roi et y restèrent cette fois-ci accrochés. Elle y découvrait un homme complètement désarmé et anéanti, ayant volatilisé sa fierté légendaire par seulement ces quelques paroles prononcées plus tôt.

\- Tu n'as pas changé, c'est incroyable. Je veux dire, physiquement. Tu respires la beauté. Vraiment... Je ne sais pas si ça se dit, d'ailleurs...

Son malaise flagrant étonna Ishwari sur le coup, s'attendant à recevoir plutôt de lourdes polémiques de sa part. Elle se reprit à s'attacher rapidement sur ce personnage atypique et secoua la tête. Non, il n'en était pas question. Ça n'augmenterait que les complications.

\- Alors tu ne m'en veux pas?, murmura-t-elle après avoir longuement hésité à lui poser cette question.

\- Si, un peu. Beaucoup même. Tu m'as fait devenir une mauvaise personne tu sais? Mon Pays est mis en conflit permanent contre trois misérables petits chefs rebelles et je suis incapable de les neutraliser. Je suis lasse de cette histoire...

Il commençait à se rapprocher d'elle, d'un pas hésitant, tandis qu'il se voyait déjà en train de se confier ouvertement sur ses longues et tristes années de solitudes.

Mais alors que ses bras s'ouvraient chaleureusement, l'invitant à venir se prélasser d'une douce étreinte amoureuse, celle-ci refusa par un geste. Un simple geste et tout s'écroula autour de lui.

\- Je ne peux pas rester Pagan. Il faut qu'on parte, Ajay et moi. On ne peut pas rester là, c'est impossible. J'ai pris des billets pour retourner aux États-Unis.

Ça y est, le plus dur était fait. Elle le lui avait dit. Cela ne fut une chose aisée. Ishwari avait longuement médité sur la façon dont elle allait annoncer ce fait, et comprenait la déception s'affichant sur le visage de Pagan. Au fond d'elle-même, quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ressentait ce même mal. Il devait finalement s'attendre à ce genre de réponse de sa part puisqu'il trouva très vite un compromis, au plus grand malheur d'Ishwari.

\- Non, tu ne peux pas repartir d'une telle façon, c'est... C'est du gâchis... Tu as fait un si long voyage.

Il marqua une pause, préférant d'abord la caresser du regard. Il contemplait durant ces quelques secondes précieuses l'air embêté que dégageait sa bien-aimée.

\- J'ai espéré te revoir un jour, depuis le moment même où j'ai appris ta fuite du Kyrat...Avant que tu me quittes une deuxième fois, je veux qu'Ajay s'occupe de ce qu'il a à faire. Toi-même tu sais, n'est-ce pas?

Le concerné tressailli à ressentir quelque chose au niveau de son bras blessé. Une légère pression située au plus près de sa blessure commençait à se manifester, menaçant d'accentuer sa force. Pagan ne semblait éprouver aucune once de pitié.

\- Je vais d'abord tuer Sabal et Amita. Ensuite, je m'occuperais de Geljen. Ce sera vite fini.

\- Bien.

Le Roi, piqué par un entrain trop surjoué pour être naturel, commençait à énumérer au futur meurtrier les différentes causes de sa haine envers Geljen, délaissant pour quelques longues secondes l'existence d'Ishwari. Son existence n'était d'ailleurs plus vraiment accrochée sur cette Terre. Elle s'enfonçait peu à peu dans un univers à part, se dégageant des agitations extérieures. Son esprit partait alors vagabonder dans ses méandres les plus sombres, embourbé de contrariétés. Un mal nouveau la rongeait dorénavant intérieurement. Elle venait d'apprendre une chose, qu'aucune femme de ce Monde ne devait se contraindre à y connaître les effets dévastateurs que cela pouvait procurer.


	13. Chapter 13

Sa bibliothèque d'images contenait trop de photos dans son portable lui rappelant de lointains souvenirs. Hésitant à les effacer définitivement pour ne plus à devoir souffrir de ces images qui la hantaient, Maeko les observait d'un air nostalgique encore une fois. Une dernière, et ensuite elle les supprimerait pour de bon. Il fallait dorénavant tourner la page. Son taux d'espérance pour retourner un jour chez elle ne se montrait même plus en deux chiffres. Le reste de sa vie sera consacré au Roi et à Kyrat, jusqu'à ce que son corps soit trop amoché pour qu'elle puisse rester en vie. Son âme finira volatilisée dans le but de servir une personne qu'elle aura détestée jusqu'à sa propre fin. Mais sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, prise par ses pensées toujours plus moribondes, quelques photos en particulier venaient défiler sans cesse de son écran.

Une voix rieuse sortit en éclat du bout du couloir, et fit décoller son nez de son appareil technologique.

\- Regarde, n'est-ce pas magnifique? J'ai préparé tout ce festin, uniquement pour toi. Et si tu regardes bien, je n'ai pas oublié tes goûts culinaires. Tu vas te régaler ma douce.

Ishwari hésitait un peu avent de rentrer au sein de la salle, malgré le geste de Pagan incitant à l'inviter à passer devant lui. Elle était décorée de nombreux bibelots Kyratis. Sa teinte aux couleurs chaudes ravivait toutes les mines un peu pâlottes de ses habitants, tandis que des moulins à prières parfaitement alignés rendaient à ce lieu une ambiance des plus mystiques.

\- Il ne fallait pas, je... Je ne mérite pas autant.

Le regard d'Ishwari balayait rapidement les alentours, comme pour essayer de se remémorer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait ses plus beaux souvenirs passés à cet endroit. Ses yeux finirent rapidement par se poser sur Maeko, déjà installée à cette table à l'apparence conviviale.

\- Maeko, où est passé Ajay? Il ne serait pas encore parti?!

Le Roi abandonna à regret la main d'Ishwari et s'avança vivement jusqu'au niveau de la jeune fille. Prise d'un coup de panique soudain, elle s'était relevée de sa chaise pour se dresser face à lui en manquant de peu de la renverser. Les mots se chevauchèrent dans la tête de la paniquée, et réussit à sortir une phrase lancée en quatrième vitesse.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est juste sorti pour quelques minutes. Il a manqué un appel important et à du rappeler aussitôt la personne.

À seulement quelques centimètres d'elle, Pagan la toisait avec méfiance et n'arrivait pas à accepter complètement ses paroles. Même si ces derniers jours ne lui avaient pas encore permis de bien connaître Ajay, il avait cependant décelé son côté audacieux dicter ses actions les plus courageuses. Malheureusement, cette qualité, Pagan la jugeait comme un défaut abominable. Car cela lui rappelait que certaines de ses gênes descendaient directement de son maudit père. D'ailleurs, il aura essayé vainement, durant des années, de rayer ce dernier de sa mémoire. Mais le Sentier d'Or joue le rôle de l'ombre de Mohan, et cet homme a beau être décédé depuis la nuit des temps, il continue et continuera de lui pourrir la vie jusqu'au bout.

Mais en y repensant bien, et avec calme, son inquiétude ne rimait à rien. Il était complètement idiot qu'Ajay délaisse sa mère alors qu'un peu plus tôt, ce garçon avait risqué sa vie pour la retrouver. Qui plus est, cette fille arborant sans cesse un visage coincé lorsqu'il croisait le sien l'aurait suivi comme un vulgaire moustique.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et vint replacer délicatement la chaise de Maeko, de façon à ce qu'elle puisse se rasseoir sans encombre. Elle lâchait un timide remerciement, le visage abaissé, en ne prenant même plus la peine de comprendre ses changements d'humeur.

\- Très bien! Je sens que ce dîner va se passer à merveille. Voir tout ce beau monde au complet, c'est tout ce que je demandais. Enfin, disons que pour Maeko, c'est autre chose. Je vais y revenir plus tard, ne t'inquiètes pas Ishwari.

Il désignait la jeune fille d'un geste repoussant, tel un objet sans valeur auquel on demandait de faire évacuer.

Le Roi prit délicatement les épaules de sa bien-aimée pour la guider jusqu'à une place, qui se trouvait à côté de son emplacement royal. Des centaines de questions lui brûlaient les lèvres à son sujet. Il ne savait pas par où commencer, sans qu'il ne se mette à trop la brusquer.

\- Ishwari, j'aimerais tellement savoir comment se passe ta vie aux États-Unis... Qu'est tu devenue depuis tout ce temps?

\- Ma vie, aux États-Unis? Eh bien, elle se passe sans trop de problèmes... Je suis devenue Pédiatre, c'est un métier qui me plait énormément...Je ne peux plus me passer des enfants, dès que j'en vois un, j'ai envie de lui pincer ses petites joues, puis demander à ses parents s'ils ont bien vérifiés son état de santé! Ah, et on habite à Manchester. Dans une région montagneuse, il y a aussi beaucoup de forêts... C'est une ville très animée, d'ailleurs il y a beaucoup de clubs sportifs. Ajay en est devenu fan, je le vois souvent aller supporter notre équipe de Baseball... Je ne comprendrais jamais cette passion mais du moment que ça le rend heureux...

Pagan n'avait pas besoin de l'observer très longtemps pour apercevoir des éclats de joie pétiller dans le regard d'Ishwari, alors qu'elle racontait avec un entrain communicatif son petit bout de vie.

Il avait suffi qu'une porte située au bout du couloir démontre qu'une personne était sur le point d'arriver, pour que Pagan laisse échapper un petit cri de soulagement. Ajay apparaissait quelques secondes plus tard, une main perdue dans sa chevelure qui ne demandait qu'à se faire un peu mieux coiffée.

Tandis que ses pas le dirigeaient vers sa place, il sentait arriver une réplique que Pagan avait gardée bien au chaud dans son crâne, pour se régaler d'y voir sa réaction.

\- Tu es revenu mon chou? Alors, c'était qui, au téléphone? Une petite amie que je t'ai repêché par SMS? Vu sa photo de profil, j'espère que tu ne vas pas l'abandonner une deuxième fois. Oh, attends je sais... Tu réglais une affaire de fric avec l'autre la, comment il s'appelle déjà, ce con... Mh, bref. Tu me le ramèneras un jour que je lui foute une bonne baffe. Tu devrais être plus autoritaire avec tes amis. C'est quand même toi qui fais tout le sale boulot mon grand.

\- Je... Non, rien de tout ça. Attendez, vous avez été fouiller dans mon portable...? Vous n'êtes qu'un...

Son cœur commençait à battre de façon trop excessive, et une poussée d'adrénaline l'obligeait presque à venir utiliser la violence pour protéger son égo. Il s'étonnait de se voir réagir sans réfléchir, un couteau trônant sur la table garnie en nourriture se retrouva très vite au creux de sa main nerveuse. Mais un simple regard terrorisé d'Ishwari le remit tout de suite à la réalité. Les paroles déplacées de Pagan l'avait mise au courant d'un aperçu de ses mauvaises histoires inavouées. Après toutes ces mésaventures au Kyrat, il s'était pourtant mis en tête de reprendre une nouvelle relation plus saine et honnête avec elle. Cela allait s'avérer plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait. Il n'avait plus qu'à lui prouver sa bravoure et son courage que lui implorait Pagan.

\- Garde ton énergie pour plus tard, Ajay. Même si ta blessure est désinfectée, elle reste encore fraîche. Oublie tes emmerdes et profite donc de mon repas.

Il lança un rapide coup d'œil admiratif vers un imposant tableau disposé au loin, illustrant son propre portrait. Ces petites attentions lui revenaient souvent et étaient un véritable besoin, à défaut d'être devenu un tic.

\- Je suis sûr que tu ne manqueras pas de goûter à mes raviolis au crabe.

Le souffle contrôlé, la respiration d'Ajay reprit peu à peu une course normale, et il pût alors examiner plus en détail les éléments l'entourant. Sa mère située plus à sa gauche laissait la main de Pagan caresser précieusement ses longs cheveux noirs dotés d'un chouchou aux décorations fleuries. Même si un sourire pouvait s'illuminer sur son visage devant ces gestes doux, il savait pertinemment qu'il s'agissait là d'un vulgaire masque. Elle lui cachait quelque chose de grave. Il soupira légèrement face à cette pensée et dévia sa tête vers Maeko. D'habitude si rayonnante de vivacité, elle n'était plus qu'une pâle silhouette grisée par la tristesse. Face à lui, son regard ne prenait aucune attention sur sa présence, et restait planté sur un mur sans pourtant grand intérêt. Elle sortit brusquement de sa paralysie et prit enfin compte qu'Ajay l'observait d'un air qu'elle jugeait embarrassant, quand Pagan haussa un peu trop le son de sa voix.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de me supplier, Ishwari. Je ne t'offrirais pas le privilège de décider le sort de ton fils. Et puis, tu n'en a plus rien à faire, du Sentier d'Or. Pas vrai? C'est ce que tu avais tenté de m'avouer peu avant ton départ.

Inconsciemment, Ishwari commençait à reculer sa tête pour échapper à son contact. La tournure que prenait cette discussion fut l'effet d'une bombe à retardement pour elle.

\- Je l'avoue, ce jour-là mon coup de colère était certes effrayant, mais il faut aussi me comprendre. Savoir que la personne en qui j'avais le plus confiance était en fait en train de cafter derrière mon dos tous nos petits secrets au Sentier d'Or... Ça fait mal. C'était moi, la cause de ton départ?

\- Je... Pagan, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas cru... Je te l'avais dit, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller dévoiler quoi que ce soit au Sentier d'Or que mon amour pour toi était déjà là. Et non, je me suis enfuie pour une autre raison. Tu as raison, tu n'es plus celui que je connaissais auparavant. Tu nous manipule!

Pagan préféra ignorer pour l'instant ses paroles dignes d'un début de dispute de couple.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, ton fils est remarquable au combat, je pense qu'il a été doté de ton intelligence d'espion pour réussir à s'infiltrer aussi facilement dans un de mes avant-postes. Dis Ajay, tu serais pas un fan de Paint ball ou de Laser Quest par hasard? J'adorais ça quand j'étais encore qu'un gamin. Je visais toujours la tête de mes ennemis, le résultat était plus marrant!

Il lui fixait un sourire rayonnant tandis que celui d'Ajay s'étirait avec une difficulté trop flagrante. Il aurait bien voulu tenter d'engager une conversation sur ce thème en répondant à sa question, sauf que ce personnage ne lui inspirait décidément aucune honnête sympathie.

Le nez encore pointé sur son portable, Maeko priait pour rester le plus longtemps possible enfermée dans sa petite bulle, à l'écart de toute attention d'autrui. Mais le portable qui lui permettait de rester cloîtrée dans son petit Monde la trahit en une simple demi-seconde. Elle avait fait l'erreur d'oublier de le mettre en mode silencieux. Son application de Twitter avertit d'une nouvelle notification à toute la petite assemblée.

\- Donne-moi ton portable, Maeko. C'est quoi ces manières d'ignorer les gens aussi facilement à table en allant sur Twitter? Je parie que tu racontes à tout le monde de la merde sur moi.

\- N... Non...

Il grimaçait à l'entente de sa réponse et tendait une main vers elle pour l'inciter à exécuter ses ordres.

Le choix fut difficile, mais elle se sentait obligée de renoncer à la contrainte que lui imposait cet homme. Une mauvaise appréhension la fit abandonner sa place, alors que le Roi était devenu trop impatient face à son hésitation pour rester immobile. Ce sentiment horrible qu'est de se sentir de trop était revenu à la charge, et elle ne pouvait décidément plus le supporter. L'air frais des hautes altitudes à lui seul aura ce pouvoir de la rendre plus sereine. Le souffle encore fatigué par sa course subite, un vent léger apaisa sa température corporelle et l'accueillit tendrement en se déposant sur sa peau rougie. Quelques frissons contractés par cette soudaine brise fraîche accompagnèrent ses ressentis. D'un rapide coup de tête vers l'arrière, elle conclut que personne ne l'avait suivi. La grandeur de la nature s'imposant massivement devant elle la réconforta alors, et décida d'ignorer ce qu'il pouvait se passer à l'intérieur de cette bâtisse dont l'apparence ne l'enchantait toujours pas. La jeune japonaise jetait un regard insistant sur son portable, avant de le serrer fermement de ses deux mains. Le crépuscule l'entourant ne lui faisait pas peur, et préférait ainsi tenter l'inconnu et s'éloigner, du moins pour l'instant de celui qui avait décidé de rendre sa vie un cauchemar.

Elle était loin de penser à quel point une ambiance électrique prenait possession de l'intérieur du palace Royal, ou Pagan fulminait d'une rage sans précédent et semblait avoir oublié qu'un être cher à ses yeux l'observait d'un œil affolé. Sa main avait lâché son couvert et venait taper la table d'un geste si soudain que son entourage déjà sur le qui-vive eut un sursaut.

\- Quelle mal élevée, celle-là! Elle se prend pour qui? Une espèce de princesse capable de faire tout ce qu'elle désire? Eh bien, soit. Qu'elle aille se faire bouffer par ces putains de loups, j'en ai plus rien à foutre après tout.

\- Des... Loups?

Le jeune avait formulé cette question d'une voix faible, en concluant évidemment que Pagan ne plaisantait pas sur ses propos cinglants. Il ne l'écoutait plus que d'une oreille, et sans qu'il le veuille, son imagination commençait à ancrer dans son crâne d'affreuses images sanglantes. Il pouvait y voir Maeko se débattre inutilement contre ces bêtes sauvages avant de succomber, dans une solitude des plus affligeantes, de ses graves blessures.

Il n'avait pris aucune attention particulière sur la tendresse que venait offrir Ishwari à son Roi adoré, afin de dompter du mieux qu'elle le pouvait ses crises de colère. Une seule idée lui parvenait en tête, et prit ainsi la décision de suivre l'action de la furtive.

\- C'est ça, va la retrouver. Promet moi de revenir en un seul morceau.

Le Roi avait juste eu le temps de souffler ces mots avant de céder aux attouchements délicats d'Ishwari, lui obligeant à venir se rapprocher au plus près d'elle. Si cette dernière semblait comblée par le fait de pouvoir de nouveau reposer sa tête contre l'épaule rassurante de son amant, son regard inquiet accroché sur son fils restera inavoué à quiconque.

Au dehors, la nuit était presque dénuée de sa faible source de lumière. Cet inconvénient naturel n'allait pas aider le jeune homme à effectuer sa recherche. Mais tout en dévalant les escaliers en pierre, un petit bruit le remit aussitôt en question. Il restait ainsi figé, et espérait pouvoir le réentendre afin de mieux cerner d'où il venait. Il n'avait qu'à patienter quelques secondes avant que son souhait ne se réalise. Les sourcils arqués par l'étonnement, son intuition le conduisit avec difficulté au travers du mur de moulins à prières bordant l'habitat. Il finit très vite par trouver l'emplacement de Maeko.

Assise au bord d'une falaise, son corps ne pouvait s'empêcher de frémir par d'incessants petits hoquets de tristesse. Il hésitait au départ d'aller la rejoindre, par la peur de lui faire encore une fois une frayeur.

\- C'est Pagan qui t'envoies pour me ramener auprès de lui je parie?... Même pas en rêve. Je préfère crever tout de suite.

Ses longs cheveux ondulaient face au vent et laissaient apparaître son profil décontenancé. Ajay se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, incapable de sortir ne serait-ce qu'un mot pour tenter de la rassurer. Il se contenta juste d'aller la rejoindre et respecta son silence, laissant son regard rivé sur une voûte céleste des plus mystérieuses par ses multitudes de petits points blancs scintillants.

Trop absorbé par la beauté de ce spectacle s'offrant devant lui, il ne percevait pas que la personne à côté de lui avait une affreuse envie de parler.

\- Tu t'es jamais demandé qu'elle était la raison de ma présence ici? Non parce-que c'est quand même bizarre, une journaliste aussi médiocre que moi, elle viendrait jamais dans un lieu aussi merdique sans raison valable. Et puis, les journalistes du Monde entier s'informent un minimum avant d'aller sur le terrain tu sais.

Ses paroles avaient enfin capté l'attention d'Ajay sur elle.

\- Mais si, je me pose plein de questions sur toi justement...Genre, qui est-tu vraiment...

Voyant une expression gênée mal dissimulée sur son visage, elle se dépêcha d'aller chercher dans son sac ce qui sera la preuve de sa présence.

La main du jeune se retrouva au contact d'un portable, ou l'écran affichait une rangée de mots datant de quelques mois, d'une valeur apparemment considérable pour la jeune fille.

"Hey salut bébé. Je t'écris en version courte aujourd'hui car je suis en pleine marche, je ne voudrais pas rater un bus. Il y en a tellement peu dans le coin, c'est presque No Man's Land je te jure! Un népalais très sympa m'a parlé d'un Pays situé pas très loin d'ici, dont j'ignorais encore l'existence. Tu te rends compte? Il m'a raconté qu'une guerre civile s'y déclare depuis des années. Je dois y aller, en tant que journaliste, je dois aller piocher des informations dessus. Ouais je te vois déjà en train de râler et me dire: "C'est trop risqué, tu cherches encore à m'impressionner c'est ça, avoue!" Mais on en reparlera quand ma paye sera doublée. Je reste très professionnel je sais haha! Attend, l'agence ne pourra être que satisfaite de mon travail. Et tu me connais, j'adore tenter l'inconnu. Je te laisse, à bientôt ma belle ;) ;)"

Ajay avait juste eu le temps de lire la totalité du message avant que l'objet ne lui file aussitôt des doigts. D'une voix placée dans un effort, Maeko tenta de combler le vide dû au malaise d'Ajay.

\- Ça fait 4 mois que je n'ai plus aucune nouvelles de lui. En arrivant ici, je ne pensais pas que le Kyrat serait aussi inhospitalier. Il m'a bien caché son jeu, pff! Quel débile, on lui avertit qu'un Pays est en guerre et lui il y va quand même...J'ai encore l'espoir de le savoir vivant mais où, et dans quel état...

Ajay avait le souffle coupé à l'annonce de cette vérité, et le fait de ne pas pouvoir l'aider l'engouffrait dans une amertume s'agrandissant à la vue de cette fille complètement brisée par son destin.

\- Je suis foutue, je dois rejoindre les rangs de Pagan Min, je vais finir morte et délaissée, ça arrivera à ma première mission si ça se trouve! Là-bas, dans ces putains de hautes montagnes, mon corps reposera pendant une éternité dans ce froid, comme un poisson surgelé tiens !

Ses yeux déviaient sans cesse de direction sans prendre la peine de croiser ceux de son interlocuteur. La peur empoignait tous ses autres sentiments, l'embarquant dans une folie qu'elle seule pouvait arriver à gérer.

\- Je suis juste venue retrouver Shinji moi! S'il te plait Ajay, aide-moi encore à me débarrasser des griffes de ce Pagan! Si je reste à tes côtés, je suis sûre que j'ai une petite chance de le retrouver!

Ses mains encore humides par des larmes fraîchement essuyées se déposèrent sur celles d'Ajay, avant de venir les enserrer d'une douce pression. Sa détresse marquée au visage était d'autant immense qu'il ressentait presque un besoin de la prendre sous son aile. Même si ce n'était pas là l'unique raison pour la garder auprès de lui.

\- Dis quelque chose je t'en supplie... Et cesse de me regarder de cette façon!

Son silence était tel inébranlable qu'on ne pouvait s'imaginer qu'un millier de mots se bousculaient en réalité dans sa tête. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent doucement pour laisser échapper un son tant attendu lorsque celles-ci se refermèrent aussitôt. Ses sourcils subitement froncés accompagnèrent une lueur de terreur dans ses yeux dorénavant dirigés vers la pénombre. Maeko demeuraient de plus en plus impatiente et sentait une colère monter en elle, face à l'indifférence irrespectueuse de ce garçon.

\- Quoi qu'est ce qui t'arrive, c'est quoi ton problème à la fin?

\- Parle moins fort, et pas de gestes brusques. Je t'en su-

\- Non mais et puis quoi encore je me confie ouvertement à toi, tu pourrais être un peu plus expressif non?!

Un grognement rauque retentit progressivement du noir le plus total, brisant le monologue de Maeko. Seul deux petits cercles lumineux osèrent se détacher de l'invisible. Bientôt, une silhouette grisée se laissa apparaître, dévoilant une carrure animale redoutée par l'Homme.

La jeune fille suivit alors à contrecœur le regard scotché d'Ajay et eut une réaction immédiate.

Son étonnement fit basculer son corps vers l'avant, la faisant glisser avec maladresse vers le vide. La paroi définitivement trop lisse ne lui offrira aucune chance de se rattraper à la vie, laissant à la place une malheureuse glissade précédée d'un saut vertigineux, synonyme d'une mort instantanée. Elle se sentait partir vers une fin inévitable lorsqu'une poigne vive arrêta sa course. Un cri s'arracha alors de sa gorge face à la douleur endurée, son bras paraissait comme arraché du reste de son corps tellement le choc fut rude. Les pieds contraints d'être suspendus contre un rocher longeant d'une pente à la verticale, le vide semblait pourtant l'attirer continuellement vers un cauchemar obscur. Une force tremblante mais aussi rassurante écrasait sa main frêle pour la tirer finalement vers un lieu sûr. Elle ressentit alors son cœur vibrer de manière exagérée pour garder une respiration normale. Elle fut de nouveau mise à l'épreuve lorsque son corps se rapprocha de trop près d'un autre, pour finalement l'entraîner avec elle dans son déséquilibre et le bascula violemment contre un sol rigide.

Elle aurait pu trouver cet atterrissage agréable, c'était sans compter qu'Ajay venait de lui servir d'amortisseur. Elle se retrouvait ainsi avec la tête échouée contre son torse.

\- Mh...Mon bras Maeko... Fais gaffe à mon bras...

Sa plainte murmurée fut transformée en cri assourdissant. Le kukri à moitié enfoncé sous terre, ayant servi d'appui peu auparavant pour aider Ajay à soutenir le poids de Maeko se retrouva planté dans une cible assoiffée de violence. Le responsable de cet acte repoussait énergiquement la gueule poignardée de l'animal encore vivant, posté à quelques centimètres de lui. Ses babines retroussées le narguaient en montrant fièrement de longues dents acérées, menaçant d'happer une de ces mains à tout moment.

La lutte fatidique se stoppa quand un autre objet aiguisé transperça le pelage de l'imposante bête. Il était temps pour elle d'aller rejoindre l'autre Monde.

Un autre grognement retentissait alors, s'échappant cette fois ci d'une gorge humaine. C'est avec un souffle haletant que le jeune se releva avec peine de sa mésaventure. Il esquissa malgré lui un rictus de vainqueur, qu'il tarda à effacer tant sa joie de découvrir le cadavre de ce loup fut énorme.

\- Merci. Je crois que ce mot n'est pas assez fort pour décrire ce que je ressens vraiment.

Son regard glissait alors vers sa taille, où deux bras fins étaient venus s'y loger farouchement. Le temps s'était écoulé trop vite pour qu'il prenne vraiment compte de cette affection. Cette présence dans son dos brisa sa prise et s'éloigna pour récupérer son couteau, discerné par un son de chair découpée. Elle repartait de manière fébrile monter les marches, un dégoût planté au visage face à ce qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Mais tandis que la jeune fille kdisparaissait, Ishwari apparu dans son champ de vision.

\- Ah je te cherchais. Je voudrais te parler...


	14. Chapter 14

Une gêne pouvait se lire sur le visage d'Ishwari, tandis qu'elle montrait à Ajay d'un léger mouvement la direction à prendre.

Sa motivation la poussait à rejoindre une petite baraque marquée par le temps, disposée à l'écart de l'habitat de Pagan. Elle semblait pourtant loin d'être abandonnée, des dalles en pierre soulignaient un chemin jusqu'à elle, marqués de nombreuses traces de pas encore ancrée dans une terre sèche.

Ajay ne pouvait apercevoir que son dos, masquant à ce moment-là l'état de son visage, mais il pouvait par contre analyser sa démarche titubante. Une force opposée paraissait lui interdire son action.

\- Suis-moi, s'il te plait.

Ces simples mots s'étaient envolés avec légèreté, sous l'emprise invisible de ne pas vouloir brusquer son interlocuteur.

Une de ses mains arriva enfin à hauteur de la veille porte, voilant l'intérieur de la maisonnée. Prise de tremblements, elle effleurait de ses doigts fins le bois jusqu'à trouver la poignée. Ajay n'acceptait pas ce qu'il était en train de voir lorsqu'elle dévia sa position pour se retrouver en face de lui. Des traits tirés par la tristesse, son visage angélique n'était plus qu'une mauvaise image inspirant la pitié.

\- J'aurais préféré garder ce secret pour moi, Ajay. Mais je te comprends, tu as voulu savoir la vérité. N'importe quel enfant aurait réagi de la même façon. C'est trop dur de rester dans l'ignorance quand on devine que cette vérité est loin d'être banale.

Une main fraîche se posa sur la joue tiède du jeune homme.

\- Je te demande juste une chose, s'il te plait, ne m'en veut pas.

Elle essaya d'ignorer l'expression perplexe de son fils en glissant son regard aux alentours. Pagan ne devait en aucun cas savoir qu'ils se trouvaient devant ce lieu si important pour leurs souvenirs. Mais elle le connaissait, il serait capable de rappliquer d'un moment à l'autre pour retrouver sa chère amante.

La mère à la quarantaine agrippa son dernier courage en avalant une grande quantité d'air, et entraîna son fils avec elle dans cet espace confiné par d'épaisses fumées aux odeurs enivrantes. Il avait suffi d'une simple odeur d'encens pour que tous ces souvenirs vécus à cet endroit lui reviennent. Pagan n'avait pas oublié les moindres petits détails des goûts de son amante.

Ishwari continuait d'entraîner d'un pas lent son fils avec elle, essayant d'oublier son triste sort en se délectant les narines d'une odeur qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu oublier. Un parfum doux et épicé à la fois. De nombreux pots fleuris de roses rouges aux couleurs éclatantes laissaient leur délicat parfum se mélanger aux autres odeurs exotiques.

Elle avait encore du mal à se rendre compte de sa situation, à poser ses pas ici, en compagnie de son fils. C'était malheureux à dire, mais elle avait fait preuve d'une ignorance complète sur les motivations d'Ajay. Oui, une mère proche de ses enfants aurait fait son possible pour éviter cette situation. Elle aurait réussi à devancer les mauvaises pensées de son fils rien qu'en observant son visage effacé de toute trace de bonheur. Et cela grâce à un amour qu'elle n'avait pas su démontrer à cet être qu'elle chérissait pourtant plus que tout.

Le nom gravé sur l'urne mortuaire ôta Ishwari de ces pensées. Ce fut une fois de plus une hécatombe de culpabilité qui la rongea de l'intérieur.

\- Voici Lackshmana. Ta demi-sœur.

Son bras élevé désigna un tableau. Le portait de Lackshmana, une petite fille au regard profond, les accueillait chaleureusement au sein de son refuge éternel.

Malgré les sanglots étouffés de sa mère, Ajay ne pouvait quitter son regard sur cette petite fille ne dépassant même pas la tranche d'âge des 5 ans. Il la trouvait si adorable, son visage innocent marqué par ses joues prédominantes le comblait d'un sentiment d'injustice encore plus grand.

\- Mais... Que lui est t-il arrivé? C'est à cause de cette putain de guerre c'est ça?

\- Non, c'est autre chose. Plus grave que ça.

Le jeune s'éveilla d'une curiosité le poussant à connaitre tous les moindres détails de cette histoire cachée.

\- Elle est née la même année que moi... Maman...

Cette dernière enlaça l'urne contenant les restes de sa défunte petite fille avant de se décider.

\- Elle est morte d'une façon que je n'oublierais jamais...

/

Tirtha, Décembre 1989:

Une petite cour ou quelques enfants jouaient à l'aide d'une simple balle en plastique animait à elle seule un village reculé des hautes montagnes de l'Himalaya. Une mère à la fois inquiète et impatiente les observaient d'un œil attentif. Assise sur le rebord de l'entrée d'une maison, elle semblait pourtant préoccupée par autre chose que ses enfants.

\- Fait attention Ratna, tu lances la balle trop loin! Tu n'iras pas me faire descendre ces 5 mètres de hauteur pour aller la chercher.

\- Mais maman, lui aussi il l'a lance trop fort à chaque fois, il fait exprès chui sur! c'est pas juste!

\- Peut-être, mais contrairement à lui, ce n'est pas du vide qu'il y a derrière toi.

Elle décida d'ignorer les plaintes aiguës de son fils et leva son nez vers le ciel. Le soleil agressa ses yeux plissés par cette source soudaine et trop forte de lumière. Il était bientôt l'heure. Elle n'allait pas tarder. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle releva sa position en dégageant la poussière accolée à sa tenue traditionnelle. Une tenue auquel elle ne mettait que lorsqu'un événement particulier se déroulait au sein de leur famille. Même si aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas un événement familial qui allait se produire.

\- Bon les enfants, il va falloir venir m'aider à préparer le dîner maintenant. Le soleil est en train de se coucher, vous connaissez Ishwari, je ne l'ai jamais vu une fois en retard.

Sous quelques regards froids échangés entre les deux enfants, la mère les laissa aller rejoindre leur père pour commencer les préparatifs. Elle ressentait dans son corps une tension qu'elle-même ne comprenait pas l'origine. Pour évacuer ce mal, elle partit s'adonner à réciter quelques mantras, une pratique ancestrale bouddhiste lorsque une voix l'interpella.

\- Shanti, tu peux venir m'aider?

Une jeune femme se tenait un peu plus loin, les bras chargés de deux enfants en bas âge, et une autre un peu plus âgée assise du haut de ses épaules, restait agrippée de ses petites mains sur son cou. On remarquait à vue d'œil que cette femme ne montrait qu'un aperçu de ses faiblesses éprouvées par le poids de ces enfants.

\- Le père d'Ajay n'est pas chez lui? Oh, alors c'est toi! Il est aussi chou que ces demi-sœurs!

Shanti prit le parti de prendre Ajay, à moitié endormi. Sa petite main presque endolorie par son sommeil menaçait de lâcher son nounours favori en forme d'éléphant.

\- Il est en mission. Mission urgente apparemment, puisque je n'ai pas été prévenue de son départ... Je l'avais pourtant averti de mon retour. Ça fait bien 1 mois que je ne l'ai pas vu. Depuis la naissance d'Amita...

Son amie serra chaleureusement le petit corps qui lui réchauffait dorénavant son torse, le regard perdu dans celui d'Ishwari.

\- Sache qu'Amita est la bienvenue chez nous, tu peux très bien venir en pleine nuit si tu le souhaite, on sera toujours ravie de te la garder en lieu sûr. Mais... Pourquoi cacher l'existence d'Amita à l'Armée Royale? Quand Pagan va revenir de son voyage d'affaire, que vas-tu lui dire à propos d'elle? Il n'est même pas au courant de cette naissance...

Le visage d'Ishwari se tordait de grimaces à mesure ou son amie lui remémoraient ses pires soucis. Elle reposa Lackshmana à terre, décidément piquée d'une envie d'aller s'essayer à la marche.

\- Je ne sais pas... Tu sais, déjà que l'Armée Royale me prend pour une... Une catin, je veux même pas imaginer ce qu'ils me feraient subir si ils apprenaient l'existence de notre deuxième bébé.  
Un air embêté marqua le visage de Shanti. Elle réfléchissait en vitesse pour tenter de remettre un peu de joie autour d'elles. Un jour d'anniversaire se devait d'être contraint de parler de choses aussi stressantes.  
\- Oh, je peux vous prendre en photo? Ça me fait penser que tu n'as encore aucune photo d'elle.  
\- Tu sais que je n'aime pas vraiment ça... Mais bon vas-y, si ça peut te faire plaisir.  
Shanti rappela par plusieurs fois son amie de regarder l'objectif, mais en vain.  
\- Tu aurais pu montrer un peu plus de joie, hé!  
\- Désolé, mais Lackshmana ne marche pas encore très bien. Elle peut se faire mal!

Un petit rire lui échappa malgré tout lorsque Lackshmana se retrouva assise au beau milieu de la cour, clouée au sol sans avoir la force de pouvoir se relever.

\- Mais juste... Que va devenir Amita, si elle n'a pas de domicile? Pas de père? Tu ne vas tout de même pas...

\- Je... Je ne sais pas je te dis ! On ferait mieux de rentrer Lackshmana au chaud, elle a attrapé un petit rhume dernièrement. Et que dis-tu de profiter ensuite de ce merveilleux coucher de soleil, C'est pas tout le monde qui peut en voir d'aussi beaux.

Shanti n'avait pas eu le temps de reprendre la parole qu'Ishwari rejoignait déjà sa petite fille en pleurs pour l'aider à se relever. Une simple esquive que Shanti traduisit comme un lourd secret gardé en elle.

Shanti prit le soin de confier Lackshmana à Anjan, avant de venir la retrouver assise devant ce spectacle au jeu de couleurs impressionnants.

Les deux amies se laissèrent bercer par la douce luminosité de cette fin de journée. Elles eurent l'idée de passer un peu de temps à discuter jusqu'à ce que la pénombre recouvre leur panorama grandiose.

\- On ferait mieux d'aller rejoindre ton mari, Shanti. Il va finir par croire qu'on s'est endormie pour éviter d'aller l'aider.

\- En fait je veux bien. Je commence sérieusement à geler. Tu devrais faire attention qu'Amita ne prenne pas froid aussi, on attrape facilement quelque chose à son âge.

Par instinct, Ishwari remonta le col de l'épaisse fourrure protégeant le petit corps lové dans ses bras, son attention entièrement retournée vers ses enfants. Les yeux clos, Amita ne semblait en rien être affectée par la fraîcheur ardue de ce mois de décembre.

\- Je vais aller coucher mes deux trésors. Ils me font des signes que je ne peux pas louper!

La jeune maman laissa son amie derrière elle pour se diriger vers l'entrée, en prenant soin d'aider la petite famille en attrapant au passage un panier en osier, rempli de feuille de riz.

Après avoir fournis des efforts à tenter d'ouvrir la vielle porte, coincée par l'emprise de ses bébés, elle s'attendait à recevoir l'accueil chaleureux d'Anjan, mais il n'en fit rien. La pièce centrale n'était presque pas visible à l'œil, montrant qu'aucune âme vivante ne se trouvait dans les environs.

\- Y'a quelqu'un? Anjan? Vous êtes ou?

Elle s'était inconsciemment stoppée de tout mouvement, essayant de s'accrocher au moindre petit bruit qui pourrait s'échapper de quelque part. Seul le silence planait dans toute la surface, un silence si inhabituel que c'était bien la première fois qu'Ishwari découvrait la maison de son amie dans cet état.

Elle retourna sur ses pas pour aller dire la nouvelle à Shanti, l'esprit un peu chamboulé. Cette dernière se trouvait à quelques centimètres d'elle, ses bras maintenant posés sur ses épaules chargées.

\- Surprise!

Un éclat de rire s'échappa de sa gorge. Forcée d'être pivotée dans l'autre sens, la jeune maman se laissa guider pour se retrouver au milieu d'une pièce sombre malgré les nombreuses bougies allumées.

\- ... Anjan, qu'est-ce que tu fais, c'est à vous maintenant!

Des secondes passèrent dans un nouveau silence. La respiration saccadée de Shanti démontrait un mécontentement certain. Ishwari attendait patiemment la suite de cet événement qu'elle avait jugé normal. Une petite surprise à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Lackshmana, c'était si gentil de leur part.

\- Anjan?

Une lumière tamisée vient éclairer le salon convivial ou une table préparée à recevoir ses convives se présentait. Ishwari esquissa un large sourire face à toute la nourriture préparée en l'honneur de sa fille.

\- Ça devait pas se passer comme ça! C'est curieux. Installe toi j'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je vais voir ou sont Anjan et mes enfants.

Sa tête pivotait rapidement de droite à gauche, exprimant un agacement certain. Elle racla sa gorge pour confirmer ses nerfs mis soudainement à vif. Ishwari suivit le conseil de son amie tout en la suivant du regard, d'un œil inquiet. Elle appréhendait sa réaction et ce qu'allait devoir subir son mari incessamment sous peu. Son caractère impulsif la rendait parfois effrayante lorsque la colère la trouvait.

Son regard dévia très vite sur ses deux bébés. Assit sur leurs chaises prévues à leur petite corpulence, ils semblaient épuisés de leur journée. Sûrement dû au fait de leur long trajet en véhicule.

Ishwari n'hésita plus une seconde et préféra directement passer à l'étape dodo sans passer par le repas. Une chambre avec un lit déjà alité les attendaient. Mais un cri figea les gestes doux et rassurants de la jeune maman, qui s'apprêtait à border ses deux enfants.

Une seule petite bise à chacun de ses trésors suffira pour ce soir-là. Elle priait intérieurement pour que rien ne soit arrivé à Shanti. Ses cris recommençaient à faire trembler les membres d'Ishwari.

\- Shanti? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Où es-tu?

Sa seule réponse ne sera que ces répétitions de cris glaçants, qu'Ishwari se déterminera à croire qu'ils provenaient de l'étage. Le souffle court, ses pas précipités l'emmenèrent jusqu'au bout d'un couloir serré. Des bruits sourds retentissaient, annonçant qu'une personne descendait de l'escalier pentu.

\- I... Ishwari?

Devant elle, un homme au regard perdu transperçait ceux de sa femme.

\- Quoi... Toi...

La gorge coincée par le choc ne lui permit de sortir aucun autre son. Seul ses yeux pouvaient manifester de son effroi sans précédent. Lackshmana n'était plus qu'un petit corps entaché de sang. Son visage blême confirmait ce qu'Ishwari ne voulait surtout pas conclure.

\- Je t'avais averti Ishwari. Mais tu n'as pas changé. Tu es resté la même sale pute depuis que tu l'as rencontré. Il fallait que j'emploie les grands moyens.

Il resserra son étreinte autour du petit cadavre, la tête soudainement rabaissée du poids qu'il venait de commettre.

\- Je suis désolé pour elle. Elle ne méritait pas ça.

\- Tu es... Désolé? Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille après...?

Sa tristesse se noya très vite dans une colère, sans que celle-ci ne puisse exploser librement. Mohan venait de se frayer un passage, pour éviter les problèmes qu'Ishwari serait capable de lui faire.

Assez futée pour prévoir à l'avance les actions de son mari, la jeune femme réussit tant bien que mal à l'agripper fermement.

\- Tu t'en prendras pas à Amita crois-moi! Tu devras me tuer d'abord!

La détermination de son mari la surpassa largement. Violemment repoussée, l'impact de sa chute n'arrivera pas à l'affaiblir. Mohan arrivait bientôt à hauteur du petit lit, mais il fut à son tour percuté contre un mur. Une lampe de chevet attira l'attention d'Ishwari, qui se retrouva vite dans sa main. Elle était prête à user de la violence sur cet homme perdu dans une haine démesurée. Il n'aura pas le temps de parer son coup, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Quelque chose l'attira vers l'arrière, l'empêchant d'exécuter la moindre action.  
\- Pas trop tôt! Vous étiez caché où?  
\- Le reste de la famille, Mohan! On a eu du mal à les contrôler, mais c'est bon maintenant, ils sont bien attachés.  
Pas de doute, les personnes qui venaient de rassurer le chef du Sentier d'or faisaient eux aussi partit de ce clan de rebelles. La pauvre femme les jura de tous les mauvais noms possibles.  
Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là? Ces trois personnes à ses côtés qui autrefois se partageaient un respect inestimable lui provoquait maintenant d'horribles envies de meurtre.  
\- S'il te plaît Mohan ne fais pas de mal à Amita! Elle a tous les droits de vivre!  
Mais ses idées meurtrières se décuplèrent encore plus lorsque Mohan prit possession de leur fils. Son fils. Il n'avait accordé aucun regard à sa femme, préférant s'éclipser de la même manière qu'un voleur, avec dans ses bras l'être le plus cher d'Ishwari.


End file.
